


Descent into Hell

by Leya



Category: Gravitation, Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Preisausschreiben sorgt für sehr viel Wirbel und viele ungewöhnliche Bindungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Preisausschreiben

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist immer noch in Arbeit, obwohl die Anfänge in das Jahr 2003 zurückgehen.

_Eines Nachts in einer Bar..._

Die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den beiden Männern waren mehr als eine rein äußerliche Zufälligkeit. Sicher, beide waren schlank, und trugen, neben einem penibel gebügelten Anzug, eine Brille.

Doch das war bei Weitem nicht alles. Auch in ihrem Verhalten spiegelten sich ihr gemeinsamer Hang zu übernervösen Reaktionen und hysterischen Ausbrüchen unübersehbar wider.

So wie jetzt.

Gleichzeitig leerten sie ihr fünftes Bier, dann warf sich einer der beiden mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch und brach in Tränen aus, während er andere nichts weiter tun konnte, als ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„So eine Katastrophe! Mein Leben ist vorbei! Shuichi hat seinen Auftritt vermasselt und das bei einem Live-Konzert! Das wars. Ich kann meinen Job an den Nagel hängen. Seguchi-san wird mir nie verzeihen!“

Takasaka griff nach dem sechsten Bier, das wie durch Zauberhand vor seiner Nase aufgetaucht war, nahm einen großen Schluck und sagte: „Das ist noch gar nichts! Nanjo-kun hat gestern die Pressekonferenz platzen lassen, die wir für sein neues Album angesetzt hatten. An die schlechten Kritiken morgen möchte ich gar nicht denken.“

„Wir sind am Ende“, wiederholte Sakano völlig niedergeschlagen und kramte verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch. Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Kollege nachdenklich ins Nichts starrte. „Takasaka? Was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?“

„Doch, doch... ich dachte nur, wenn es etwas gäbe um das ganze wieder in Ordnung zu bringen...“ Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, musste jedoch bald frustriert aufgeben. „Mir fällt einfach nichts ein.“

„Es müßte etwas sein, das Presse und Fans gleichermaßen begeistert.“ Sakano, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag, versuchte vergeblich, sich wieder aufzurichten, doch die Biere taten endlich ihre Wirkung. „Du weißt schon... etwas ungewöhnliches... eine Show vielleicht? Oder...“

In dieser Sekunde hatte Takasaka eine Erleuchtung.

„Das ist es!“ Er hieb so fest auf den Tisch, das die Biergläser einige Zentimeter in die Höhe hüpften, dann kramte er sein Handy hervor. „Hallo, Shibuya-san? Ich hätte da eine Idee...“

 

~~~

 

_Vier Wochen später..._

„Herzlich Willkommen!“ Der Moderator warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf seinen Spickzettel, um sicherzustellen, dass er alles richtig behalten hatte und fuhr gleich darauf enthusiastisch fort. „Es ist so weit! Auf diesen Tag haben wir alle seit Wochen sehnsüchtig gewartet und jetzt endlich werdet ihr erfahren, für welchen Vorschlag die Jury sich entschieden hat!“

Er hob die Hand und wartete, bis der Applaus abgeklungen war, ehe er rasch weiter sprach: „Um euch das ganze noch einmal in Erinnerung zu rufen, hier eine Zusammenfassung der Bedingungen. Wie ihr alle wißt, hieß das Motto des Preisausschreibens: ‚Stars am Limit. Sendet uns euren Vorschlag, was fünf Stars eurer Wahl unbedingt einmal tun sollten.‘ Genau das habt ihr getan und heute ist es so weit. In den nächsten fünf Minuten wird das Geheimnis endlich gelüftet werden.“

Der junge Mann blickte bedeutungsvoll auf eine Gruppe Mädchen zwischen zwölf und sechzehn Jahren, die im Hintergrund der Bühne auf ihren Auftritt warteten. „Dort drüben seht ihr die zehn Teilnehmer der Endrunde. Ihre Vorschläge wurden unter allen Einsenden als die zehn Besten ausgewählt und jetzt wird das Los entscheiden, wer von ihnen gewonnen hat.“

Eine leicht bekleidete Assistentin kam mit zehn Umschlägen in der Hand auf die Bühne und hielt diese dem Moderator unter die Nase. Dieser machte eine riesige Show daraus, einen der Umschläge auszuwählen. Endlich hatte er sich entschieden. „Also, los geht’s!“

Erwartungsvolles Schweigen legte sich über die Menge, während der Moderator den versiegelten Umschlag öffnete. Sekundenlang schwieg er, um die Spannung zu erhöhen, ehe er mit strahlender Miene verkündete: „Gewonnen hat... Midori Akashi!“

Pflichtschuldiger Applaus brandete auf, wobei man deutlich erkennen konnte, dass die meisten der Anwesenden der Gewinnerin neidische Blicke zuwarfen und wahrscheinlich alles getan hätten, um an ihrer Stelle zu sein.

Midori hatte bei der Nennung ihres Namens einen schrillen Schrei ausgestoßen und zappelte nun aufgeregt neben dem Moderator auf und ab. Dieser warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu und beschloss, so schnell wie möglich weiterzumachen.

„Hallo, Midori! Dein Vorschlag hat gewonnen. Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Großartig! Ich...“

„Wunderbar. Midori, erzähl uns am besten selbst, welche Idee du hattest.“ Wieder hielt er ihr das Mikrofon entgegen, doch auch diesmal ließ er ihr kaum Zeit, die Frage zu beantworten.

„Mein Vorschlag war ein Film...“

„Ganz genau! Midori hatte den grandiosen Einfall, ihre Lieblingsstars gemeinsam in einem Film auftreten zu lassen. Ihr hört richtig, fünf Prominente ihrer Wahl werden gemeinsam in einem Film auftreten. Aber genug geredet. Hier ist eine Liste mit dreißig der bekanntesten japanischen Stars. Du hast die freie Auswahl! Nenn uns die Namen deiner Lieblingsstars, Midori!“ 

Midori atmete tief durch und ratterte die Namen so schnell herunter, dass die Zuschauer keine Chance hatten, sie zu verstehen. Der Moderator konnte sich mit Mühe davon abhalten, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und wiederholte noch einmal langsamer, was das Mädchen gesagt hatte.

„Also dann... ‚gewonnen‘ haben: Eiri Yuki, Takuto Izumi, Shuichi Shindou, Tohma Seguchi und Koji Nanjo!“

Hinter den Kulissen fielen Sakano und Takasaka synchron in Ohnmacht.

 

~~~

 

_Stunden später..._

„Also, was sagen Sie?“

Tohma musterte die beiden vor ihm sitzenden Männer mit eisigem Blick. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann bin ich immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, welche Katastrophe ihr beide heraufbeschworen habt.“

„Aber...aber...wir...ich...“

„Halt den Mund, Takasaka!“, mischte sich Katsumi ein, der sich im hinteren Teil des Büros aufs Sofa geworfen hatte. „Du und Sakano habt uns das ganze eingebrockt. Ich stimme Seguchi-san voll und ganz zu. Es ist eine Katastrophe. Aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Wenn wir nicht das Gesicht verlieren wollen, müssen wir den Gewinn einlösen."

Erstaunt drehte Tohma sich zu dem Sprecher um. Die beiden maßen sich mit abschätzenden Blicken, dann lachte Tohma amüsiert auf. "Warum sollte NG sich daran beteiligen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es Shibuya Productions, die diese Idee an die Radiosender weitergetragen haben. Sie haben in diesem Fall mehr zu verlieren als wir.“

„Wirklich? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, steht der Name Ihrer Firma ebenfalls auf den Teilnahmescheinen die Tausende begeisterter Fans in dem festen Glauben ausgefüllt haben, es wäre ein seriöses Unternehmen.“

„Ich habe dieser verrückten Idee niemals zugestimmt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Sakano diese wirklich ‚großartige‘ Idee hatte, war ich auf Geschäftsreise. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, wie geschockt ich war, als ich auf dem Flughafen von Reportern beinahe überrannt wurde, die alle eine Stellungnahme zu meiner neuen Karriere als Schauspieler haben wollten. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, hat er einfach eine Liste mit den dreißig berühmtesten japanischen Stars zusammengestellt, ohne zu beachten, dass diese etwas dagegen haben könnten. Nein, Sakano hat auf eigene Verantwortung gehandelt und jetzt muss er allein damit fertig werden.“

Katsumi musterte sein Gegenüber mit einem Blick, der an Kälte dem Tohmas in nichts nachstand. „Nur weil Sie zufällig außer Landes waren, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich vor Ihrer Verantwortlichkeit drücken können. Was glauben Sie wohl, welchen Eindruck es macht, wenn Sie jetzt alles abblasen. Denken Sie an mehrere Tausend enttäuschter Fans...“

Sakano und Takasaka rutschten unbehaglich auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, nicht sicher, wie dieser so plötzlich ausgebrochene Machtkampf ausgehen mochte. Auf einmal lächelte Tohma beinahe freundlich.

„Nun gut. Ich werde mich nicht gegen dieses Projekt stellen. Aber für die anderen Teilnehmer kann ich nicht sprechen. Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich Shuichi die Teilnahme an diesem Wahnsinnsprojekt nicht aufzwingen kann?“

„Ich bin sicher, Sie können ihn von der Notwendigkeit einer Teilnahme überzeugen.“ Katsumi war nicht gewillt, jetzt aufzugeben. Dafür standen sie viel zu dicht vor dem Ziel.

„Sicher.“ Tohma lächelte angestrengt. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie sich gründliche Gedanken über die Ausführung gemacht haben.“

Er zog den Ordner, den Sakano ihm gegeben hatte, zu sich heran und blätterte ihn langsam durch. Schließlich zog er skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Haben Sie bereits jemanden für das Drehbuch?“

"Nun, Eiri Yuki natürlich." Takasaka wischte sich nervös mit dem Taschentuch über die Stirn, als er die kalten blauen Augen seines Gesprächspartners auf sich gerichtet sah.

"Eiri schreibt keine Drehbücher. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er in einem Film mitspielt." Tohma schlug den Ordner zu und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Wenn Sie keine besseren Ideen haben, können wir die Sache vergessen."

"Aber...aber ich dachte..." Der Präsident von NG wartete geduldig, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während der andere krampfhaft versuchte, ihn zur Mithilfe zu bewegen. „Wir dachten, da Eiri Yuki Ihr Schwager ist...?“

„Wer hat das denn behauptet?“ Tohma zuckte erschrocken zusammen, von dieser plötzlichen Enthüllung völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Nun, lassen Sie es mich so formulieren...“ Katsumi materialisierte sich neben Takasaka und stützte sich auf dessen Stuhllehne ab. „Ich habe Verwandte in allen möglichen Positionen. Unter anderem auch bei der Polizei, bei der Mordkommission um genau zu sein, und natürlich mit Verbindung ins Ausland.“

„Darf ich das als Drohung verstehen?“

Nun war es an Katsumi, sanft zu lächeln. „Wenn ich Ihnen drohe, merken Sie es schon.“

Einige Sekunden Schweigen folgten, dann nickte Tohma leicht. "Gut. Ich werde mit Eiri sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn überzeugen, das Drehbuch zu verfassen."

„Dann werde ich mich um Koji kümmern.“

Ein deutlicher Ruck der Erleichterung ging durch das Büro und Sakano war dicht davor, vor Erleichterung in Tränen auszubrechen, doch die Gefahr war noch nicht vorbei, wie Tohmas nächste Worte bewiesen.

„Ich mache Sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich, wenn diese verrückte Idee kein Erfolg wird."

Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde Sakano klar, dass er gemeint war. „Ich...ich...ich...“, stotterte er hilflos, doch Tohma winkte ungeduldig ab.

"Verschwinden Sie. Ich will Sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr sehen."

Der Produzent rannte hinaus.

„Ich nehme an, das wäre dann alles?" Katsumi würde den Teufel tun und sich von Seguchi einschüchtern lassen. Dafür war er schon zu lange im Geschäft und hatte schon viel zu oft für seinen Onkel gearbeitet.

Dieser lächelte schon wieder und etwas in diesem Lächeln machte Katsumi klar, dass der Präsident von NG genauso hart war, wie er sich immer gab.

"Ihr Name war Katsumi Shibuya, nicht wahr?"

Katsumi nickte kurz ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Seien Sie versichert, dass ich mir Ihren Namen merken werde.“ Tohma registrierte zufrieden, dass seine Worte genau so verstanden wurden, wie sie gemeint waren. Katsumis Lächeln wurde merklich angestrengter.

„Das wäre dann wohl alles. Wir werden in zwei Tagen mit Koji und Takuto hierher kommen, um die Einzelheiten des Drehplans zu besprechen.“ Katsumi zog Takasaka hinter sich her, wobei er auf dem Weg zur Tür unentwegt die kalten Augen des Präsidenten in seinem Rücken fühlte. Auf einmal hatte er es eilig, dem Büro zu entkommen und mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

 

~~~

 

„Nein.“

Tohma zwang sich zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu gekünstelt wirkte. Warum blieben diese undankbaren Aufgaben nur immer an ihm hängen?

„Überleg es dir doch noch einmal. Es ist eine großartige Chance, etwas neues auszuprobieren. Willst du dir diese Möglichkeit wirklich entgehen lassen? Du hast doch in der letzten Zeit immer darüber geklagt, dass dein Leben dir keine Herausforderungen mehr bietet.“

Eiri warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Du kannst wirklich gut mit Worten umgehen, Seguchi. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke, dass du nur deinen Hals retten willst, bevor eine Horde aufgebrachter Fans dein Büro stürmt und dich dafür verantwortlich macht, dass dieses lächerliche Preisausschreiben nur eine Farce war. Wer hatte eigentlich diese blöde Idee?“

„Sakano.“ Tohma wand sich immer noch bei dem Gedanken an das, was eine Nichteinlösung des Preisausschreibens für den Ruf seiner Firma bedeuten konnte. Der einzige Trost, der ihm blieb, war die Tatsache, das Shibuya ebenso tief mit drin steckte wie NG.

Eiri zog nachdenklich an seiner Zigarette. Es stimmte schon. Sein Leben war wirklich langweilig geworden. Und er kannte Tohma schon so lange, sein Schwager war immer für ihn da gewesen...

„Okay. Ich mache mit. Aber ich denke nicht daran, vor der Kamera aufzutreten. Ich schreibe die Drehbücher und beteilige mich an der Regie. Alles andere kannst du vergessen.“

„Danke. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in meinem Büro um die Einzelheiten durchzusprechen. Bring Shuichi mit.“ Tohma wusste, wann er aufgeben musste. Zufrieden damit, einen kleinen Sieg errungen zu haben, trat er einen eiligen Rückzug an. Das ihnen nun ein Darsteller fehlte, ignorierte er großzügig und schob die Lösung dieses Problems erst einmal in den hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken.

 

~~~

 

„Niemals.“

Katsumi verdrehte die Augen und lief seinem Freund hinterher. „Du hast dich damit einverstanden erklärt! Erinnerst du dich?“

„Nein.“

„Du kannst uns doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen!“

Koji drehte sich um und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum nicht?“

„Du hast Nerven! Du kannst doch keine Absprachen treffen und diese dann einfach brechen!“ Schweigend starrten die beiden sich an, dann seufzte Katsumi und senkte kurz den Blick. Als er wieder aufsah, sah er verdächtig unschuldig drein. „Nun gut. Wie du willst. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, aber Izumi wird natürlich sehr enttäuscht sein.“

„Was soll das heißen?!“

„Ich dachte, du wüßtest, dass Izumi ebenfalls an dem Film beteiligt ist.“ Katsumis Plan ging auf.

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?! In diesem Fall mache ich natürlich mit!“ Koji entschwand wieder ins Studio, während sein Freund ihn nachsah und sich im Geiste zu seinem Einfall gratulierte. Gleich darauf verging ihm allerdings das Lachen, denn nun kam der schwere Teil.

Er musste Izumi davon überzeugen, seinen Fußball für einige Zeit aufzugeben und statt dessen in einem Film aufzutreten. Eine Aufgabe, auf die er sich überhaupt nicht freute.

‚Warum immer ich?‘ Mit diesem Gedanken stieg er ins Auto und fuhr zum Fußballplatz.


	2. Startschwierigkeiten

„Was machen wir nur?!“ Sakano wanderte unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab, während Takasaka genussvoll seinen Baldriantee schlürfte. „Seguchi-san wird mir die Haut abziehen.“

„So schlimm wird es sicher nicht werden.“ Takasaka fühlte sich sehr viel besser, seit er den Baldrian genommen hatte, doch er warf sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Beruhigungstabletten hinterher. Sicher war sicher.

„Du hast gut lachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Shibuya-san dich umbringen wird.“

„Seguchi-san wird dich auch nicht umbringen. Du hast mir selbst erzählt, dass er mit deiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden ist.“ Takasaka warf seinem früheren Arbeitskollegen einen kritischen Blick zu und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. „Du hast dich nicht geändert. Du dramatisierst immer noch.“

„Das war, bevor wir diese Schnapsidee hatten.“ Sakano merkte, wie ihm übel wurde. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und erkannte, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Das Treffen würde jeden Augenblick beginnen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auswandern?!“ Sakano schielte hoffnungsvoll zur Tür, doch wie sich herausstellte, war es zu spät. Die übrigen Teilnehmer des Treffens betraten gerade den Raum.

 

~~~

 

Das Treffen stand von Beginn an unter einem ungünstigen Stern.

Angefangen hatte es damit, dass Shuichi sich um ein Haar Koji an den Hals geworfen hätte, weil er dessen Musik so toll fand und den anderen Sänger überhaupt grenzenlos bewunderte. Koji funkelte ihn ungehalten an und Shuichi, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich eingeschüchtert, versteckte sich hinter Eiri.

Dieser hatte für Koji gar nichts übrig. Die beiden warfen sich eisige Blicke zu, bis Izumi schließlich einsprang und seinen Freund beiseite zog.

„Können wir dann jetzt anfangen?“ Tohma klang ziemlich gereizt, was allerdings auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass Eiri sich immer noch weigerte, aktiv an den Dreharbeiten teilzunehmen. Laut Preisausschreiben waren sie verpflichtet, ‚fünf’ Schauspieler aufzubieten, doch da Eiri ausfiel, hatten sie nur vier.

„Es gibt eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen.“ Sakano kramte einige Unterlagen hervor und verteilte diese an die Anwesenden. „Wir müssen einen Kurzfilm auf die Beine stellen, um die Auflagen eines Preisausschreibens zu erfüllen. Dafür...“

„Können wir den Film nicht einfach vergessen?“ Diese Frage kam natürlich von Koji, der trotz Izumis Beteiligung dem ganzen Unternehmen immer noch skeptisch gegenüber stand. Spätestens seit er Shuichi kennen gelernt hatte, war seine Begeisterung unter den Nullpunkt gesunken.

„Sicher könnten wir das, aber dann müssten wir unter Umständen einige tausend beleidigte Fans in Kauf nehmen. Von den sinkenden Verkaufszahlen deiner Alben mal abgesehen“, kommentierte Katsumi aus dem Hintergrund. Koji schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Und wenn schon. Was kümmern mich die Fans? Ich brauche sie nicht.“

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?!“ Shuichi war entsetzt. „Ohne unsere Fans sind wir doch nichts!“

„Wenn dein Selbstbewusstsein nicht ausreicht, um nur um deiner selbst willen zu singen und du die Bestätigung dieser verständnislosen Masse namens Fan brauchst, dann ist das nicht mein Problem.“

Shuichis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch zum Ausbruch kam es nicht, da Tohma sich verärgert räusperte und so die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkte.

„Selbst wenn wir diesen Film wider erwarten auf die Beine stellen, bleibt immer noch die Frage, wo wir den fünften Mann hernehmen.“

„Ach? Der gnädige Herr will sich also drücken?“ Koji hatte mit sicherem Gespür erkannt, dass Eiri derjenige war, der aus der Reihe tanzte und sein ätzender Tonfall trieb dem sonst so ruhigen Schriftsteller die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil Tohma mir versprochen hat, dass ich lediglich für das Drehbuch zuständig bin. Alles andere geht mich nichts an.“

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, trat Katsumi zwischen die Kontrahenten und hob beruhigend die Hände. „Bleibt ganz ruhig, Leute! Es wird uns schon eine Lösung einfallen.“

„Da hast du recht.“ Koji griff sich seinen besten Freund am Kragen. Ein unangenehmes Lächeln zierte seine Züge. „Ich denke, wir haben gerade unseren Ersatz gefunden.“

„Was meinst du...oh, oh nein!“ Katsumi wand sich hin und her, doch Koji ließ nicht los. „Von mir war nie die Rede! Das ganze geht mich überhaupt nichts an!“

„Und ob dich das was angeht“, stellte Koji drohend fest und zog den anderen näher zu sich heran. „Du hängst ebenso in der Sache drin wie wir. Schließlich war es deine Idee.“

„Nanjo-kun, aber das stimmt nicht! Eigentlich war es unsere Idee!“, wagte Takasaka sich vor, doch Koji schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.

„Laß mich los, du Spinner!“ Katsumi befreite sich endlich aus Kojis Zugriff und trat zurück. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, dann bin ich keine Berühmtheit. Ich stand ja noch nicht einmal auf dieser verdammten Liste!“

„Das macht nichts.“ Koji lächelte betont harmlos. „Ich denke, da kann man doch sicher etwas arrangieren.“

„Ach ja? Was denn zum Beispiel? Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, mich unter Japans Prominente zu zählen!“ Katsumi fühlte sich ziemlich sicher. Doch er rechnete nicht mit Tohmas Eingreifen.

„Irrtum. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie doch vor einigen Jahren an mehreren Modeschauen teilgenommen und dort die neueste Kollektion ihrer Tante vorgeführt. Ich denke, das qualifiziert Sie durchaus als Berühmtheit. Wir werden uns nur etwas überlegen müssen, mit dem wir die Leute wieder daran erinnern.“

„Das ist lächerlich! Selbst wenn Sie riesige Plakate drucken und damit eine Demonstration quer durch die Innenstadt schicken, wird sich niemand an mich erinnern“, stellte Katsumi mit unverhohlener Befriedigung fest und gönnte sich ein siegesgewisses, kleines Lächeln. 

Als Tohma den Blick in seine Richtung wandte, war er allerdings nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, den Mund zu halten. Der Präsident maß ihn mit einem Blick, in dem sich Spott und Genugtuung die Waage hielten, bevor er mit samtweicher Stimme feststellte: „Die Idee mit den Plakaten ist vielleicht gar nicht so dumm...“

Schaudernd wandte Katsumi sich ab, wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich gerade sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte.

 

~~~

 

_Drei Stunden später..._

Als Shuichi zum wiederholten Male ohne ersichtlichen Grund einen seiner emotionalen Ausbrüche durchlebt hatte, war Koji dicht davor, den pinkhaarigen Sänger vor die Tür zu setzen. Den anderen ging es ebenso und die Tatsache, das sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, den Jungen loszuwerden, war der allgemeinen Laune nicht förderlich.

„Hat sich jemand von euch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, was wir spielen sollen?“ Tohma trommelte nervös mit den Fingerspitzen auf die massive Holzplatte seines Schreibtisches, sich selbst gar nicht bewußt, wie dicht er davor war, die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Am besten einen Horrorfilm“, warf Katsumi mit säuerlicher Miene ein und schoß einen tiefschwarzen Blick auf seinen angeblich besten Freund ab, der ihm so schnöde in den Rücken gefallen war. Koji lächelte nur und genoß es, Katsumi endlich einmal ausgetrickst zu haben.

„Horror?!“ Shuichi blickte entsetzt von einem zum anderen. „Aber ich dachte, es würde ein Liebesfilm werden!“

„Wenn das ein Liebesfilm wird, steige ich aus“, stellte Tohma leise fest und räusperte sich gleich darauf verlegen, als er merkte, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

„Aber was sollen wir denn sonst spielen?“ Shuichi klang schon wieder ziemlich weinerlich und Eiri, der die nächste Krise heranrollen sah, machte einen Vorschlag.

„Ich werde bis zum nächsten Mal etwas ausarbeiten. Am besten ist es eine Mischung aus Liebe, Horror, Abenteuer und was mir sonst noch einfällt.“

„Und du bist sicher, dass sich dies realisieren läßt?“ Tohma zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Schwager lächelte humorlos.

„Laß mich nur machen.“

 

~~~

 

_Eine Woche später..._

„Also! Hier sind die Unterlagen!“ Eiri teilte jedem der Anwesenden ein Manuskript aus und zog sich schließlich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Ich habe ein recht einfaches Konzept entworfen, das jeder der Anwesenden in der Lage sein sollte, ohne größere Probleme zu verstehen.“

Sein Blick streifte über Koji und wurde eine Spur gehässig. „Es ist ganz simpel und bietet für jeden Geschmack etwas. Eine Prinzessin verliebt sich in einen Prinzen, doch ihr Vater verbietet ihr die Heirat aus Angst vor dem Prinzen des Nachbarlandes, der die Prinzessin für sich haben möchte und dem kleinen Königreich der Prinzessin mit Tod und Zerstörung droht, sollte er sie nicht bekommen. Die beiden Prinzen kämpfen gegeneinander in einem großen Showdown. Der Gute gewinnt, alle sind glücklich, Ende.“

Tohma, der in Gedanken mitgezählt hatte, stellte trocken fest: „In dieser Rechnung fehlt aber eine Rolle.“

Eiri runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, zählte nach und zuckte schließlich gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Dann bauen wir eben eine böse Schwester ein, die gegen die Prinzessin intrigiert und zur Strafe an Stelle ihrer Schwester an den Prinzen der Nachbarländer verheiratet wird. Als Strafe oder um den Frieden zu besiegeln. Was weiß denn ich, Hauptsache Happy End. Das kommt gut an bei den Leuten.“

„Ich höre hier immer Prinzessin.“ Katsumi blätterte lustlos durch das Manuskript und warf es achtlos beiseite. „Ich sehe nicht, wie dies funktionieren kann. Wir haben leider keine Frauen, um diese Rollen zu besetzen.“

„Du sagst es.“ Koji zündete sich zufrieden eine Zigarette an und legte Izumi den Arm um die Schultern. „Wir werden die Frauenrollen halt mit dem vorhandenen Material besetzen müssen.“

„Vorhandenes Material?!“ Takuto warf ihm einen schrägen Blich zu und spürte, wie sein Blutdruck anstieg. „Du ‚willst‘ mich ärgern, oder?!“

Koji zauberte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und wurde ausgerechnet von Eiri gerettet.

„Er hat schon recht.“ Eiri folgte dem Beispiel des Sängers und sog zufrieden an seiner Zigarette. „Ohne Frauen geht es halt nicht und da wir sonst niemanden haben, der diese Rolle besetzen kann, müssen eben zwei von euch in den sauren Apfel beißen und in ein Kleid steigen. Abgesehen davon haben Umfragen ergeben, dass Liebesszenen zwischen zwei Männern, ganz gleich ob einer davon als Frau verkleidet ist oder nicht, bei den meisten Zuschauern zur Zeit sehr gut ankommen.“

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?“, fragte Takuto fassungslos nach, der außer der Tatsache, dass seine Mannschaft bisher die Tabellenspitze anführte, nicht sonderlich viel vom Tagesgeschehen mitbekommen hatte. Die neuesten Trends liefen ohnehin komplett an ihm vorbei.

„Aber nein!“ Eiri schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und holte einige Blätter hervor, die er herumreichte. „Seht euch nur mal die Themen an, die in Mangas und Animes am beliebtesten sind. Fällt euch da was auf?“

„Oh...“ Shuichi konnte es kaum glauben. Wenn die Leute Homosexualität wirklich so toll fanden, dann konnte er ja mit Eiri völlig unbeschwert zusammen sein! Und das hieß...

„Yuki!“ Er warf sich auf den Schriftsteller, doch dieser machte einen raschen Schritt zur Seite, so dass der Sänger mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden fiel, wo er umgehend in Tränen ausbrach. Eiri beeilte sich, ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand zu drücken. Während der Sänger sich lautstark die Nase putzte, redete Eiri unbeirrt weiter.

„Die Besetzung für die einzelnen Rollen sieht folgendermaßen aus. Die beiden Prinzen: Shuichi und Takuto. Die Prinzessinnen: Tohma und Katsumi. Und Koji spielt den König. Noch Fragen?“

„Ja, eine“, meldete Tohma sich auf einmal mit eisiger Stimme zu Wort. „Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mich für eine Frauenrolle vorzusehen?!“

„Ich habe die Rollen größtenteils anhand eures Aussehens und nach Glaubwürdigkeit verteilt.“

„Sehr witzig.“ Tohma warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Entweder die Rollen werden anders verteilt, oder ich spiele nicht mit!“

„Ganz meine Meinung“, stimmte Katsumi zu und wies auf Shuichi. „Laß ihn doch eine der Prinzessinnen spielen. Es paßt zu ihm.“

Shuichi, der eben den Mund geöffnet hatte, um auf genau diese Tatsache hinzuweisen, kam gar nicht erst zu Wort. Eiri musterte das blonde ‚Model‘ kritisch und antwortete: „Tut mir leid, aber du bist perfekt für diese Rolle. Du bist klein und niedlich und siehst aus wie ein Mädchen. Und Tohma ist ideal für die Rolle der bösen Stiefschwester. Abgesehen davon, dass er ebenfalls aussieht wie ein Mädchen, hat er auch noch den passenden Charakter dafür. Wie ich schon sagte: Perfekt.“

„Du...!“ Tohma verlor zum ersten Mal in Jahren die Beherrschung und sprang auf, wurde aber von Katsumi festgehalten, der so etwas bereits geahnt hatte. „Ich will eine Männerrolle, oder ihr könnt euren Film alleine drehen! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du überhaupt nicht in Erscheinung trittst, aber das du so rachsüchtig bist, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten!“

„Da bleibt nicht viel Auswahl!“ Eiri blätterte gelassen im Drehbuch. „Möglich wären die Rollen der beiden Prinzen oder der König, aber die sind schon vergeben!“

„Stimmt! Niemand kann von mir erwarten, dass ich eine Frau spiele!“, stellte Koji leicht überheblich fest und musterte Tohma kritisch. „Abgesehen davon sähe es ziemlich merkwürdig aus, wenn der Prinz zwei Köpfe kleiner ist als die Prinzessin.“

Tohma knurrte ihn nur an und Katsumi verstärkte sicherheitshalber noch einmal den Griff, mit dem er den anderen festhielt. „Prima! Dann spielt euren Mist doch allein!“ Tohma wandte sich beleidigt ab.

„Wenn Tohma nicht mitspielt, kann ich dann auch gehen?!“ Katsumi freute sich schon, einen möglichen Ausweg entdeckt zu haben, doch Kojis nächste Worte erstickten diese Hoffnung im Keim.

„Du bleibst hier. Und Tohma spielt auf jeden Fall deine Schwester.“

Tohma platzte der Kragen. „Ich spiele die Rolle nicht!“, schrie er Koji wütend ins Gesicht, der lediglich die nächste Zigarette anzündete und Tohma unbeeindruckt den Qualm ins Gesicht blies.

Eiri lächelte angestrengt. „Noch Fragen?! Nein?! Dann können wir ja anfangen!“


	3. Willkommen im Paradies?

„Hier wären wir also!“

Mit diesen Worten stieß Eiri schwungvoll die Tür zu dem kleinen Studio auf, das er im Auftrag von NG gemietet hatte und präsentierte den anderen seine neueste Errungenschaft voller Stolz.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der anderen ein Wort, dann trat Tohma einen Schritt vor und musterte die leicht staubige Halle mit offensichtlichem Mißfallen. „Es sieht aus, als wäre es seit Jahren nicht benutzt worden!“

„Genau so ist es“, gab Eiri ungerührt zurück und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um die anderen eintreten zu lassen. „Hereinspaziert. Die Tür am hinteren Ende der Halle führt zu den Garderoben. Es gibt dort auch eine kleine Küche und einen Aufenthaltsraum. Ich denke, wir sollten uns zusammensetzen und den Drehplan noch einmal durchgehen, bevor wir uns in die Arbeit stürzen.“

„Wie du meinst“, murmelte Tohma kaum hörbar vor sich hin und betrat als erster das Studio, wobei er bei jedem Schritt eine Staubwolke aufwirbelte.

 

~~~

 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“

Eiri lehnte sich betont gleichmütig an die Wand in seinem Rücken und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Wie er auch nur für eine einzige Sekunde hatte annehmen können, dass es niemanden gab, der seine Pläne torpedieren würde, war ihm im Nachhinein schleierhaft.

„Wovon redest du, Tohma? Welche Laus ist dir denn jetzt schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Das hier!“ Tohma zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen und gestikulierte ungehalten in Richtung Garderobe. „Das machst du mit Absicht!“

Sein Schwager zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Dieses Studio ist ziemlich klein, aber dafür abgelegen. Genau was du wolltest, damit niemand herausfindet, wo wir den Film drehen. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es nur für ein paar Tage ist? Wir müssen ein wenig zusammenrücken, Tohma. Erzähl mir nicht, du wärst von deinen Tourneen nicht daran gewöhnt, dir mit deinem Freund Ryuichi die Garderobe teilen zu müssen?“

„Das ist genau der springende Punkt. Ryuichi ist mein Freund! Das trifft auf Shuichi nicht gerade zu.“

„Das wird Shuichi verletzen. Er mag dich.“ Eiri sog genüßlich an seiner Zigarette und grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte selten die Gelegenheit, seinen Schwager derartig aufgebracht zu sehen und er genoß jeden Augenblick voller Vergnügen.

„Fein.“ Tohmas Augen verengten sich zu kaum sichtbaren Schlitzen. „Wir werden ja sehen, was dabei herauskommt. Ich hoffe, du hängst nicht allzu sehr an dem kleinen Idioten.“

Eiris Hand schoß vor und krallte sich in Tohmas Arm. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

Tohma lächelte freundlich. „Gar nichts, Eiri. Absolut gar nichts.“

Der Autor musterte seinen Schwager noch einige Sekunden, dann ließ er ihn widerwillig los. „Wenn Shuichi auch nur einen Grund zur Klage hat, dann wird es dir leid tun. Verstanden, Tohma?“

Tohma wandte sich abrupt ab und ging davon.

 

~~~

 

„Sag mal, warum hast du eigentlich zugestimmt, bei diesem Projekt mitzumachen? Du interessiert dich doch sonst nur für Fußball. Warum also dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, fragte Katsumi neugierig nach, während er die Tasche mit seinem Kostüm in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes verstaute und gleichzeitig seine Umgebung einer genauen Prüfung unterzog.

Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Die Garderobe war zwar klein, aber im Gegensatz zur Halle penibel sauber und verfügte, was in Katsumis Augen ein unbestreitbarer Vorteil war, über eine kleine Duschecke.

„Das ist meine Sache.“

Katsumi verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er den abweisenden Ton der Stimme des anderen hörte. „Nun sei doch nicht so unfreundlich! Ich habe dir doch nur eine harmlose Frage gestellt!“

„Und ich habe nur geantwortet. Warum ich hier bin, ist ganz allein meine Angelegenheit. Und jetzt halt den Mund und laß mich in Ruhe.“

„Meine Güte!“ Katsumi konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Izumi hatte längst den Raum verlassen.

 

~~~

 

Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte Koji jeden, der ihm prophezeite, dass er noch am gleichen Tag in einem verstaubten, alten Studio am Ende der Welt landen würde, höchstwahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Mittlerweile sah alles anders aus.

Nicht nur, dass das Studio am Ende der Welt lag und er sich den ganzen Tag mit einem Projekt herumschlagen musste, für das er nicht das geringste Interesse aufbrachte, nein, es kam noch schlimmer. Nicht einmal die horrenden Erfahrungen mit seinen Brüdern hatten ihn auf das vorbereiten können, was er im Augenblick zu erleiden hatte.

Aus irgendwelchen, ihm unbekannten Gründen, hatte Shuichi beschlossen, dass Koji in Abwesenheit von Ryuichi das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte und so verfolgte er den anderen Sänger seit sie das Studio betreten hatten auf Schritt und Tritt.

Koji konnte nicht so recht glauben, dass irgendjemand ‚wirklich‘ so schwerfällig sein konnte wie dieser Shuichi es zu sein schien. Jeder andere wäre unter seinen eisigen Blicken längst wimmernd zusammengebrochen, doch obwohl Shuichi sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen noch hinter seinem Freund versteckt hatte, schien er seine Angst mittlerweile vollständig überwunden zu haben.

Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient?

Kojis Finger krampften sich um die Lehne seines Stuhls, während er langsam ein und aus atmete und sich davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass es keine gute Idee war, diesen sogenannten ‚Kollegen‘ ins Jenseits zu befördern. Bedauerlicherweise brauchten sie ihn noch.

Nachdem Eiri sich geweigert hatte, vor die Kamera zu treten, konnten sie sich keinen weiteren Ausfall leisten. Das es ihnen gelungen war, Katsumi in die Enge zu treiben, war ein außergewöhnlicher Glücksfall gewesen, der sich ganz sicher nicht wiederholen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund, der ihm wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, konnte Koji ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Das sich allerdings gleich darauf in eine gequälte Grimasse verwandelte.

„Ich möchte irgendwann einmal genauso cool werden wie du.“

Erstaunt stellte Koji fest, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, die pinkhaarige Katastrophe für einige Sekunden zu vergessen.

Vielleicht war das die Lösung? Er würde ihn einfach ignorieren.

Koji nahm sich fest vor, diesen Vorsatz unter allen Umständen zu befolgen. Dieses Vorhaben löste sich jedoch innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Luft auf, als Shuichi begann, in Kojis Gepäck zu wühlen.

Mit einem lauten Grollen schnappte er sich den überraschten Sänger am Kragen und warf ihn mit Schwung auf den Flur, ehe er die Tür zuknallte und sich erleichtert dagegen lehnte.

„Was ist denn? Hab...hab ich was falsch gemacht?“, drang die schrille Stimme des Jungen durch die Tür und Koji konnte nur noch über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Und da hatte er bisher immer gedacht, Katsumi sei lästig...

 

~~~

 

_Eine Stunde später..._

„Da ich genau weiß, wie wenig jeder einzelne von uns sich für dieses Projekt interessiert, werde ich es so kurz wie möglich machen“, sagte Tohma anstelle einer Begrüßung, als er vor die im Aufenthaltsraum versammelte Mannschaft trat und die anderen mit gleichgültiger Miene betrachtete. „Wir werden hier einen Film drehen, um die Auflage eines Preisausschreibens zu erfüllen. Falls es einem von euch nicht klar sein sollte, wer das ganze zu verantworten hat, kann ich ihm nur empfehlen sich vertrauensvoll an Sakano oder Takasaka zu wenden.“

Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zu den beiden Managern, die kleinlaut in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes hockten und sich wünschten, unsichtbar zu sein.

„Ich möchte bitten, das jeder sich so gut wie möglich auf seine Rolle vorbereitet, um die tatsächliche Drehzeit so gering wie möglich zu halten. Ich bin sicher, ihr stimmt mir zu, wenn ich sage, dass ich so schnell wie nur irgend möglich hier raus will“, stellte Tohma mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen fest und setzte zum Finale an. „Morgen wird die Gewinnerin des Preisausschreibens hier vorbeischauen, um ihre Stars einmal ganz aus der Nähe zu erleben. Leider war dies auch ein Bestandteil des Gewinnes und ist nicht zu umgehen. Geplant war unter anderem auch, einen Regisseur zu engagieren, der die komplette Organisation in die Hand nimmt, aber leider konnten wir auf die Schnelle niemanden auftreiben. Daher gebe ich diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe vertrauensvoll in Eiris Hände.“

Langsam stand der Schriftsteller auf und ging nach vorne. Als er neben seinem Schwager stand, beugte er sich vor und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr. Tohma wurde blaß und trat rasch einige Schritte zurück.

Eiri lächelte kalt und wandte sich nun den anderen zu, die diesen Schauspiel mit wachsendem Interesse verfolgt hatten.

„Nun gut. Ich werde die Regie übernehmen, aber jedem von euch muss klar sein, dass ich keine Verzögerung dulden werde. Ich setze voraus, dass jeder von euch genau weiß, was er zu tun hat und seinen Text kennt. Ich werde weder Ausreden noch Entschuldigungen gelten lassen, sollte einer von euch sich zu drücken versuchen. Ich will dieses Projekt innerhalb kürzester Zeit abschließen. Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr in eure Kostüme kommt. Der Tag ist noch jung, das sollten wir ausnutzen.“


	4. Drehversuche

„Gebt mir Eure Tochter...“ Shuichi starrte nervös auf seinen Text und suchte nach der richtigen Zeile. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, fuhr er hastig fort. „...oder es...nein...oder ich werde euch...Moment, ich habs gleich!“

„Das ist lächerlich.“ Tohma hockte auf einer leeren Bierkiste und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Gib her.“ Er riß Shuichi das Textbuch aus der Hand und hielt es Koji entgegen. „Du spielst den bösen Prinzen. Und keine Widerrede. Der Kleine bekommt das einfach nicht hin.“

Shuichi sah hilflos zu seinem Geliebten hinüber, doch dieser musste zugeben, dass Tohma recht hatte. Shuichi die Rolle des Bösen spielen zu lassen war reinste Verschwendung.

„In Ordnung. Rollenwechsel.“ Eiri strich einige Namen durch und versetzte diese auf seiner Liste. „Also, die Rollen sehen aus wie folgt: Weißer Prinz – Takuto, Schwarzer Prinz – Koji, Gute Prinzessin – Katsumi, Böse Prinzessin – Tohma, König – Shuichi. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Du rachsüchtiger Mistkerl!“ Tohma kochte vor Wut. „Es wäre sinnvoller, Shuichi eine der Prinzessinnen spielen zu lassen und mir die Rolle des Königs zu geben!“

„Vergiß es.“ Eiri lächelte so liebenswürdig, dass Tohma unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Entweder du ordnest dich unter, oder...“ Er schob einige Blätter zusammen und beugte sich näher an Tohma heran. „Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst mich zu sabotieren.“

„Das wagst du nicht!“

„Bist du dir da so sicher?“ Eiri legte Tohma die Hand auf die Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über dessen Lippen. „Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?“

Tohma riß sich los als hätte Eiris Berührung ihn verbrannt und rannte hinaus. Die anderen starrten den Schriftsteller in fassungslosem Schweigen an, als dieser in aller Seelenruhe sein Manuskript einpackte und wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

„Was sollte denn das?“, wollte Koji neugierig wissen, doch Shuichi konnte nichts weiter tun als hilflos hinter seinem Freund her zu starren.

 

~~~

 

Eiri war ausgesprochen schlechter Laune. Er saß auf einem weich gepolsterten Stuhl und beobachtete die anderen bei ihren verzweifelten Bemühungen, ihre Rollen einigermaßen vernünftig zu spielen. Seit sie mit dem Dreh begonnen hatten, war sein Wunsch nach einer Waffe immer größer geworden und es stand nicht zu erwarten, dass sich dieser Wunsch in absehbarer Zeit ändern würde.

„Eiri...“ quengelte Shuichi und zupfte seinen Freund am Ärmel. „Sag mal, warum spielst du nicht mit? Wir würden doch so gut zusammenpassen!“

Der Schriftsteller zog es vor, diese Frage nicht zu beantworten. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen einfach zu oft gehört und wenn Shuichi auch nur einen Funken Verstand besitzen würde, hätte er gemerkt, dass Eiri nicht antworten wollte.

„Shuichi!“ Tohma war sichtlich mit den Nerven am Ende. Er warf seinem Schwager einen wütenden Blick zu, als wäre dieser für Shuichis mangelnde Disziplin verantwortlich. „Wir wollen weitermachen! Komm gefälligst her.“

„Eiri...“ Shuichi versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal, doch als sein Freund nicht reagierte, schlich er zu den anderen zurück.

 

~~~

 

„So, können wir dann?!“ Eiri sah stirnrunzelnd auf seine Armbanduhr und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Alles auf die Plätze!“

Der einzige, der erschien, war Takuto.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?!“ Eiri kämpfte darum, seine Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten, auch wenn er am liebsten geschrien hätte.

Takuto zählte seine Freunde an den Fingern ab. „Koji ist noch nicht fertig, der stylt sich noch. Shuichi sitzt heulend auf dem Klo weil er sich unzulänglich fühlt, Katsumi sucht nach einem anderen Kostüm, er meinte die Farbe die du ausgesucht hast würde ihm nicht stehen und Tohma weigert sich, sein Kostüm anzuziehen.“

Eiri schloß kurz die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Dann tastete er nach seiner Zigarette und nahm einen tiefen Zug, doch die erhoffte Wirkung blieb aus. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen ruhiger. Langsam stand er auf und trat die Zigarette aus, dann ging er hinter die Bühne.

Takuto sah ihm nach und lauschte interessiert auf den hitzigen Wortwechsel, der gleich darauf aus den Kulissen zu ihm herüber schallte.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, in diesem Fummel vor die Kamera zu treten!“, schrie Tohma entrüstet. „Dieses Kleid ist viel zu eng! Da sieht man ja alles!“

„Das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache! Schließlich wollen wir den Leuten ein bisschen was bieten für ihr Geld!“

Glühende Röte überzog Tohmas Wangen, doch er tat sein Bestes, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr Eiris Äußerung ihn schockiert hatte. Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme stellte er fest: „Abgesehen davon ist es viel zu kalt hier drin. Und eine Erkältung kann ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht leisten!“

„Darum brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin sicher, einer der Prinzen wird dich gerne wärmen.“

Tohma quittierte diese Äußerung mit einem wütenden Grollen, das Takuto veranlaßte, sich um Eiri zu sorgen, doch dieser schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.

„Beweg dich endlich! Wir können uns diese unsinnigen Verzögerungen nicht länger leisten!“

In diesem Augenblick erschien ein verheulter Shuichi auf dem Set, dem bei Tohmas Anblick vor Überraschung beinahe die Kinnlade herunterfiel. „Wow! Du siehst umwerfend aus!“

„Das reicht! Ich verschwinde von hier!“ Tohma stapfte davon.

„Hiergeblieben!“ Eiris Stimme klang so eisig, dass Takuto ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Der NG-Präsident verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich langsam zu seinem Schwager um. Dieser schenkte ihm ein eisiges Lächeln. „Ich erlaube nicht, dass du gehst, Tohma.“

Tohma schoß einen haßerfüllten Blick auf Eiri ab, machte aber keinen weiteren Versuch das Studio zu verlassen.

„Sieh doch ein, dass du alles nur unnötig kompliziert machst, wenn du weiterhin so stur bist.“ Eiri schien ihn berühren zu wollen, doch Tohma wich ihm aus und trat rasch zurück. Sekundenlang sahen die beiden sich an, dann gab Tohma nach. Was er in den Augen seines Schwagers zu lesen schien, schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Tohma senkte den Blick.

„Na schön, Eiri. Du hast gewonnen.“ Tohma ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen. Eiri lächelte zufrieden und warf dann Shuichi einen kalten Blick zu.

„Brauchst du eine Extraeinladung? Mach, dass du aufs Set kommst!“ Der Junge rannte davon.

 

~~~

 

„Der Prinz des Westens hat um deine Hand angehalten, Tochter.“ Shuichi war stolz auf sich, dass es ihm gelungen war, den Text des ersten Aktes fehlerfrei auswendig zu lernen. „Er wird in drei Tagen bei uns vorsprechen und ich will ihm eine positive Antwort geben.“

„Also, mal ehrlich. Das ist doch völlig lächerlich!“, stellte Katsumi zusammenhanglos fest und sah zu Eiri hinüber.

Der Schriftsteller knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen. „Und was gefällt dir an dem ganzen nicht, wenn man fragen darf?“

„Shuichi ist zu jung, um mein Vater zu sein. Das glaubt uns keiner!“

„Und was schlägst du statt dessen vor?“ Eiri konnte nicht glauben, dass er dieses winzige Detail übersehen hatte. Hinzu kam, dass ausgerechnet Katsumi ihn darauf aufmerksam machte. Irgendetwas brachte ihn dazu, Katsumi auf charakterlicher Ebene ständig mit Tohma zu vergleichen und das war einer der Gründe, warum er den anderen nicht leiden konnte. Zwischen den beiden bestand eine merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit und das irritierte ihn über alle Maßen.

Katsumi schnippte ein imaginäres Stäubchen vom Ärmel seines Kleides und sagte gelassen: „Shuichi kann zwar der König bleiben, aber als mein Bruder ist er glaubwürdiger.“

„Meinetwegen“, quetschte Eiri zwischen zusammengepreßten Lippen hervor und zündete sich die vierte Zigarette in Folge an. Er riskierte einen Blick in die sich rapide leerende Schachtel und seufzte. Wenn er weiterhin in diesem Tempo rauchte, würde er bis zum Abend keine mehr übrig haben. „Also schön. Macht weiter.“

„Ähm.. wie jetzt?“ Shuichi hatte der Unterhaltung nicht wirklich folgen können und sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Wer bin ich denn nun?“

„Na, der König natürlich“, sagte Katsumi mit leicht genervtem Unterton und tätschelte dem Jungen kurz die Schulter. „Es hat sich nicht viel geändert, du mußt nur daran denken, mich nicht mehr Tochter zu nennen. Sag Schwester.“

„Okay...“ Shuichi klang nicht wirklich überzeugt und Eiri befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch zu seiner Überraschung zeigte sein Freund der neuen Anforderung tatsächlich gewachsen.

„Der Prinz des Westens hat um deine Hand angehalten, Schwesterchen.“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Katsumi ignorierte die Verniedlichung großzügig. Er sprang auf und fiel neben Shuichi auf die Knie. Bettelnd sah er ihn an. „Ich liebe ihn nicht! Mein Herz gehört einem anderen!“

Shuichi faltete bedächtig den Brief zusammen und musterte Katsumi eindringlich. „Tut mir leid das zu hören, aber er ist viel zu mächtig. Wir können keinen Krieg mit ihm riskieren. Du wirst ihn heiraten.“

„Aber das kann ich nicht! Willst du mich den wirklich zu einem Leben in Lieblosigkeit und Kälte verdammen?“ Katsumi schaffte es tatsächlich, einige Tränen in seine Augen zu zaubern und Shuichi wurde unruhig. Seine Kehle wurde eng.

Tohma hatte sich das ganze vom Rand aus angesehen und ahnte, was jetzt passieren würde. Zwei Sekunden später bestätigte sich seine Vermutung, als Shuichi in Tränen ausbrach und den überraschten Katsumi in eine heftige Umarmung riß.

„Es tut mir leid! Natürlich mußt du niemanden heiraten, den du nicht liebst!“

„So eine Scheiße!“ Katsumi riß sich los und kam hastig auf die Füße. „Was soll denn das? Jetzt können wir noch einmal von vorn anfangen!“

„Aber...“ Shuichi wurde langsam von der Realität eingeholt und glühende Röte überzog seine Wangen. „Es tut mir leid, aber als Katsumi mich so flehend ansah...“

Eiri rieb sich die Schläfen und sagte müde: „Bitte, Shuichi. Das ist nur ein Film. Niemandem von uns wird wirklich etwas geschehen. Reiß dich zusammen.“

Shuichi nickte verlegen. Er kam sich ziemlich blöd vor und hoffte nur, niemand würde ihn auslachen.

„Also dann, weiter geht’s!“ Eiri gab Shuichi ein Zeichen und dieser schaffte es, diesmal die kritische Stelle ohne Unfall zu überspielen.

Tohma näherte sich den beiden vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht nicht aus Versehen auf den Saum seines Kleides zu treten und legte Katsumi eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen? Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Schwester unglücklich wird. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir dem Prinzen eine unlösbare Aufgabe stellen, bevor er sie heiraten darf.“

„Stop!“ Eiri fuhr wütend aus seinem Stuhl auf. „Was soll denn das, Tohma?!“

Sein Schwager sah ihn unschuldig an. „Was denn, Eiri?“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach deinen Text zu ändern! Du sollst deinen Bruder unterstützen und nicht deine Schwester!“

„Vielleicht bedeutet mir meine Schwester aber mehr als mein Bruder!“, schoß Tohma zurück und erstarrte, als Eiri auf ihn zustapfte. „Was...was hast du vor?“

Er ging hinter Shuichis Stuhl in Deckung und hielt diesen immer sorgsam zwischen sich und Eiri. „Bitte Eiri! Verstehst du keinen Spaß? Außerdem finde ich es so besser!“

„Besser?!“ Eiri umrundete den Stuhl und erwischte gerade noch Tohmas Arm, ehe dieser flüchten konnte. „Überlaß gefälligst mir, was besser für das Stück ist!“ Er setzte sich auf den nächsten freien Stuhl und zog Tohma über seinen Schoß.

„Laß mich los, Eiri! Wag es nicht, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln!“ Irgendwie hatte er eine dunkle Ahnung, was sein Schwager vorhaben mochte und wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, doch Eiri erwies sich als stärker.

„Wenn du dich wie ein Kind aufführst, dann wirst du auch wie ein Kind behandelt!“ Vier-, fünfmal klatschte Eiris Hand auf Tohmas Hinterteil, dann ließ er den fassungslosen Präsidenten los und stieß ihn zu Boden. Und während dieser ihn immer noch sprachlos vor Schock und mit vor Erniedrigung glühend roten Wangen anstarrte, lächelte er ihn liebevoll an und stellte zufrieden fest: „Das hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit machen sollen!“


	5. Grabenkämpfe

„Willst du nicht doch rauskommen?“ Katsumi klopfte noch einmal vorsichtig gegen die Tür, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Nachdem Eiri seinen Schwager wie ein kleines Kind über das Knie gelegt hatte, war dieser mit Tränen in den Augen in seiner Garderobe verschwunden und nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Der Dreh stagnierte.

Katsumi hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernommen, Tohma aus der Garderobe zu locken, doch bisher hatte er keinerlei Erfolg zu verzeichnen.

„Das hast du wirklich ganz toll hinbekommen“, sagte Koji mit ätzender Stimme zu Eiri, der mißmutig vor sich hinstarrte. „Es ist deine Schuld, wenn wir nicht weiterkommen, also sorge dafür, dass er weitermacht.“

Eiri weigerte sich Koji auch nur anzublicken, als er in Richtung Garderobe stapfte. Katsumi sah ihm entgegen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist...“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Eiri stieß ihn einfach beiseite und hämmerte wütend gegen die Tür. „Mach sofort auf, Tohma! Du kannst dich nicht einfach einschließen! Wir wollen endlich weitermachen!“

„Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wiedersehen!“, hörten sie Tohmas Stimme durch das Holz dringen. Eiri presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander.

„Wie du willst. Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“ Eiri verschwand grollend im hinteren Bereich des Gebäudes und tauchte gleich darauf mit zwei Bühnenarbeitern auf, die ihrer muskulösen Statur nach zu schließen regelmäßig Gewichte stemmten.

„Brechen Sie die Tür auf.“

Die beiden Männer sahen sich nachdenklich an. Eiri reichte ihnen einige Geldscheine und mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken machten die beiden sich daran die Tür zu öffnen.

 

~~~

 

„Also allmählich wird dieses Verhalten wirklich seltsam“, bemerkte Katsumi leise und sah runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Die anderen standen um ihn herum und wußten sichtlich nicht so recht, was sie tun sollten.

Aus dem Hintergrund drangen einige krachende Geräusche zu ihnen, dann polterte es und Tohma schrie wütend auf. Gedämpftes Gemurmel folgte, dann fluchte Eiri auf einmal lauthals und gleich darauf schrie Tohma wieder. Diesmal eindeutig schmerzerfüllt.

Koji grinste hinterhältig. „Wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Streit unter Liebenden. Wir sollten dem ganzen nicht zu viel Bedeutung beimessen..“

„W...was...“ Shuichis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und alle warteten auf den unvermeidlichen Ausbruch. „EIRI!“

Shuichi rannte in Richtung Garderobe. Takuto verpaßte Koji eine Kopfnuß. Dieser sah ihn verletzt an. „Was ist denn?“

„Da fragst du noch?!“, mischte Katsumi sich von der anderen Seite her ein und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem finsteren Blick. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie empfindlich Shuichi ist. Warum mußt du ihn aber auch immer ärgern?“

Hinter ihnen hörten sie Eiris verärgerte Stimme, die Shuichi empfahl, auf der Stelle zu verschwinden. Alles weitere konnten sie nicht verstehen, denn Shuichis wehleidiges Gejammer übertönte alles andere.

„Weil ich ihn nicht leiden kann. So einfach ist das.“ Koji lächelte selbstgefällig und warf sich auf den nächsten Stuhl.

„Und das reicht, um ihn in die nächste Krise zu stürzen?“ Katsumi seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. „Also wenn nicht bald was passiert, verschwinde ich.“

Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte Tohma auf und rannte an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei, wobei er sein Kostüm hochgerafft hatte, um die Beine frei zu haben. Er sah zerzaust und ziemlich verärgert aus. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte ein nicht minder zerzaust wirkender Eiri, der dank seiner längeren Beine rasch aufholte.

„He, Eiri!“ Koji konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen. „Brauchst du Hilfe?!“

Der Schriftsteller zog es vor, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und setzte zum Endspurt an. Er schlang einen Arm um Tohmas Taille und vorwärts getragen durch seine Geschwindigkeit stolperten sie in Katsumi hinein, der nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte. Alle drei gingen zu Boden.

„Ihr Idioten!“ Katsumi stand rasch wieder auf und klopfte sein Gewand ab. „Könnt ihr nicht aufp....uff!“ Schon wieder landete er auf dem Boden, als Shuichi ihm in seinem Bemühen zu Eiri zu gelangen, in den Rücken sprang und sich an ihm festklammerte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Eiri! Wirklich! Verlaß mich nicht, ich...!“

„Geh von mir runter, du Volltrottel! ICH BIN NICHT EIRI!!“

„Wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Katsumi dermaßen laut werden kann“, stellte Takuto überrascht fest und betrachtete skeptisch das Durcheinander auf dem Boden.

„Sieht schon merkwürdig aus.“ Koji schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Willst du Katsumi nicht helfen? Immerhin ist er dein Freund.“

Koji zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sicher, Katsumi kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.“ Dieser bewies eine Worte, indem er den immer noch heulenden Shuichi mit einem Tritt von sich herunter beförderte und endlich wieder auf die Beine kam. „Siehst du.“

In diesem Augenblick schwang die Tür auf.

„Hallo! Sind wir zu spät?“ Takasaka trat über die Schwelle und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er das Knäuel auf dem Boden entdeckte. Hinter ihm trat Sakano ein, an dessen Arm sich die Gewinnerin des Preisausschreibens festhielt und das ringsum herrschende Chaos neugierig musterte.

„Kommen wir irgendwie ungelegen?“

 

~~~

 

„Chef! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?!“ Sakano stieß Midori beiseite und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei seinem Vorgesetzten, den er rasch auf die Beine zerrte und einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog. „Geht es Ihnen gut?!“

Tohma schnaubte wütend und schüttelte Sakanos Hände ab, die ihren Weg irgendwie um seine Taille gefunden hatten und ihn fest umklammert hielten. „Lassen Sie Unsinn! Natürlich geht es mir gut!“

„Aber...“ Sakano fing einen tiefschwarz gefärbten Blick auf und zuckte hastig zurück. Betreten senkte er den Kopf. „Verzeihung.“

Tohma wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Mädchen zu, welches das um sie herum herrschende Durcheinander aus vollen Zügen zu genießen schien. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Midori?! Ich darf doch Midori zu ihnen sagen?!“

Er wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern nahm ihren Arm und schob sie langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Die anderen folgten ihnen neugierig. „Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?“

„Nein danke.“ Midori sah sich neugierig um und lächelte dann. Ihr Blick wanderte kritisch über sein Erscheinungsbild und Tohma erinnerte sich erst in diesem Augenblick wieder daran, dass er ein Kleid trug. „Sie sehen wirklich niedlich aus in diesem Kleid. Es steht Ihnen.“

Tohma lief rot an und ignorierte das unterdrückte Kichern, welches aus Shuichis Richtung zu ihm herüber klang mit steinerner Miene. „Vielen Dank,“ presste er gequält hervor und zog ihr einen Stuhl hervor. „Vielleicht ein wenig Wasser, Saft oder Tee?“

„Ich würde mich lieber im Studio umsehen. Ich war noch nie bei Dreharbeiten dabei und das alles ist so furchtbar aufregend! Außerdem bin ich schon ganz gespannt, euch alle kennenzulernen. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ich das gewonnen habe, war ein Geschenk des Himmels.“

„Ganz so hätte ich das jetzt nicht bezeichnet“, murmelte Tohma unhörbar und tätschelte kurz ihren Arm. Er griff sich Eiri und schob ihn dem Mädchen entgegen. „Ich bin sicher, Eiri wird sich gerne um Sie kümmern. Ich schlage vor, sie folgen ihm ein wenig und sehen ihm über die Schulter. Da er mit der Regie betraut ist, ist er die beste Wahl dafür.“

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wandte Tohma sich ab und rauschte hinaus, während sein Schwager ihn mit glühenden Blicken hinterher starrte und ihm insgeheim die Pest an den Hals wünschte.

 

~~~

 

„Und das haben Sie sich ganz allein ausgedacht?!“ Midori starrte Eiri aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Der Schriftsteller biß die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte mühsam den Wunsch, dem Mädchen einen Schlag zu verpassen. Wie konnte man nur dermaßen einfältig sein? „Das muss aber anstrengend gewesen sein!“

‚Noch ein Wort und ich bringe sie um.‘ Eiri hoffte, man würde ihm seine Gedanken nicht allzu deutlich ansehen. Er lächelte gequält und ließ das Mädchen weiterreden. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Stück und erst als Midori ihm einen gekränkten Blick zuwarf, viel ihm auf, dass er wohl irgendetwas entscheidendes verpaßt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Midori. Ich war schon wieder in Gedanken bei dem Stück“, entschuldigte er sich rasch und sah mit Erleichterung, dass das Mädchen verständnisvoll nickte.

„Ich verstehe, dass dies Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht. Daher will ich Sie auch nicht länger stören. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie mich vielleicht zu Koji Nanjo bringen könnten? Ich würde mich gern mit ihm unterhalten.“

Eiri zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. Wenn Midori lebensmüde war, dann war das allein ihr Problem.

 

~~~

 

Die Proben waren in vollem Gange, wenn es auch nur Shuichi und Katsumi waren, von denen der letztere versuchte, dem anderen einige seiner Komplexe auszutreiben.

„Wo ist denn Koji?!“ Eiri erschien auf dem Set mit Midori im Schlepptau, die sofort die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich Shuichi an den Hals zu werfen und mit Fragen zu bombadieren. Dieser wusste sichtlich nicht, was er machen sollte, doch Eiri dachte gar nicht daran, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Koji ist zur Zeit...unabkömmlich.“ Katsumi zauberte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Züge und für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Eiri sich mal wieder unangenehm an Tohma erinnert. Dieser lächelte auch immer so lieb und freundlich kurz bevor er seinem Gegenüber den finalen Schlag verpaßte. „Laß mich dir versichern, dass du ihn jetzt wirklich nicht stören willst.“

„Oh.“ Eiri fielen die Gerüchte wieder ein, die er über Koji Nanjo und seine angebliche Affaire zu Takuto Izumi gehört hatte. Er wurde rot.

Katsumi lächelte immer noch und nickte in Shuichis Richtung. „Also ich an deiner Stelle würde meinen Freund so bald wie möglich aus den Klauen dieses hysterischen Teenagers befreien.“

Eiri drehte sich überrascht um und ging dann rasch dazwischen, bevor Midori seinen hilflosen Freund noch weiter entblättern konnte bei dem Versuch, einige seiner Kleidungsstücke als Souvenir zu ergattern.

Als er ihren Arm nahm, sah diese ihn verwundert an und ließ widerstrebend das Hemd los, das sie Shuichi gerade über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

„Koji ist zur Zeit leider in einer wichtigen Besprechung und bedauerlicherweise müssen Shuichi und ich noch einige Szenen durchsprechen“, log Eiri dem Mädchen gewandt vor und schob sie unauffällig in Katsumis Richtung. Dieser sah das Unheil zwar kommen, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Er warf Eiri einen haßerfüllten Blick zu und bereitete sich auf das schlimmste vor. „Vielleicht möchten Sie sich so lange mit Katsumi unterhalten?“

„Wie?“ Midori schien einige Sekunden nicht recht zu wissen, wer Katsumi überhaupt war. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf, doch anscheinend hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, denn plötzlich quietschte Midori entzückt auf. „Oh, natürlich! Du bist doch dieses niedliche Model!“

Hinter Midoris Rücken zwinkerte Eiri dem frustrierten Katsumi triumphierend zu und machte sich zusammen mit seinem Geliebten davon.


	6. Gut, dass wir darüber mal geredet haben...

„Gelinde gesagt, waren die gestrigen Dreharbeiten eine Katastrophe!“

„Was für Dreharbeiten denn?“, warf Shuichi neugierig ein und erntete einen wütenden Blick des Schriftstellers.

„Eben.“ Sie hatten Stunden gebraucht, bis sie Midori endlich losgeworden waren und an einen Dreh war natürlich nicht zu denken gewesen. Das Mädchen war jedem ihrer Stars abwechselnd gefolgt und hatte diese damit beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Schließlich hatte Takasaka Erbarmen gezeigt und Midori wieder nach Hause gebracht.

„Woran lag das wohl?“, murmelte Takuto kaum hörbar und diesmal war er es, der einen verärgerten Blick von Eiri einstecken musste. Er entgegnete diesen Blick völlig ungerührt und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lief Eiri ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Rasch machte er weiter.

„Ich habe einige Änderungen am Stück vorgenommen. Midori hat mich darauf gebracht. Auch wenn sie ziemlich lästig ist, hat sie in diesem Fall doch eine ziemlich gute Idee gehabt. Wir werden einfach ein wenig mehr Dramatik in das Stück packen.“ Eiri wühlte in seinen Unterlagen und sah die anderen finster an. „Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, die Texte so einfach wie möglich zu halten. Nicht, dass ich mir Illusionen über eure Aufnahmefähigkeit machen würde, aber wir müssen das Beste daraus machen.“

„Also hör mal!“, protestierte Tohma wütend und die anderen sahen ihren Regisseur ebenso wütend an, doch Eiri zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wenn euch meine Kommentare nicht passen, dann schlage ich vor, ihr strengt euch in Zukunft ein wenig mehr an.“ Er reichte die Unterlagen weiter.

Mürrisch nahmen die Beteiligten das nächste Skript entgegen und blätterten darin herum. Schließlich war es wieder einmal Tohma, der mit vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Augen aufsah und einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat.

„Ist es immer noch nicht genug?!“, fuhr er seinen Schwager an und schleuderte ihm das Manuskript ins Gesicht. Er zitterte regelrecht vor Wut. „Allmählich reicht es mir, Eiri. Du haßt mich, soviel weiß ich jetzt und ich denke, dass hat auch jeder der anderen hier begriffen. Aber das geht einfach zu weit. Was soll ich tun? Vor dir auf die Knie fallen und um Verzeihung betteln? Darauf kannst du lange warten, denn es würde auch nichts mehr an dem ändern, was geschehen ist.“

Eiri blinzelte verblüfft, er war von Tohmas Ausbruch völlig überrascht worden. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Tohma? Woran hast du diesmal etwas auszusetzen?“

„Das weißt du ganz genau!“, zischte der andere ihm entgegen und wies auf die entsprechende Textstelle. Eiri las diese durch und erst in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm auf, wie es sich für Tohma anhören musste. Doch dieser würde ihm niemals glauben, dass es diesmal wirklich nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen war. Er hatte sich absolut nichts dabei gedacht, aber jetzt wo er es sah, konnte er diese Gelegenheit genauso gut ausnutzen.

„Ich wollte nur ein wenig Leben in die Sache bringen.“ Eiri grinste. „Es ist einfach glaubwürdiger, dass die dunkle Prinzessin den guten Prinzen für sich will und für diese Liebe alles tun würde. So ist es doch immer. Gerade du müßtest das doch wissen.“

Tohma lief rot an und schoß einen dermaßen haßerfüllten Blick auf seinen Schwager ab, dass dieser auf einmal doch ein wenig unsicher wurde. Vielleicht hatte er das ganze zu weit getrieben? Anscheinend hatte sein Verhalten Tohma wirklich getroffen, denn als er genau hinsah, konnte er Tränen in dessen Augen schimmern sehen. Sein Gewissen meldete sich, doch er unterdrückte diese Regung rasch. Er stand auf und legte sorgfältig die Unterlagen beiseite. Sein Blick richtete sich mit eisiger Intensität auf seinen Schwager, der sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, wie tief Eiris Verhalten in den letzten Tagen ihn verletzt hatte.

„Wenn dir etwas nicht paßt, dann kannst du mir das ganze gern unter vier Augen erklären, Tohma.“ Eiri wartete einige Sekunden, doch als er keine Antwort erhielt, setzte er sich wieder hin und nahm das Gespräch an der gleichen Stelle wieder auf, an der sie unterbrochen worden waren.

„Ich nehme an, damit ist alles geklärt?“ Eiri lächelte eisig in die Runde. „Noch Fragen?“

„Ja, eine.“ Takuto hatte sich, abgesehen von Tohma, als einziger die Mühe gemacht, den Text gründlich durchzublättern und die Änderungen, die er darin vorgefunden hatte, hatten seinen Blutdruck hochgejagt. „Warum um alles in der Welt hat Katsumi eine Bettszene mit Koji?“

 

~~~

 

K fühlte sich hintergangen. Dies kam nicht allzu oft vor, denn normalerweise wagte es niemand, sich ihm und seiner Magnum in den Weg zu stellen, doch diesmal war genau dieser Umstand eingetreten und das machte ihn wütend.

Shuichi war verschwunden. Nun, nicht spurlos, denn angeblich war er entschuldigt vom obersten Boss persönlich. K hätte es gerne nachgeprüft, nur war dieser leider auch unauffindbar. K hatte den begründeten Verdacht, dass man ihn übergangen hatte und dementsprechend finster war seine Laune.

Er schlich durch die Gänge der Produktionsfirma und überlegte, wie er herausfinden konnte, wo genau Shuichi sich aufhielt, als ihm auf Sakano über die Füße lief. Ohne darüber nachzudenken packte er den überraschten Produzenten am Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Wo ist er?!“

„E...wer....wa...?“ Ein wenig benommen starrte Sakano genau in die Mündung einer geladenen und zudem noch entsicherten Magnum, die genau zwischen seine Augen zielte. „Was um alles...K...HILFE!“

„Stell dich nicht so an, Sakano! Wenn du mir sagst, wo ich Shuichi finde, werde ich dir nicht weh tun!“ K schob die Waffe noch ein wenig dichter an Sakanos Kopf heran und lächelte ihn auffordernd an. „Nun? Wie sieht’s aus? Antwortest du, ‚bevor‘ ich dich anschießen muss oder hinterher...?“

„Ich kann nichts sagen! Es ist geheim! Anweisung vom Chef!“ Sakano klammerte sich an seinen Unterlagen fest und hoffte, K würde einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen, wenn man ihn mit der Nase drauf stieß, doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Geheim? Soso...“ K lächelte eisig und drückte die Mündung des Revolvers noch ein wenig fester gegen Sakanos Stirn. „Wo ist Shuichi? Er ist seit drei Tagen nicht ins Studio gekommen und zu Hause ist er auch nicht. Also? Eins, zwei, dr...“

„ErunddieanderensindineinemabgelegenenStudioumdenFilmfürdasPreisausschreibenzudrehen,“ sprudelte der Produzent hervor und hielt schließlich atemlos inne.

Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass die Waffe von seiner Stirn entfernt wurde, doch seine Erleichterung hielt nicht allzu lange vor, denn K beugte sich vor und forderte mit kalter Stimme: „Bring mich hin.“

 

~~~

 

_Währenddessen im Studio..._

„Niemand verläßt den Raum, ehe wir die Angelegenheit nicht geklärt haben“, stellte Koji mit steinerner Miene fest und die anderen stöhnten kollektiv auf.

„Was soll das? Wir sollten endlich weitermachen! Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren!“, fragte Tohma verzweifelt nach und sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

„Erst muss das hier geklärt werden! Ich weigere mich...“ Koji sah sich um. Erst jetzt schien ihm aufzufallen, dass sein bester Freund durch Abwesenheit glänzte. „Wo Katsumi denn überhaupt?“

„Der hat eine Besprechung mit seinem Onkel.“ Wenn Koji überrascht war, dass es ausgerechnet Tohma war, der ihm diese Frage beantwortete, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Der Sänger wandte sich wieder Eiri zu. „Ist ja auch egal. Du mußt die Szene umschreiben.“

Eiri verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann die Szene nicht umschreiben! Mit wem willst du denn sonst ins Bett steigen? Etwa mit dem anderen Prinzen? Oder mit dem König? Es muss eine der Prinzessinnen sein! Das heißt entweder Katsumi oder Tohma.“

„Eiri...“ Ein warnendes Grollen aus Tohmas Richtung erinnerte Eiri daran, dass es besser war, diesen Gedanken nicht weiter auszuführen.

„Warum um alles in der Welt muss überhaupt eine Liebesszene in diesem Film sein? Sprengen diese unnötigen Kleinigkeiten nicht unseren zeitlichen Rahmen?“, mischte Takuto sich ein, der so schnell wie möglich zu einer Klärung kommen wollte. Im Nachhinein hätte er sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er Koji auf diese Szene aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Und durch seine Äußerung hatte er dem anderen natürlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er eifersüchtig war. Grund genug für Koji, die Angelegenheit bis zum bitteren Ende auszudiskutieren.

„Diese unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten, wie du sie zu nennen beliebst, sind genau die Szenen, wegen denen die Zuschauer diesen Film anschauen werden.“

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Film so kurz wie möglich sein soll! Wie lange soll er denn dauern, wenn er fertig ist? Von den Dreharbeiten ganz zu schweigen?“ Takuto sah Eiri auffordernd an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nur das Wohl des Films im Sinn.“

„Seit wann das denn?!“ Koji zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du warst doch derjenige, der sich als erster gedrückt hat!“

„Wenn dieser Film beim Publikum durchfällt, dann wird sich das auf uns alle auswirken. Denkt ihr denn, das hier ist ein Spiel? Ihr wollt den Film nicht drehen? Ich auch nicht. Aber wir sind nun einmal hier und wenn dieser Film eine Katastrophe wird, dann will ich nicht, dass Drehbuch oder Regie daran schuld sind. Habt ihr denn gar keinen Stolz?“

Schweigen antwortete ihm. Eiri wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, doch seine Kollegen schienen noch ganz benommen von seiner kleinen Rede. Bis auf eine Ausnahme.

„Das war eine beeindruckende Ansprache, Eiri!“ Shuichi sprang seinem Freund an den Hals und drückte ihn heulend an sich.

„Laß los, Idiot!“ Eiri schob seinen Freund beinahe gewaltsam von sich und sah auffordernd in die Runde. „Also? Was ist nun? Nehmen wir das ganze jetzt ernst oder blasen wir die Sache ab?“

„Du sagst, du willst das dieser Film ein Erfolg wird?“ Tohma sah seinen Schwager lange an. Dann gestattete er sich ein kleines Lächeln und fuhr fort: „Ist dir eigentlich schon einmal aufgefallen, dass du dir fortwährend widersprichst?“

Eiri ignorierte diese Äußerung großzügig und hielt Koji sein Skript entgegen. „Vertrau mir. Du willst schließlich Katsumi heiraten. Also bitte. Die perfekte Lösung.“

Koji war immer noch nicht so recht überzeugt. „Du hast wohl vergessen, dass Katsumi mich nicht will. Soll ich ihn vergewaltigen, oder was? Sie...nein er...ach egal, Katsumi will schließlich Takuto.“

„Wirklich?“, erklang Shuichis Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Ich dachte, Takuto wäre mit dir zusammen.“

„Wir reden immer noch über den Film, du Trottel!“, fuhr Koji den anderen Sänger ungehalten an. Wie konnte jemand nur dermaßen beschränkt sein? Diese Frage stellte er sich jedesmal, wenn er mit Shuichi zu tun hatte, doch bisher hatte er keine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden.

„Nun...“, weiter kam Eiri nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick schwang die Tür auf und K stolzierte herein.

„Hallo, Leute!“ Der ehemalige Secret-Service Agent sah mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen in die Runde und bedachte dann Tohma mit einem eisigen Blick. „Sie haben sicher nur vergessen, mich von Shuichis neuem Projekt zu informieren, nicht wahr? Ich bin sicher, Sie würden seinem Manager niemals etwas vorenthalten.“

„Was wollen Sie hier, K?!“ Tohma hatte genug. Erst dieser Film, dann die ewigen Streitereien mit Eiri und jetzt auch noch K. Es wurde ihm allmählich wirklich zu viel. „Niemand hat Sie eingeladen. Verschwinden Sie.“

„Tsts... wieso so unfreundlich? Außerdem behindern Sie mich in Ausübung meiner Pflichten!“ K zog seine Waffe hervor und begann, diese mit langsamen, genüßlichen Bewegungen zu polieren. „Ich bin Shuichis Manager und dazu gehört auch, über jeden seiner Schritte informiert zu sein.“

„Warum sind Sie dann hier? Schließlich wissen Sie nun Bescheid.“

„Ich bin hier, weil niemand es für nötig befunden hat, mich über den Aufenthaltsort meines Schützlings in Kenntnis zu setzen und ich mich erst informieren wollte, ob dieses Projekt seiner Karriere auch nicht schadet“ K blieb dicht hinter der Tür stehen und nahm die aktuelle Stimmung in sich auf. Was er sah, ließ seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zucken. „Ihr seht aus, als würdet ihr euch gleich an die Kehle gehen.“

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung!“ Mit diesen Worten stürmte Katsumi herein und prallte gegen K, der immer noch die Tür blockierte. „Huch!“

K stolperte vorwärts, hielt seine Magnum jedoch eisern fest. Kaum hatte er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, wirbelte er herum und presste die Mündung der Waffe gegen Katsumis Stirn. Der Junge starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und rührte sich nicht.

„Ähm....hallo?“ Katsumi sah panisch zu seinen Freunden hinüber. „Wer ist das denn?!“

„Das ist K.“ Mit diesen trotz ihrer Kürze reichlich düster klingenden Worten stellte Eiri den Mann vor und verfiel gleich darauf wieder in mißmutiges Schweigen.

„Und?“, wollte Katsumi wissen, als keiner der anderen Anstalten machte, mehr zu diesem Thema zu sagen.

„Er ist Shuichis Manager, aber das mußt du dir nicht merken. Er wollte eh gerade gehen“, stellte Tohma trocken fest und ignorierte den wütenden Blick, den K ihm zuwarf.

Katsumi sah noch einmal zu dem Mann auf und stellte fest, dass dieser immer noch die Waffe auf ihn richtete. K schien wie benommen. Er starrte in Katsumis Augen und hatte das Gefühl in ihnen zu ertrinken. Schließlich riß er sich von diesem Anblick los und ließ seinen Blick langsam und genüßlich über dessen Körper wandern. Was er sah gefiel ihm. Er war so beschäftigt mit seinen Betrachtungen, dass er Katsumis nächste Worte kaum hörte.

„Die können Sie jetzt runter nehmen. Und lassen Sie mich durch. Ich bin eh schon viel zu spät.“

Als K sich nicht rührte, presste Katsumi wütend die Lippen aufeinander und schob sich an dem Mann vorbei in den Raum hinein. Kaum hatte er jedoch zwei Schritte getan, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich langsam zu dem hochgewachsenen Amerikaner um, der grinsend auf ihn hinuntersah.

„Ist was, Sweetheart?“

Katsumi atmete tief durch und beschloß, die Sache an Ort und Stelle zu klären. Solche Dinge erstickte man besser im Keim, sonst verselbständigten sie sich irgendwann und gerieten außer Kontrolle. „Erstens, mein Name ist nicht Sweetheart. Ich heiße Katsumi Shibuya. Zweitens, ich kenne Sie nicht und will Sie auch nie näher kennenlernen und drittens will ich nie wieder Ihre Hand auf meinem Hintern spüren. Ist das klar?!“

K musterte den zierlichen Jungen erstaunt, doch dann erhellte ein beinahe verträumtes Lächeln seine Züge. „Du willst also erobert werden? Das gefällt mir! Ich jage gerne, wenn die Beute sich lohnt.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Katsumi klar wurde, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte, doch dann wurde er glühend rot und trat sicherheitshalber mehrere Schritte zurück.

„HÖREN SIE JETZT ENDLICH MIT DEM BLÖDSINN AUF, K?!“ Tohma musste sich einfach Luft machen, nachdem er und alle anderen dem merkwürdigem Schlagabtausch zwischen K und Katsumi mit wachsender Beunruhigung gefolgt waren.

„Sicher!“ K warf sich auf den nächsten Stuhl und sah fröhlich grinsend in die Runde. „Also? Machen wir weiter?!“


	7. Annäherungen

„Ich finde immer noch, dass diese Szene absolut überflüssig ist!“

Katsumi seufzte noch einmal und verdrehte die Augen, als Koji seinen Standpunkt zum wohl dreihundertsten Male deutlich machte. „Nun komm schon! Schließlich haben wir einen Kompromiß gefunden! Die Bettszene wurde gestrichen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Kuss und niemand wird merken, dass er nicht echt ist!“

Koji zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum ich dich küssen soll, wenn wir uns gerade erst fünf Minuten kennen? Das ist albern!“

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der Prinz den du spielst ebenso Trieb gesteuert ist wie du!“, gab Katsumi heftig zurück. „Glaubst du etwa, ich reiße mich darum von dir betatscht zu werden?“

„Können wir dann endlich...?“ Eiri kam sich vor wie in einem Irrenhaus, doch niemand schenkte seiner Verzweiflung die geringste Beachtung. Dementsprechend düster war seine Stimmung. Doch auch das interessierte niemanden.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso...“ Weiter kam Koji nicht, denn Eiri platzte der Kragen.

„Willst du meine Anweisungen in Frage stellen? Bitte sehr! Dann mach du doch die Regie!“

„Meine Güte bist du empfindlich.“ Koji schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber wie ihr wollt. Bringen wir’s hinter uns.“

„Endlich.“ Eiri konnte es kaum glauben. „Also, alle auf die Plätze. Die erste Begegnung zwischen der Prinzessin und ihrem ungewollten Verehrer!“

 

~~~

 

Koji begutachtete sich im Spiegel und war mit seiner Wirkung sehr zufrieden. Das Kostüm stand ihm einfach großartig. Vielleicht sollte er einige Fotos machen lassen und diese dann an seine Fans verteilen? Oder als Vergrößerung in seinem Schlafzimmer aufhängen? Als er sich umwandte, fing er einen finsteren Blick seines Freundes auf und verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass dieses Kostüm mir gut steht?“

„Ganz toll, Koji. Können wir den Blödsinn jetzt bitte hinter uns bringen?!“ Takuto war alles andere als glücklich, weil sein Freund kurz davor war einen anderen zu küssen. Auch wenn dieser sein bester Freund und nicht im mindesten schwul war, änderte dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass er dem ganzen äußerst skeptisch gegenüber stand.

„Alle auf die Plätze!“ Eiri hoffte, dass jetzt endlich alle Beteiligten einfach nur das taten, was man ihnen sagte. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihn völlig zermürbt, was nicht zuletzt an der schier endlos währenden Diskussion mit Koji lag. Das einzige was ihn tröstete, war die Gewißheit, dass es eigentlich ja gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnte. Neben ihm ließ sich K nieder. Seine Augen folgten jeder einzelnen Bewegung die Katsumi machte und Eiri revidierte seine Meinung rasch.

Der Dreh begann. Zu aller Erstaunen schafften sowohl Koji als auch Shuichi es, ihre Rollen vorbildlich durchzuhalten, während sie die Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit diskutierten und ohne Zwischenfälle verlagerte die Handlung sich in die Gemächer der Prinzessin.

Koji betrat den kleinen Raum schwungvoll und sah sich seinem Freund gegenüber der, wie es schien, nur mit Mühe eine ernst Miene bewahren konnte. Katsumi saß in einem enganliegenden Kleid auf seinem Stuhl, krampfhaft bemüht, nicht zu lachen, als er seinen Freund auf sich zu stolzieren sah.

„Ich grüße Euch, Prinzessin!“

„Willkommen in unserem Land, Prinz“, brachte Katsumi leicht gequält hervor und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Blick von der wippenden Feder abzuwenden, die Kojis Hut zierte und bei jedem seiner Schritte spöttisch auf und ab zu tanzen schien.

Koji sah das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und beschloß, die Sache ein wenig abzukürzen. Eigentlich hätte noch ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen den beiden folgen sollen, doch da er über Katsumis Verhalten ziemlich verärgert war, kam Koji gleich zur Sache.

„Ihr seid wunderschön, Prinzessin!“ Er beugte sich vor und nahm Katsumis Hand in seine, dann flüsterte er gereizt: „Wag es nicht, mich auszulachen!“

„Würde ich doch nie, Koji!“, versicherte Katsumi mit einem leisen Beben in der Stimme. Gleich darauf konnte er nichts mehr sagen, denn Koji hatte sich noch ein wenig weiter vorgebeugt und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Als er seine Zunge in Katsumis Mund zwang, geriet der kleinere Junge in Panik und versuchte seinen Freund von sich weg zu drücken. Er schlug mit beiden Händen auf Kojis Schultern ein, doch es nützte nichts und schließlich gab Katsumi mit einem leisen Seufzen nach und schlang seine Arme um Koji Hals, um diesen näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Als der Kuß andauerte, wurden die anderen mißtrauisch.

„HE!“, protestierte Takuto lautstark vom Rand aus und riß den Sänger so aus seiner Versunkenheit. Mit einem beinahe bedauernden Seufzen ließ er von seinem Freund ab.

Als Koji ihn endlich freigab, schnappte Katsumi heftig nach Luft. Er war sichtlich erschüttert und wirkte ein wenig benommen. „Von einem Zungenkuß war nie die Rede!“, stieß er keuchend hervor und wischte sich heftig den Mund ab.

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst mich nicht auslachen!“, stellte Koji unbeeindruckt fest und wich hastig Katsumis halbherzigem Tritt aus. Er ging zu Takuto zurück, der ihn mit einem eisigen Lächeln empfing und dann mit einem gezielten Faustschlag k.o. schlug.

 

~~~

 

„Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!“ Koji presste den Eisbeutel auf die Schwellung auf seiner Wange und warf Takuto einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Das gehörte doch zur Rolle!“

„Tatsächlich? Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir so geht, aber meines Wissens besteht immer noch ein riesiger Unterschied zwischen einem ‚vorgetäuschten‘ und einem echten Zungenkuss.“

„Aber Izumi! Das war nicht meine Schuld! Katsumi hat das ganze provoziert!“

„Ha!“ Takuto wandte sich beleidigt ab.

Sein Freund schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich. „Bitte, Izumi! Du mußt mir glauben! Das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten!“

„Ach wirklich? Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr ihr beide das ganze genossen habt!“

„Ich habe nicht eine einzige Sekunde davon genossen, Izumi! Es war Katsumi, der sich mir an den Hals geworfen hat!“

Takuto drehte sich zu ihm um, tiefsten Unglauben auf dem Gesicht. „‘Er‘ hat sich ‚dir‘ an den Hals geworfen?! Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!“

„Izumi...“, bettelte Koji und machte Anstalten, vor seinem Freund auf die Knie zu sinken, doch dieser funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Soll ich dir das etwa glauben? Das du unschuldig bist? Und das nach all deinen Frauengeschichten?“

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht vergleichen!“ Koji wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. „Was kann ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?!“

Takuto sah ihn mißtrauisch an, dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und seufzte. „Laß mich einfach ein wenig allein, Koji. In Ordnung? Ich muss erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.“

Koji starrte ihm unglücklich hinterher, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee und rasch machte er sich auf die Suche nach Katsumi.

Er fand ihn schließlich in dessen Garderobe.

Katsumi stand vor dem Spiegel und versuchte verzweifelt an den Reißverschluß zu kommen, der sein Kostüm zusammenhielt und machte dabei allerlei merkwürdige Verrenkungen.

„Ah, Koji! Gut das du kommst! Kannst du mir mal helfen?“ Katsumi winkte den anderen näher heran und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Ziehst du mir bitte den Reißverschluß auf? Ich komme allein nicht dran. Keine Ahnung, wie die Frauen das schaffen, aber wahrscheinlich gibt es dabei einen Trick, den man nur vergessen hat mir mitzuteilen.“

Koji verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vergiß es. Ich bin es, der Hilfe braucht. Und zwar dringend!“

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?!“ Katsumi ahnte nichts Gutes und Kojis nächste Worte bestätigten diesen Verdacht.

„Izumi glaubt mir nicht, dass unser Kuss nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Ich will, dass du mit ihm redest. Sag ihm, dass es deine Schuld war und alles ist wieder in Ordnung.“

Katsumi strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und überlegte, ob er wirklich richtig verstanden hatte. Nach einem Blick in Kojis Augen wurde ihm klar, dass dieser jedes einzelne Wort genau so gemeint hatte, wie er es gesagt hatte.

„Das ist Unsinn, Koji. Meinst du nicht, dass Izumi erst recht mißtrauisch wird, wenn ich auf einmal bei ihm auftauche und deine Unschuld beteuere? Am besten du wartest einfach ab, bis er sich beruhigt hat.“

„Aber so lange kann ich nicht warten! Du mußt mir helfen! Du bist mein Freund!“ Koji faßte Katsumis Arm und zerrte ihn zur Tür. „Im übrigen hast du mich provoziert! Wenn du mich nicht ausgelacht hättest, dann wäre das nie passiert!“

„Laß los!“ Katsumi wand sich in Kojis Griff, befreien konnte er sich allerdings nicht. Verärgert stemmte er die Füße in den Boden und warf sich zurück. Es hätte klappen können, doch leider hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Koji nicht loslassen würde und so fand er sich gleich darauf unter seinem Freund auf dem Boden wieder. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und Kojis Gewicht tat ein übriges, um ihn heftig nach Atem ringen zu lassen.

„Geh von mir runter, Idiot! Du bist schwer!“

„Hilfst du mir oder nicht?!“ Koji verlagerte ein wenig sein Gewicht und begann unbewußt, seine Hüften an Katsumi zu reiben. Dieser merkte ganz genau, was gerade geschah und hielt vollkommen still. Nur nichts provozieren, sagte er sich leise und hoffte, Koji würde so schnell wie möglich aufstehen.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Koji! Aber jetzt geh runter! Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!“ Eine Bewegung im Türrahmen erregte Katsumis Aufmerksamkeit. ‚Das ist nicht wahr!‘, war alles, woran er noch denken konnte, bevor Izumi einen Schritt in den Raum hinein machte und seine beiden sogenannten Freunde mit einem angewiderten Blick bedachte.

„Izumi...!“ Koji rappelte sich so schnell wie möglich auf, tiefrot im Gesicht. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!“

„Was denke ich denn?!“, fragte Takuto mit kalter Stimme nach und ließ seinen Blick von Koji zu Katsumi wandern, der immer noch auf dem Boden hockte und das ganze irgendwie nicht fassen konnte. So ein mieses Timing war doch völlig unmöglich! So etwas gab es doch sonst nur in Seifenopern oder schlechten Filmen. In diesem Augenblick fing er Takutos Blick auf und schauderte. Das sah wirklich nicht gut aus.

„Katsumi brauchte Hilfe mit seinem Reißverschluß...“ Koji hielt erschrocken inne, als er erkannte, wie sich diese Worte anhören mußten und beschloß den Mund zu halten.

Takuto sah ihn noch einige Sekunden verächtlich an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging eilig davon. Koji stürzte ihm hinterher. „Warte!“

Katsumi setzte sich vor den Spiegel und sah sich selbst nachdenklich an, dann schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und brach hysterisch lachend zusammen.

 

~~~

 

Obwohl Koji ihm beharrlich folgte, weigerte Takuto sich, diesem auch nur den kleinsten Blick zuzuwerfen. Er stapfte in Richtung Set und ignorierte die Unschuldsbeteuerungen des Sängers geflissentlich.

„Bitte...Izumi...warte doch! Ich kann alles erklären!“

Takuto drehte sich kurz um und sein Blick hätte ausgereicht, jeden anderen in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch bei Koji bewirkte er das genaue Gegenteil. Es war wie immer. Je mehr Takuto sich bemühte, den anderen loszuwerden, desto anhänglicher wurde Koji.

Mit einem leisen Schnauben drehte er sich um und stapfte er in Richtung Set davon, Koji wie immer dicht auf seinen Fersen.

 

~~~

 

„Also eine Pause wäre jetzt das richtige“, stellte Tohma fest, allerdings leise genug, damit sein Schwager dies nicht mitbekam. Dieser war dermaßen gereizt, dass es ein Wunder war, das er noch niemanden geschlagen hatte.

„Eine Pause? Gute Idee!“ Shuichi griff die Idee voller Begeisterung auf und sah Eiri hoffnungsvoll an. Dieser runzelte wütend die Stirn.

„Ihr wollt eine Pause? Wofür denn? Ihr habt noch nichts geleistet!“

Tohma zuckte unter Eiris stechendem Blick erschrocken zusammen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Text in seiner Hand. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, sich jetzt mit seinem Schwager auseinander zu setzen.

Shuichi hatte keine solchen Hemmungen. „Ich will etwas Essen, Eiri!“ Der Junge klammerte sich an seinem Freund fest und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Biiiittteeeee!“

„Oh, halt endlich den Mund!“ Eiri sah sich um und stellte fest, dass alle anderen anscheinend ebenfalls nach einer Pause verlangten. „Na gut. Meinetwegen. Machen wir Pause.“

Erleichterung durchwehte die Halle, als die Anwesenden ihre Plätze verließen und sich in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückzogen. 

„Kochst du uns etwas?“, fragte Shuichi voller Begeisterung stupste Tohma an, der ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf.

„Kochen? Ich? Für euch?“ Tohma faßte es nicht. Dieser Junge hatte wirklich gar keinen Respekt vor ihm. „Was glaubst du eigentlich...“

Weiter kam er nicht. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und als Tohma sich umdrehte, sah er sich Takuto gegenüber, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn mit einem ungewöhnlich freundlichen Lächeln bedachte. „Wir könnten gemeinsam kochen! Zu zweit macht es viel mehr Spaß als allein!“

„Äh...“ Tohma war so überrumpelt, dass er sich von Takuto widerstandslos in die kleine Küche ziehen ließ, die neben dem Aufenthaltsraum lag.

Koji verfolgte die Handlungen seines Freundes mit vor Wut zu kleinen Schlitzen verengten Augen und beschloß, die Angelegenheit nicht auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

 

~~~

 

„Essen ist fertig!“

Dieser Ruf brachte die anderen dazu, sich so schnell wie möglich an dem Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum einzufinden und gespannt auf die beiden Köche zu warten, die gleich darauf mit mehreren Tellern voller Pfannkuchen in den Raum segelten.

„Wow! Das sieht lecker aus!“ Shuichi stürzte sich auf die noch dampfenden Pfannkuchen und sicherte sich rasch seinen Anteil.

Eiri verdrehte genervt die Augen und vertiefte sich in sein Drehbuch, das Essen komplett ignorierend. Es gab schließlich wichtigeres, als das leibliche Wohl im Auge zu behalten.

Takuto setzte das Tablett ab und suchte sich einen Stuhl möglichst weit von Koji entfernt. Was ihm allerdings nicht viel nützte, da dieser sich umgehend umsetzte. Bevor Takuto noch einmal den Platz wechseln konnte, wurde ihm diese Möglichkeit durch das Eintreffen von Takasaka und K genommen, die beide die letzten Stunden damit zugebracht hatten, sich besser kennenzulernen und über die Probleme von Managern zu reden, die von ihren Schützlingen grundsätzlich nicht verstanden und beständig ausgenutzt wurden.

Zu K’s nicht geringer Freude, fand er sich direkt gegenüber von Katsumi wieder, der weder K, noch Koji oder Takuto ansah. Doch K war niemand, der so einfach aufgab. Obwohl Katsumi sein bestes tat um sich unsichtbar zu machen, gab K sich alle Mühe, ihn in eine Konversation zu verwickeln.

Verzweifelt versuchte Katsumi ihm durch eisiges Schweigen anzudeuten, dass er kein Interesse hatte, doch es nützte nichts. Schließlich warf er Takasaka einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu und dieser hatte Mitleid.

„Wie lange sind Sie denn schon in Japan?,“ erkundigte der Manager sich höflich und wurde mit einem irritierten Blick aus K’s blauen Augen belohnt. Nichtsdestotrotz beantwortete er die Frage.

„Seit einigen Jahren. Mit Unterbrechungen allerdings.“ K versuchte sich voll und ganz auf Katsumi zu konzentrieren, auch wenn Takasaka ihn mehr oder minder erfolgreich abzulenken versuchte.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches versuchte Koji immer noch, Takuto von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. „Es ist überhaupt nichts passiert!“, flüsterte Koji seinem Freund ins Ohr und fummelte mit seiner Hand unter dem Tisch an Takutos Beinen herum. Dieser warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und ließ seine Hand ebenfalls unter den Tisch gleiten.

Währenddessen lief das Gespräch zwischen K und Takasaka ungestört weiter. „Gefällt es Ihnen denn?!“

„Ja, es ist einfach wunderbar!“ K warf Katsumi einen anzüglichen Blick zu und wurde mit einem wütenden Stirnrunzeln belohnt. Der Junge wollte nur noch weg, aber das stand leider außer Diskussion. Er steckte immer noch in seinem Kostüm, da er den Reißverschluß ums Verrecken nicht aufbekam, aber ihm fiel einfach niemand ein, den er um Hilfe bitten konnte. Koji und Takuto kamen einfach nicht mehr in Frage, Takasaka würde wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt erleiden und K hätte ihm wahrscheinlich mit Freuden beim ausziehen geholfen und was dieser danach versuchen würde, konnte Katsumi sich nur zu gut ausmalen. Da blieb er lieber bis zu seinem Lebensende in diesem Kleid.

In diesem Augenblick brüllte Koji auf der anderen Seite des Tisches vor Schmerzen und zog seine blutende Hand unter dem Tisch hervor. Auf seinem Handrücken malten sich die Einstiche ab, die Takutos Eßstäbchen hinterlassen hatten.

Die Anwesenden zuckten erschrocken zusammen und starrten auf den blutenden Sänger, der schließlich aufsprang und in der Küche verschwand, wo er meinte einen Verbandskasten gesehen zu haben. Takuto aß inzwischen ungerührt weiter.

„Ja, nicht wahr?! Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier!“, versuchte Takasaka die Situation zu überspielen, was jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

„Hör mal, Tohma...“, begann Eiri, plötzlich den festen Entschluß verspürend, sich für sein vorangegangenes Verhalten zu entschuldigen, doch seine guten Absichten wurden durch Tohmas Handy vereitelt, der den Anruf eines befreundeten Fernsehproduzenten empfing. Während Tohma eilig einige Anweisungen und Wünsche durchgab, nutzte K die Gelegenheit, mit seinem Fuß Katsumis Knöchel zu liebkosen. Dieser trat nach ihm, traf statt dessen aber Takasaka, der ihn nun mit einem verletzten Blick bedachte, während er sich schmerzerfüllt den Knöchel rieb.

„Entschuldige, Taka-chan!“ Katsumi strahlte ihn an. „Das galt nicht dir!“

„Kein Problem...“ Takasaka schlürfte hastig seinen Kamillentee und hoffte auf dessen beruhigende Wirkung. Irgendwie hatten seine Magengeschwüre zugenommen, seit er an diesem Projekt mitarbeitete.

Tohma beendete sein Telefonat und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. „Tut mir leid! Was wolltest du mir sagen?“

„War nicht wichtig“, seufzte Eiri und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Skript. Ihm war mittlerweile alles egal. Hauptsache das Essen war bald beendet.

„Also, ich muss mir mal die Beine vertreten!“ Takuto sprang auf und ging hinaus. Katsumi nutzte die Gelegenheit, um aus K’s Reichweite zu flüchten, da dieser mit seinem Fuß wieder auf Erkundungstour gegangen war. Nur diesmal ein klein wenig höher als zuvor und damit eindeutig zu weit gehend.

Das war der Startschuß und innerhalb weniger Sekunden saß Shuichi allein am Tisch, den Mund immer noch voll mit Pfannkuchen.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder nicht?!“, brüllte Eiri ihm durch die halboffene Tür zu und ging wieder zurück, um seinem Freund auf den Rücken zu klopfen, nachdem dieser sich vor Schreck beinahe an dem letzten Bissen verschluckt hätte.


	8. Revierstreitigkeiten

K war auf der Jagd. Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit zugebracht, seine Beute zu beobachten, während der Beobachtung eine Strategie zu entwickeln und sie schließlich langsam aber sicher einzukreisen und zuzuschlagen.

Seine Gelegenheit kam, als Katsumi sich in einer der wenigen Pausen in die Küche zurückzog, um sich etwas zu trinken zu organisieren.

Lautlos pirschte er sich an den Jungen heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „So ganz allein?“

Katsumi zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich rasch um, nur um sofort in K’s Armen zu landen. Unwillig riß er sich los und trat zurück. „Was soll denn das jetzt wieder? Behalten Sie Ihre Finger bei sich, Mr. K.“

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf den Zügen des Ex-Agenten aus und Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich seiner Beute, die ebenso beständig zurückwich.

„Du gefällst mir, Kleiner. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?“

„Das beruht keineswegs auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

„Nun, das dürfte kein Problem darstellen.“ K hatte Katsumi in eine Ecke gedrängt und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben dem Kopf des Jungen auf, um ihm so jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu nehmen. Katsumi fand das überhaupt nicht lustig. Als K sich dann auch noch näher an ihn herandrückte und mit der anderen Hand unter sein Hemd glitt, hatte er genug.

„FINGER WEG!“

„Au.“ K pustete auf seine Hand, wo Katsumis Schlag ihn getroffen hatte, nur um seinen Arm gleich darauf um Katsumis Taille zu schlingen und den Jungen in eine heftige Umarmung zu reißen. Sie starrten sich sekundenlang an, K siegesgewiß, Katsumi voller Panik, dann beugte K sich hinunter und drückte Katsumi einen heftigen Kuss auf.

„Was soll das?!“ Katsumi schnappte heftig nach Luft, wobei seine Wangen von einer glühenden Röte überzogen wurden, doch K hörte nicht auf ihn. So dicht vor seinem Ziel wollte er nicht aufgeben und so fand sich Katsumi gleich darauf zu seinem Entsetzen in den Armen dieses Verrückten wieder und wurde mit raschen Schritten in Richtung Garderobe davongetragen.

 

~~~

 

_Währenddessen im Aufenthaltsraum..._

„Was ist denn das jetzt wieder für eine infame...“ Tohma starrte auf den Brief, den Eiri ihm gerade in die Hand gedrückt hatte und versuchte die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen, die immer wieder vor seinen Augen ineinander zu laufen schienen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“

„Doch. Ist es.“

„Aber das ist doch albern!“ Eiri zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, was seinem Schwager ein wütendes Fauchen entlockte. „Wer hat dich nur auf diese hirnrissige Idee gebracht?!“

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein...“ Der Schriftsteller sah ihn nachdenklich an und schien zu überlegen, was er Tohma sagen sollte. Schließlich stellte er mit unbeteiligter Stimme fest: „Es war K der mich darauf gebracht. Mir war es gar nicht aufgefallen, aber er hat sich den Vertrag durchgelesen und dabei eine äußerst interessante Entdeckung gemacht.“

„Und diese Entdeckung musst die sofort zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzen?“ Tohma knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen. „Wer gibt dir das Recht dazu?“

„Niemand. Ich nehme es mir einfach“, stellte Eiri ungerührt fest und genoß die unterschwellige Wut, die sich auf Tohmas Gesicht abzeichnete. Warum er in letzter Zeit so viel Spaß daran hatte seinen Schwager zur Weißglut zu treiben, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Es war einfach nur ein schönes Gefühl.

Shuichi, der bisher unbeachtet in einer der hinteren Ecken gesessen und die restlichen Pfannkuchen gefuttert hatte, sah neugierig auf. „Und was bedeutet das jetzt?“

Tohma schleuderte den Brief mit einem wütenden Grollen auf den Tisch und warf dem pinkhaarigen Sänger einen gereizten Blick zu. „Selbst wenn du zuhörst, verstehst du nicht ein einziges Wort“, kommentierte er bösartig, ehe Eiri Gelegenheit hatte, einzugreifen. Doch kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, fiel ihm auf, das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Eiris Hand schoß vor und krallte sich in seinen Unterarm, dann zerrte er Tohma dicht zu sich heran. „Was hatte ich dir wegen Shuichi gesagt?“, flüsterte er seinem Schwager drohend ins Ohr, so leise, dass sein Freund nichts davon mitbekam. Dann stieß er ihn angewidert von sich. Tohma stolperte zurück und rieb sich immer wieder über die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Arm. Der Blick, den er dabei dem Schriftsteller zuwarf, hätte mühelos die Hölle einfrieren können.

„Wenn du zu blöd bist, um das was du unterschreibst richtig durchzulesen, dann ist das wohl kaum meine Schuld.“

„Könnt ihr denn den Vertrag nicht anfechten, weil nur Shibuya ihn unterschrieben hat?“, fragte Shuichi verständnislos nach. Tohma ballte wütend die Fäuste, sagte aber nichts.

Eiri grinste. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Freund und erklärte: „Tohma hat übersehen, dass in dem Vertrag eine Klausel eingefügt war, in dem Shibuya Prod. das alleinige Recht hat, für einen Regisseur zu sorgen. Sobald Shibuya jemanden für die Regie unter Vertrag genommen hat, kann er alle Entscheidungen zum Wohle des Filmes ohne Rücksprache mit den Verantwortlichen zu nehmen, allein treffen.“

„Und das bedeutet?" Shuichi hatte den Brief zwar mittlerweile auch gelesen, ihn aber irgendwie nicht so richtig verstanden.

„Das bedeutet, dass ihr genau das tut, was ich euch sage.“

„Tun wir das nicht schon ohnehin?“

„Nicht alle.“ Eiri warf Tohma einen schrägen Blick zu, der es jedoch vorzog, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. „Und zum Wohl des Films habe ich beschlossen, dass wir für den Rest der Dreharbeiten hier wohnen bleiben. Es ist alles da, was wir brauchen. Sanitäreinrichtungen, Küche und so weiter. Feldbetten werden in den nächsten Tagen nachgeliefert.“

„Wirklich? Hier wohnen? Das wird ein Spaß!“ Shuichi klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Dann sind wir so etwas wie eine große Familie!“

„Entschuldigt mich. Ich glaube mir wird schlecht.“ Tohma war ziemlich blaß um die Nase geworden und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Raum.

 

~~~

 

Koji wanderte nun schon seit fast einer Stunde durch das Studio, seine mit einem dicken Pflaster bedeckte Hand leidend gegen seine Brust gedrückt, doch irgendwie hatte Takuto es geschafft, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Reichlich frustriert kam er gerade an den Garderoben vorbei, als er einen erstickten Laut hörte, der sich verdächtig nach einem Hilfeschrei anhörte. Neugierig stieß er die Tür auf und sah hinein.

Mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm er den merkwürdigen Anblick, der sich ihm darbot, in sich auf. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass K seinen besten Freund auf dessen Schminktisch presste, wobei er mit einer Hand Katsumis Handgelenke über dessen Kopf festhielt und mit der anderen dessen Kostüm über die Hüften nach oben geschoben hatte.

Katsumi tat sein bestes den anderen von sich herunter zu stoßen, doch da er fast bewegungslos unter dem Ex-Agenten lag, erreichte er nur, dass dessen Erregung sich mit jeder seiner Bewegungen steigerte.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Koji die Absurdität der ganzen Szene klar wurde, doch dann trat er rasch ein und schlug die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu.

Langsam drehte K sich zu dieser unvorhergesehenen Störung um. „Können Sie nicht warten?“

„Bis ich dran bin, oder was?“, entfuhr es Koji unwillkürlich und mit einem angewiderten Schnauben wandte er sich an seinen Freund. „Soll ich gehen?“

„Du Idiot! Sieht das für dich so aus, als wäre ich freiwillig hier?!“, fauchte Katsumi ihn wütend an und zerrte vergeblich an seinen Händen, doch K lockerte seinen Griff nicht einen Augenblick. „Hilf mir lieber!“

K verdrehte wütend die Augen und löste sich widerstrebend von seinem Opfer. „Hören Sie, Mr. Superstar. Falls Sie es nicht gemerkt haben, das hier ist eine Privatparty und dabei sind drei einer zuviel.“

„Meine Rede!“ Katsumi schnappte sich den nächstbesten schweren Gegenstand und schlug ihn K über den Kopf. Lautlos sank der Manager in sich zusammen. Katsumi gab dem bewußtlosen Mann einen verächtlichen Tritt und stapfte dann zur Tür, wobei er allerdings auf den Saum seines Kleides trat und seinem Freund in die Arme fiel.

„Huch!“

„Was soll denn das werden?!“ Koji fing seinen Freund rasch auf und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja. Danke.“ Katsumi trat einen Schritt zurück, doch aus irgendeinem Grund folgte Koji seiner Bewegung. „Ähm...du kannst jetzt loslassen.“

Koji zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. In seiner Erinnerung war der Anblick von Katsumis wohlgeformten Beinen noch lebhaft erhalten. „Aber vielleicht will ich dich nicht loslassen?“

Katsumi reichte es. Erst K und jetzt auch noch Koji. Es war mehr, als er nach den letzten Erfahrungen noch ertragen konnte. „Nimm die Finger weg oder es wird dir noch sehr leid tun.“

„Das glaube ich nicht!“

„Unterschätz mich nicht!“

Koji lachte sich beinahe tot. „Was könnte so ein niedliches Püppchen wie du mir schon antun?!“ Gleich darauf wand er sich jammernd auf dem Boden, nachdem Katsumis Knie mit seinem besten Stück kollidiert war. Katsumi stieg ungerührt über ihn hinweg und ließ seinen Freund einfach liegen.

 

~~~

 

Takasaka saß in der Küche und nippte zufrieden an seinem Kamillentee. Endlich hatte er ein wenig Ruhe und konnte sich dem längst fälligen Terminplan widmen. Doch leider kam er nicht weit, denn Eiri hatte in diesem Augenblick beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, die Anwesenden mit den veränderten Gegebenheiten vertraut zu machen.

„Wieso kommt eigentlich niemand zu den Abendbesprechungen?“ Der Schriftsteller hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, sich am Ende eines Tages noch einmal zusammen zu setzen und die für den nächsten Tag geplanten Szenen durchzusprechen. Doch irgendwie schien das die anderen nicht zu interessieren. Außer Shuichi war noch niemand erschienen.

Takasaka versuchte sein bestes, sowohl den Schriftsteller als auch dessen Freund zu ignorieren, doch Shuichi setzte sich neben ihn und spähte neugierig auf seine Unterlagen. „Was machst du denn da?“

Erschrocken sah Takasaka auf und hätte beinahe seinen Tee umgestoßen. „Was...?“

„Ich wollte wissen, was du da machst! Sieht kompliziert aus!“ 

Hatte er etwas verpasst? Takasaka war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dem Jungen nie das Du angeboten zu haben, aber anscheinend sah Shuichi das anders. Er tippte auf den letzten Eintrag, den Takasaka gemacht hatte und meinte neugierig: „Warum hast du denn Tohmas Namen mit einem Herzchen umkringelt?“

Glühend rot vor Verlegenheit raffte Takasaka seine Unterlagen zusammen und eilte hinaus. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte war, dass die anderen von seiner heimlichen Leidenschaft für den NG-Präsidenten erfuhren. An der Tür prallte er beinahe mit Katsumi zusammen, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und ihn am Arm packte. „Du mußt mich auf der Stelle nach Hause fahren, Taka-chan! Ich habe die Schnauze voll! Ich steige aus!“

„Ähm...“

„Aussteigen?“ Eiri näherte sich dem kleineren Jungen drohend. Das war der Tropfen, der das Faß zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit einem zornigen Schnauben packte er Katsumi am Kragen und schüttelte ihn unbeherrscht durch. „Du wirst nicht gehen! Niemand verläßt dieses Gebäude, ehe ich es ihm nicht erlaube. Ist das jetzt klar?!“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Takasaka umschlang von hinten seine Taille und zerrte ihn von Katsumi weg, der hustend nach Luft rang und irgendwie nicht so ganz verstand, warum es alle auf ihn abgesehen zu haben schienen.

„Was ist denn hier los?“ Takuto tauchte hinter dem immer noch hustenden Katsumi auf und klopfte ihm geistesabwesend auf den Rücken, während er auf eine Erklärung wartete.

„Ich erklär’s euch, sobald wir vollzählig sind.“ Eiri hatte sich wieder völlig in der Gewalt und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Was anderes blieb ihm eh nicht übrig.

 

~~~

 

Wäre es nur darum gegangen, Eiri als Regisseur anzuerkennen und zuzugeben, dass dieser sie ausgetrickst hatte, keiner der Anwesenden hätte damit irgendein Problem gehabt. So allerdings sah die Sache anders aus.

„Wir sollen bitte was?“ Takuto blinzelte mehrmals ungläubig und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort, doch Katsumi kam ihm zuvor.

„Das ist lächerlich.“ Der blonde Junge stapfte zur Tür und versuchte vergeblich, Eiri beiseite zu schieben, der den Fluchtweg blockierte. „Aus dem Weg. Ich muss mit meinem Onkel reden."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Es ist alles geklärt.“ Eiri hielt dem Jungen den Vertrag unter die Nase und wies auf die entsprechende Textstelle. „Ich schlage vor, du liest dir den Vertrag noch einmal gründlich durch. Wie du siehst, es ist alles rechtens.“

„Du kannst uns nicht hier festhalten." Takuto war bisher extrem geduldig gewesen, doch das war einfach zu viel. Für die nächsten Tage mit diesen Verrückten eingesperrt zu sein war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

„Doch. Genau das kann ich. Es steht so im Vertrag. Ich kann alles tun und solange es zum Wohle des Filmes dient, müßt ihr meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten." Er bemerkte, das die anderen ihn skeptisch musterten und wies auf seinen Vertrag. "Steht alles da drin. Wer aussteigen will, kann das natürlich tun. Allerdings würde er damit automatisch auch seinen Vertrag bei Shibuya beziehungsweise NG kündigen.“

„WAS?!“ In dem nun folgenden Tumult nutzte Eiri die Gelegenheit, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden und in aller Seelenruhe darauf zu warten, dass die anderen sich beruhigten.

„Das ist lächerlich.“ Takuto glaubte sich allmählich von Verrückten regelrecht umzingelt. „Ich bin Fußballer. Ich habe keinen Vertrag...“

„Irrtum“, warf Katsumi wenig hilfreich ein. „Ihr habt alle auf die eine oder andere Weise einen Vertrag mit uns abgeschlossen. Und wenn eure Verträge gekündigt werden, sind automatisch mehrere Millionen Yen als Ablösesumme fällig.“

Takuto grollte wütend vor sich hin, sagte aber nichts mehr. Statt dessen ging er das ganze von der praktischen Seite an und überlegte, was er einpacken musste, um den Aufenthalt in diesem Irrenhaus so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten.

Die Diskussion war allerdings noch nicht beendet wie Tohmas nächste Worte bewiesen. „Das gilt vielleicht für diejenigen, die NG unter Vertrag hat, aber da mir die Firma gehört, betrifft mich das wohl kaum.“

Eiri rauchte ungerührt weiter. „Und ob dich das betrifft, liebster Tohma. Als Mitglied von Nittle Grasper bist du ebenso unter Vertrag wie jeder andere auch.“

Sein Schwager öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder und setzte sich schließlich sprachlos auf den nächsten Stuhl. Katsumi tätschelte ihm mitfühlend die Schulter. „Das ist lächerlich!“

„Das sagst du jetzt nur, weil du ein schlechter Verlierer bist. Du enttäuschst mich, Tohma.“ Eiris siegesgewisse Grinsen, war kaum noch zu ertragen.

Katsumi klopfte Tohma noch einmal beruhigend auf den Rücken, dann warf er Eiri einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Ich bin mal gespannt, wie du mich hier festhalten willst. Ich habe keinen Vertrag mich meinem Onkel, ich arbeite rein freiwillig bei Shibuya und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, für diese Veranstaltung irgendetwas unterschrieben zu haben.“

In gespanntem Schweigen warteten die Anwesenden, was Eiri nun tun mochte. Die Logik von Katsumis Argumentation war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, doch der Schriftsteller zog in aller Seelenruhe einen Briefumschlag aus der Tasche und reichte ihn an den Jungen weiter. Dieser öffnete ihn mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln, las sich das Schreiben zweimal durch und wurde dann blaß.

„Das...“ Katsumi schluckte und faltete mit zitternden Händen den Brief wieder zusammen. „Das...du weißt, was da drin steht?“

Eiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Ich musste deinem Onkel versprechen, ihn nicht zu öffnen. Aber er sagte, sobald du das gelesen hättest, würde ich keine Probleme mehr mit dir haben. Wie es scheint, hatte er recht.“

„Was steht denn drin?!“ Bevor Katsumi es verhindern konnte, hatte Shuichi ihm den Brief aus der Hand gerissen und begann zu lesen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte Katsumi sich auf den Sänger und riß den Brief wieder an sich.

„Was fällt dir ein?!“ Katsumi knäulte den Brief zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und stopfte ihn in die Tasche seiner Jeans. „Was geht euch das überhaupt an?!“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte davon. Zu ihrer aller Erstaunen war es Koji, der ihm folgte und nicht K. Was aber wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass dieser immer noch benommen in der Garderobe auf dem Boden hockte und rauszufinden versuchte, was denn nun überhaupt geschehen war.

 

~~~

 

Nach Katsumis überstürztem Aufbruch herrschte minutenlang betretenes Schweigen in dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum. Schließlich räusperte Takasaka sich verlegen und meinte zaghaft: „Sollten wir nicht nach Katsumi suchen? Er schien sehr aufgebracht.“

„Warum? Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein“, war alles, was Eiri dazu sagte. Auch er war von Katsumis heftiger Reaktion ziemlich überrascht worden, wollte sich dies aber nicht anmerken lassen.

„Aber...“

Eiri warf dem Manager einen eisigen Blick zu und erstickte so jeden weiteren Protest im Keim. „Machen Sie sich bloß keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, Koji kann ihn angemessen trösten.“

„Was soll denn das heißen?“, fragte Shuichi in die auf diesen Kommentar folgende Stille. Eiri schnippte seine Zigarette beiseite und gönnte sich ein kaum sichtbares fieses Grinsen.

„Zu schade, dass wir nicht wissen, was in dem Brief stand. Vielleicht hatte er ja mal eine Affäre mit Koji...“

Takuto sprang auf. Er bedachte den Schriftsteller mit einem glühenden Blick voller Abscheu und stapfte wortlos hinaus. Eiri sah ihm zufrieden nach. Endlich hatte er den Punktestand ein wenig ausgeglichen und Koji seine heimtückische Bemerkung, er und Tohma seien ein Paar, mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt.

 

~~~

 

Nachdem Katsumi aus dem Raum gestürmt war, hastete er eine Treppe hinauf, die andere wieder hinunter und wusste schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr, wo er sich befand. Seufzend ließ er sich auf die erstbesten Treppenstufen sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Warum nur musste dieser eine Fehler ihn immer und immer wieder einholen? Leise Schritte näherten sich der Stelle, an der er sich hingesetzt hatte und gleich darauf hörte er das unverwechselbare Schnippen von Kojis Feuerzeug.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

Katsumi schüttelte den Kopf. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte, war mit Koji über etwas zu sprechen, was diesen nun wirklich gar nichts anging.

„Ich bin dein Freund, Katsumi“, erinnerte Koji ihn mit leiser Stimme und ließ sich neben dem anderen auf den Stufen nieder.

„Du würdest deine Meinung ziemlich schnell ändern, wenn du die Wahrheit wüßtest.“ Katsumi wollte aufstehen, doch Koji hielt ihn rasch fest und zwang ihn, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Du machst mich neugierig.“ Der Rockstar schob ohne weitere Umstände seine Hand in Katsumis Hosentasche und tastete nach dem Brief.

„He! Was soll denn das?! Spinnst du, oder was?!“ Katsumi schlug ihm auf die Finger und wand sich heftig hin und her, doch Koji war wild entschlossen, diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Bald hatte er den zerknitterten Zettel in der Hand und las ihn in wachsendem Erstaunen.

„Du...“ Koji fehlten schlicht und ergreifend die Worte. Er setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, gab aber schließlich auf und beschränkte sich darauf, seinen Freund ziemlich überheblich anzugrinsen. „Hätte ich echt nicht von dir gedacht.“

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Katsumi auf den Beinen und riß Koji den Brief aus den Fingern. Er sah mit einem eisigen Blick in seinen sonst so freundlichen Augen auf den anderen herunter und fragte kalt: „Was willst du für dein Schweigen?“

„Katsumi, Katsumi...“ Koji stand nun ebenfalls auf und wickelte sich grinsend eine Strähne von Katsumis Haaren um den Finger. „Mein Schweigen ist nicht billig...“

„Wieviel?“

Leicht geschockt blinzelte Koji den anderen an, dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Katsumi presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander, nickte aber. „In Ordnung. Aber nicht hier.“

Koji schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wenn ich vorher gewußt hätte, wie leicht man dich haben kann...“

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Koji.“ Katsumi wirbelte herum und ließ den anderen einfach stehen. Koji sah ihm grinsend hinterher, bis er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, ehe er sich die nächste Zigarette anzündete und ihm langsamer folgte.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte Takuto, der sich ihnen unbemerkt genähert hatte und ihnen nun voller Neugier folgte.


	9. Feindberührung

Der Morgen war kalt und verregnet, als Koji seinen Sportwagen vor die Halle lenkte, in der die Dreharbeiten stattfanden. Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, es war eine Wohltat, einmal an einem Projekt mitzuwirken, das unter einer so hohen Geheimhaltungsstufe stand wie dieser Film. Im Gegensatz zu all seinen anderen Videos, Auftritten oder Pressekonferenzen waren hier ausnahmsweise einmal keine kreischenden Fans in Sicht.

Takuto, der sich entspannt auf dem Beifahrersitz rekelte, blätterte die letzte Seite seines allgegenwärtigen Fußballmagazins um und überflog kurz die Tabelle. Als er sah, dass seine Mannschaft immer noch an der Spitze stand, schlug er die Zeitung beruhigt zu und warf sie achtlos auf den Rücksitz.

„He! Paß doch auf!“, meckerte Katsumi, der die Zeitung ins Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Entschuldige, Shibuya. Hatte dich ganz vergessen.“

Grollend lehnte Katsumi sich in die Polster zurück und warf Takuto einen wütenden Blick zu. Seit er an diesem Morgen zu seinen Freunden ins Auto gestiegen war hatte Takuto es irgendwie auf ihn abgesehen und Katsumi konnte sich dieses Verhalten einfach nicht erklären.

Kurz war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, Takuto wüßte, was zwischen ihm und Koji passiert war, doch das war so unwahrscheinlich, dass er diese Idee gleich wieder verwarf. Dennoch... hätte er Takutos Verhalten beschreiben sollen, dann hätte er gesagt, der andere sei eifersüchtig. Doch das war Unsinn. Woher sollte Takuto denn Bescheid wissen?

„Ob die anderen schon da sind?", wollte Takuto von Koji wissen, der nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte. Keiner von beiden beachtete Katsumi, der in Gedanken versunken immer noch auf dem Rücksitz vor sich hingrübelte.

„Möglich. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Tohma freiwillig auftauchen wird. Eiri hat ihm wirklich zugesetzt in der letzten Zeit. Und da kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Tohma es auch nur Ansatzweise in Erwägung zieht, für einige Wochen mit ihm unter einem Dach zu leben.“ Koji gestattete sich ein hämisches kleines Grinsen und schaltete den Motor ab. Sie stiegen aus.

Katsumi wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als Takuto der hinteren Tür einen heftigen Schubs gab. Krachend schlug sie wieder zu und mit einem unterdrückten Fluch purzelte Katsumi ins Auto zurück, wo er benommen liegen blieb.

„Alles in Ordnung, Katsumi?“ Koji riß die Tür auf und zerrte seinen Freund aus dem Auto. Er legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn und musterte ihn kritisch, dann tätschelte er ihm aufmunternd die Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung Studio. „Halb so schlimm. Ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Du hast Glück gehabt.“

„Ja.“ Katsumi warf Takuto einen wütenden Blick zu, doch dieser ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Der Junge wurde wütend. „Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas sagen?“

Takuto sah ihn unschuldig an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Das war ein Unfall! Ich bin versehentlich gegen die Tür gestoßen.“

„Ja, sicher“, presste Katsumi zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an, dann erklang Kojis Stimme von der Tür aus. „Kommt ihr?“

Takuto drehte sich wortlos um und stapfte davon.

Katsumi sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Irgendwie wurde er das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass hinter Takutos Verhalten mehr steckte, als ein bisschen Unachtsamkeit. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich irrte, doch glauben konnte er nicht so recht daran. Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengrube folgte er den anderen langsam hinein.

 

~~~

 

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind!“ Eiri hockte mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa und beobachtete seinen Schwager dabei, wie dieser mißmutig einige Hemden in die Reisetasche warf, die er auf Eiris eindringlichen Wunsch hin gerade packte.

„Tatsächlich?“ Tohma schleuderte ein Paar Schuhe hinterher und zog den Reißverschluß zu. „Und du benimmst dich wie ein Tyrann.“

Eiri stand auf und nahm die nun fertig gepackte Tasche in die eine Hand, während er mit der anderen seinen Schwager am Arm packte und sanft aber bestimmt zur Tür zerrte. „Du forderst es heraus, Tohma. Sieh es doch ein. Je schneller wir mit dem Film weitermachen, desto schneller können wir alle endlich wieder getrennte Wege gehen.“

„Das ist genau das, was mich zur Zeit aufrecht hält“, murmelte Tohma kaum hörbar vor sich hin und machte einen letzten vergeblichen Versuch, sich von Eiri loszureißen. Gleich darauf fand er sich in Eiris Wagen wieder, wo Shuichi sie bereits ungeduldig erwartete.

„Guten Morgen, Tohma!“

Tohma warf dem Sänger einen verärgerten Blick zu und kam zu dem Schluß, dass dieses Projekt sich fatal auf den Respekt auswirkte, den der andere bisher immer vor ihm gehabt hatte. Irgendwie waren sie alle dazu übergegangen einander zu duzen, obwohl keiner so recht wusste, wie dies überhaupt passiert war. Er musste sich für später noch etwas einfallen lassen, um zu dem alten Status Quo zurückzufinden.

„Gibt es denn genug Platz für uns alle?“ Shuichi konnte es kaum erwarten. Für ihn war die ganze Sache so etwas wie ein Trip ins Ferienlager. Das die anderen, und besonders Tohma, seine Freude nicht teilen konnten, entzog sich seinem Verständnis.

„Ich habe bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie die Zimmerverteilung aussehen wird.“ Eiri lenkte den Wagen auf die Autobahn und trat aufs Gas. Während sie über die um diese Uhrzeit noch leere Fahrbahn jagten, sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln: „K wird übrigens für die Dauer des Films bei uns bleiben. Versucht einfach, euch zu vertragen.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Eiris Worte zu Tohma durchgedrungen waren, doch dann fragte er mit eisiger Stimme nach: „Ich soll einen Raum mit K teilen?“

„Das war der Plan. Ich kann ihn ja schlecht mit Katsumi zusammenstecken. Du weißt genau, was dann passieren würde.“

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, mir ein Zimmer mit K zu teilen! Warum zum Teufel ist der Kerl überhaupt noch da?!“ Tohma atmete mehrmals tief durch, doch ruhiger wurde er dadurch kaum.

„Weil er sich für mich als wertvolle Hilfe erwiesen hat“, stellte Eiri leichthin fest und grinste verstohlen in sich hinein. Er ahnte, wie es in Tohma gerade aussah und gratulierte sich im Stillen zu seinem Einfall. Die nächsten Tage würden interessant werden, denn der Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und seinem Schwager war eindeutig vorbei.

 

~~~

 

„Ouch!“ Katsumi stolperte die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter und landete um ein Haar kopfüber in einigen übereinander gestapelten Stühlen. Koji schaffte es in letzter Sekunde, ihn vor einigen üblen Prellungen zu bewahren.

„Was ist denn heute mit dir los?“ Koji schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und hielt ihn fest, bis Katsumi sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Sei doch ein wenig vorsichtig! Du hättest dir wirklich weh tun können.“

„Das weiß ich!“, fauchte Katsumi ihn ungehalten an und schoß einen haßerfüllten Blick auf Takuto ab. Er hatte nur zu genau dessen Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern gespürt, als Takuto ihm die restlichen Stufen ‚hinuntergeholfen‘ hatte. Der Fußballer erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt.

„Ich werde mal schauen, wo die anderen sind. Takuto, halt mal ein Auge auf Katsumi, ja? Er scheint mir heute ein wenig anfällig für Unfälle zu sein.“

„Sicher, Koji.“ Takuto wartete, bis sein Freund hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war und wandte sich dann an Katsumi. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre in der nächsten Zeit vorsichtig.“

„Ist das eine Drohung?!“ Katsumi lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er Takutos Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Was habe ich dir denn getan?“

Der Fußballer musterte ihn verächtlich und ging wortlos davon. Katsumi schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Takuto wusste Bescheid, soviel war sicher. Doch was jetzt? Immer noch zitternd ging er seinen beiden Freunden langsam hinterher.

 

~~~

 

„Wir haben heute viel vor.“ Eiri wanderte langsam vor der im Aufenthaltsraum versammelten Mannschaft auf und ab und hielt dabei die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Irgendwie fühlte Tohma sich bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich an einen Diktator erinnert, der seine Truppen inspizierte, doch er hielt wohlweislich den Mund. Eiri war schon den ganzen Morgen nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen und ihn jetzt zu reizen kam seiner Vorstellung von Selbstmord ziemlich nahe.

„Wenn ihr euch die Mühe macht das Drehbuch zu lesen, werdet ihr feststellen, dass wir heute die Hochzeit zwischen Koji und Katsumi drehen, die dann allerdings durch den Kampf der beiden Prinzen unterbrochen wird.“

„Klingt toll. Aber irgendwie gefällt mir die Idee nicht, mich mit Takuto duellieren zu müssen“, stellte Koji fest, als er sein Textbuch zuklappte und dieses achtlos auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Gibt es auch irgendetwas, woran du nichts auszusetzen hast?!“

„Nun...nein. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann gefällt mir das ganze hier überhaupt nicht!“, gab Koji offen zu und fing sich einen eisigen Blick des Schriftstellers ein, den er jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt erwiderte.

Eiri kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick stieß K die Tür auf und stapfte voll beladen mit einigen Taschen und Koffern herein.

„Da bin ich! Entschuldigt die Verspätung!“

„Was um alles in der Welt haben Sie denn in den ganzen Taschen?!“, fragte Tohma fassungslos nach, als er sich überlegte, wie sie den ganzen Kram in der kleinen Garderobe unterbringen sollten, die sie sich von nun an teilen würden.

„Ich konnte meine armen kleinen Babys doch nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit allein lassen!“, entgegnete K und zog zwei identisch aussehende Magnums und einen Karabiner hervor, die er freudestrahlend den anderen präsentierte.

Tohma schloß kurz die Augen und murmelte unverständliches vor sich hin. So entging ihm, dass K sich neben Katsumi niedergelassen hatte und versuchte, diesem näherzukommen.

„Wie auch immer.“ Eiri ging großzügig über die Unterbrechung hinweg. „Wir machen dann heute endlich mal mit dem Film weiter. Auch wenn es Leute gibt, die das nicht im geringsten zu interessieren scheint.“

„Könnte natürlich auch einfach nur an der lausigen Regie liegen“, stichelte Koji, der es immer noch nicht verwunden hatte, sich mit Takuto duellieren zu müssen.

„Es reicht!“ Eiri platzte nun doch der Kragen. „Ich will nichts mehr hören! Wir machen wie gewohnt weiter!“

„Wie gewohnt?!“ Katsumi verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, danke!“ Er hatte versucht, sich von K fernzuhalten, mit dem Ergebnis, dass dieser ihn nun noch heftiger bedrängte. Zur Zeit machte er sich nicht mehr die Mühe, Ks Hände von seinen Beinen zu entfernen. Irgendwie erinnerte K ihn an einen Kraken. Sobald er eine Hand losgeworden war, wuchsen dem Manager zwei neue nach. Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen und seine Versuche, K auf Abstand zu halten, gingen dem Jungen allmählich an die Substanz.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, ob du etwas dagegen hast, oder nicht!“, zischte Eiri dem Jungen wütend entgegen. „Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr aufs Set kommt!“

 

~~~

 

„Izumi?“ Katsumi hatte sich endlich ein Herz gefaßt und machte den Versuch, sich mit dem anderen auszusprechen, ehe sie mit dem Dreh begannen, doch Takuto ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Er setzte seinen Hut auf und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er hinauseilte.

„Warte bitte!“ Katsumi wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben und hastete ihm hinterher. „Laß uns darüber reden...“

Es geschah so schnell, dass Katsumi kaum wusste, wie ihm geschah. In der einen Sekunde versuchte er noch, Takuto aufzuhalten und in der nächsten hatte dieser ihn an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Spar dir die Worte, du verlogenes kleines Flittchen! Denkst du denn, ich wüßte nicht, was geschehen ist? Schließlich habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie du und Koji...wie ihr euren Spaß miteinander hattet!“

Schockiert starrte Katsumi in Takuto wütend funkelnde Augen. „So war es nicht...“, stammelte er fassungslos, doch Takuto hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Komm mir nie wieder in die Quere, Katsumi. Wenn ich dich noch einmal in Kojis Nähe erwische, bringe ich dich um!“

Katsumi starrte dem anderen schwer atmend hinterher und erst als Takuto hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, fand er die Kraft, dem anderen zu den Dreharbeiten zu folgen.

 

~~~

 

„Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, dass Sie wieder nach Hause verschwinden?“ Tohma warf K einen schrägen Blick zu und tappte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Oberschenkel. „Sie haben Shuichi gefunden und sich davon überzeugt, dass es ihm gut geht. Was zum Teufel wollen Sie also noch hier?“

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, folgte Tohma K’s Blick. Er stöhnte auf. „Was soll denn das? Katsumi ist nichts für Sie. Er kann Sie ja noch nicht einmal leiden!“

„Das macht nichts. Wenn er erst in meinen Armen liegt, werde ich ihn alles andere vergessen lassen.“

Tohma verdreht die Augen und überlegte für einige Sekunden, ob es irgendetwas nützen würde, wenn er jetzt und hier in einen hysterischen Schreikrampf ausbrach, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Wahrscheinlich würde K ihn einfach erschießen, nur um endlich wieder Ruhe zu haben.

„Er mag Sie nicht. Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?“

K grinste nur und zog seine Magnum aus dem Schulterhalfter. „Glauben Sie mein Baby gefällt Katsumi? Ich habe es vorhin extra noch einmal poliert.“

Tohma vergrub stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen und zog seinen Plan mit dem Schreikrampf doch noch einmal in Erwägung.

 

~~~

 

„Wenn wir uns an die Vorlage halten, dann sollte Katsumi jetzt in seinem Hochzeitsgewand den Saal betreten“, stellte Koji nach einem Blick ins Drehbuch fest und musterte Katsumi prüfend von oben bis unten. „Nach einem Hochzeitskleid sieht das aber nicht aus.“

„Da hast du recht. Und du wirst mich auch nie in einem Hochzeitskleid sehen.“ Katsumi war in seinem normalen Kostüm zum Dreh erschienen. Sein einziges Zugeständnis an die bevorstehende Szene war ein dünner Schleier, den er über seinen blonden Haaren trug. „Ich drehe die Szene in diesem Kleid oder gar nicht.“

Eiri, der spürte, dass der andere darüber nicht diskutieren würde, zuckte unerwartet gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Hauptsache wir kommen endlich weiter.“

Katsumi beschloss, Eiris Großmut nicht in Frage zu stellen und blätterte noch einmal durch seinen Text, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich alles korrekt eingeprägt hatte. Je schneller sie mit dem Dreh vorankamen, desto schneller konnte er wieder ins normale Leben zurückkehren.

Die anderen schienen ebenso zu denken, denn die ersten Minuten verliefen erstaunlich ruhig und gänzlich ohne Pannen. Doch dann...

„Seit wann steht das denn im Drehbuch! Das sehe ich jetzt zum ersten Mal!“ Katsumi konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, als er die Stelle immer und immer wieder durchlas. Es war, als wäre sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass wir uns darauf geeinigt haben, uns mehr auf die Liebesszenen zu konzentrieren?“ Eiris Lächeln nahm nun doch wieder gequälte Züge an. Warum konnte nicht wenigstens ein einziger Tag ohne Kritik oder Protest über die Bühne gehen?

„Schon... aber da war mir nicht klar, dass ich mit Takuto ins Bett steigen soll.“ Katsumi fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Nach dem, was geschehen war, wollte er dem Fußballer am liebsten nie wieder unter die Augen treten und nun das.

„Ist doch ganz einfach.“ Eiri beschloss, dem anderen die Sache mit möglichst einfachen Worten zu erklären. „Deine Hochzeit mit Koji wird durch Takuto unterbrochen, der sich mit Koji duelliert und dann mit dir zusammen flieht. Und weil ihr euch unsterblich liebt, gibst du dich ihm in eurer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht hin. Wo also ist das Problem?“

„Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht daran denke...“ Weiter kam Katsumi nicht, denn Takuto stand auf einmal neben ihm und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Katsumi! Wir schaffen das schon. Schließlich sind wir doch Freunde, nicht wahr?“ Takuto lächelte den kleineren Jungen dermaßen freundlich an, dass Katsumi um ein Haar in Panik geriet. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Takuto schon wieder verschwunden und Eiri schob ihn unerbittlich in Richtung Set.

„Hoffentlich hast du deinen Text gelernt“, sagte Eiri, doch alles was Katsumi dachte, war: ‚Hoffentlich überlebe ich diesen Tag.‘


	10. Stolpersteine

Zu aller Erstaunen hatte die widerwillige Crew es geschafft, bis zur Mittagspause durchzuhalten, ohne das irgendjemand sich selbst oder seinen Kollegen ernsthaften Schaden zufügte. Zufrieden mit den erzielten Leistungen und voller Hoffnung, dass von nun an alles besser werden würde, begaben sie sich in den Aufenthaltsraum. Doch schon nach der Pause wartete die nächste Überraschung auf sie.

Während des Essens war Eiri nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr auf einmal aufgesprungen und hinausgeeilt. Shuichi machte Anstalten ihm zu folgen, doch K hielt ihn rasch fest.

„Lass ihn. Er kommt ja gleich wieder.“

Die anderen musterten den ehemaligen Agenten daraufhin misstrauisch und ein wenig besorgt, doch K lächelte nur und ließ wie beiläufig die Hand auf seiner Waffe ruhen. Niemand stellte daraufhin Fragen.

Das Essen war gerade beendet, als Eiri wieder zurückkam und in der Tür stehen blieb. Er sah sehr selbstzufrieden drein.

„Wir drehen draußen weiter“, war alles, was er sagte, ehe er wieder verschwand und die anderen ihren Vermutungen überließ. Nachdem sie sich einige Sekunden unsicher angesehen hatten, folgten sie ihm langsam.

Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot ließ sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

„Was ist denn das?!“, fragte Koji irritiert nach, als er den improvisierten Stall bemerkte, den einige Arbeiter innerhalb der letzten Stunde aufgebaut haben mußten. Gerade fuhr ein Transporter auf den Hof, der zwei Pferde anlieferte. Direkt daneben stand ein kleines weißes Zelt, in dessen Innerem man gerade noch den Thron des Königs und einige dicke Teppiche erkennen konnte, die den Boden bedeckten.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, gab Eiri zurück, doch als er sah, dass sein Sarkasmus bei den anderen die gewünschte Wirkung verfehlte, erklärte er ungeduldig: „Die nächsten Szenen sollen möglichst authentisch wirken. Dafür brauchen wir einen Platz an dem wir die Hochzeit abhalten können und natürlich ein paar Pferde.“

„Und wofür brauchen wir die Pferde?“, wollte Tohma mit leicht angestrengter Stimme wissen. Er hatte sich neben Koji eingefunden und fragte sich wieder einmal, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, dieses Projekt überhaupt in Angriff zu nehmen. Irgendwie schien die ganze Angelegenheit seinem Schwager zu Kopf zu steigen.

„Für die Prinzen“, teilte Eiri ihm kurz angebunden mit. Denn Hinweis, dass dies eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich war, sparte er sich im letzten Augenblick.

Koji beäugte das Pferd misstrauisch und dieses erwiderte seinen Blick gleichermaßen skeptisch. „Ich soll auf ein Pferd steigen?!“

„Du bist ein Prinz! Prinzen sind zu dieser Zeit immer geritten!“, warf Takasaka wenig hilfreich, der erst wenige Minuten zuvor angekommen war und nun versuchte, den Anschluss wiederzufinden. Das er sich mit dieser Äußerung nur unbeliebt machte, schien ihm gar nicht aufzufallen.

„Ich kann aber nicht reiten!“

„Das macht nichts! Du sollst ja auch nur drei oder vier Meter im Sattel zurücklegen. Das wird doch wohl zu schaffen sein. Danach erledigst du alles weitere zu Fuß.“

Koji warf seinem Geliebten einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu und fand sofort Unterstützung, denn auch Takuto war alles andere als begeistert. „Ich wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich auch nicht reiten kann,“ kommentierte der Fußballer leicht säuerlich und zog sich einen gereizten Blick des Schriftstellers zu.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie egal mir das ist.“ Eiri hatte beschlossen, solche unnötigen Worte wie Diplomatie und Taktgefühl endgültig aus seinem Wortschatz zu streichen. „Und jetzt mach, dass du aufs Pferd kommst.“

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!“ Takuto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte der ganzen Szene den Rücken zu. „Ich sehe nicht die Notwendigkeit...“

„ES IST MIR VÖLLIG EGAL OB DU DIE NOTWENDIGKEIT EINSIEHST!“, brüllte Eiri auf einmal überraschend los und krampfte seine Finger um die Zigarettenschachtel, die er gerade aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Leicht schockiert trat Takuto einige Schritte zurück und schwang sich dann grollend in den Sattel. Als er oben saß, wurde er merklich blasser und klammerte sich beinahe panisch an den Zügeln fest. Das Pferd hatte sich bisher noch nicht einmal bewegt und trotzdem fühlte er sich bereits seekrank.

„Und jetzt?“

„Du bist auf den Weg in die Halle des Königs, um die Hochzeit zwischen deiner Liebsten und deinem Gegenspieler zu verhindern. Also, du reitest jetzt in den Hof ein, dann springst du vom Pferd und stürzt hinein. Katsumi und Koji sind drinnen und sollen gerade verheiratet werden, du kommst gerade noch rechtzeitig, entführst die Braut und reitest mit ihr davon. Ganz einfach.“

Takuto zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ganz einfach?“

„Wir üben erst mal ein bisschen!“ Eiri winkte dem Pferdepfleger und während dieser dem ganz und gar unglücklich wirkenden Takuto einen Crash-Kurs im Reiten gab, scheuchte er die anderen auf ihre Plätze.

 

~~~

 

„Gott, ist mir schlecht.“ Takuto hatte die ersten Versuche, sich auf dem Pferd zu halten einigermaßen gut überstanden, doch als er vor dem Zelt aus dem Sattel sprang, stellte er mit wachsender Panik fest, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Eiri atmete mehrmals tief durch, redete sich ein, dass es überhaupt keine Probleme gab und verschob die entsprechende Szene auf später. „Wir können die Entführung der Braut später noch drehen. Die Reihenfolge ist egal. Dann filmen wir jetzt eben die Hochzeitsnacht.“

Was leichter gesagt, als getan war.

 

~~~

 

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Braut immer noch verschollen.

Takasaka hatte sich erboten, nach Katsumi zu suchen und klapperte nacheinander die einzelnen Garderoben ab, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Unverrichteter Dinge kehrte er wieder zu den anderen zurück.

„Und?“

Der Manager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“

„Weit kann er nicht sein.“ Koji überdachte noch einmal die Möglichkeiten. „Wo soll er denn hin? Hier gibt es doch weit und breit nur Wald oder Wiese.“

„Leider“, murmelte Tohma unhörbar und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Kulisse war vorbereitet, nur die Akteure fehlten noch. Manche Dinge änderten sich anscheinend nie.

„Nun, dann müssen wir eben gründlicher suchen! Es kann doch nicht sein...“ Was Eiri sagen wollte, sollte nie jemand erfahren, denn in diesem Augenblick flog die Tür auf und ein halb bekleideter Katsumi stürzte herein, dicht gefolgt von einem nicht minder leicht bekleideten K. „Laß mich endlich in Ruhe!“

K griff nach ihm, verfehlte ihn jedoch, stolperte dabei über ein Kabel und fiel kopfüber auf das Bett, wo er Tohma unter sich begrub.

„Runter von mir, du bist zu schwer!“ Tohma hatte sich rasch von dem Schock erholt und trat nach dem Manager. Bedauerlicherweise traf er sogar. K, der in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel hatte einstecken müssen, sah rot. Mit zwei kurzen Handgriffen hatte er Tohma ins Bettzeug eingewickelt und reichlich grob auf den Boden befördert.

Dann sprang er hastig auf, wobei er Katsumi umriß, der gerade an ihm vorbei flüchten wollte. Katsumi stolperte vorwärts und klammerte sich an Izumi fest, um nicht hinzufallen. Beide gingen zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid!“ Katsumi zuckte vor dem tiefschwarzen Blick des anderen mit wild klopfendem Herzen zurück. Irgendwann würde der Fußballer ihn umbringen, da war er sich sicher.

Koji griff Izumi hilfsbereit unter die Arme und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Belohnt wurde sein Einsatz allerdings nicht. Takuto platzte der Kragen und mit einem wütenden Grollen schlug er hinter sich. Koji bekam seine Faust aufs Auge und ging nun seinerseits, mit Izumi im Arm, zu Boden.

Tohma hatte es endlich geschafft, sich aus dem Bettzeug zu lösen und krabbelte so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Ausgang. Leider hatte Katsumi die gleiche Idee und die beiden stießen mit den Köpfen zusammen.

„Oh, au!“ Katsumi sah erstmal nur Sterne, was K ausnutzte, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Finger weg! Hörst du nicht?! Wag es nicht...nimm sofort deine Hand da weg!“

Eiri hatte genug von dem Blödsinn. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch in diesem Augenblick fiel das Licht aus.

In der nun folgenden Dunkelheit stand Takasaka grinsend in den Kulissen, die umgelegte Sicherung noch unter den Fingern.

 

~~~

 

„Wie siehts aus?! Irgendwelche Schwerverletzten?!“, wollte Eiri von dem eilig herbeizitierten Arzt wissen, der gerade Hand an den letzten Verband legte.

„Nein, keine Sorge! Nichts Ernstes!“ Der Arzt packte seine Tasche zusammen, reichte Takasaka die Rechnung und machte sich davon.

„Das ist Wucher!“ Takasaka stierte mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf die vierstellige Zahl unter dem Strich. „Das bißchen Verbandsmaterial kann doch nicht so teuer sein!“

„Na, aber sicher! Der Arzt hat sogar neben der Anfahrt sogar Arbeitslohn berechnet!“ Katsumi preßte einen kalten Lappen auf die Beule an seiner Stirn und seufzte. „Schick meinem Onkel die Rechnung. Ich kläre das mit ihm!“

„Welcher Idiot hat eigentlich das Licht ausgemacht?!“ Kojis Wange zierte ein dunkelroter Bluterguß, den er noch wenige Minuten zuvor entsetzt im Spiegel in Augenschein genommen hatte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem in allen Farben schillernden Bluterguß und stöhnte. Wenn er jemals herausfand, wem er das zu verdanken hatte... Leider hatte er im Dunkeln nichts sehen können. Ein kleiner Trost blieb allerdings. Er hatte sich wenigstens nichts gebrochen.

„Ratet mal...“ Eiri beließ es bei einem eisigen Blick in Takasakas Richtung. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Warum die Aufregung? Es war ja schließlich nichts passiert.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett.“ Katsumi kam langsam auf die Beine und eilte hinaus.

„Warte, ich komme mit!“ K folgte ihm hastig, wurde jedoch durch die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum gestoppt, die ihm gleich darauf ins Gesicht krachte.

„He! Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden Tageslicht! Das sollten wir ausnutzen!“

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!“ Koji war wirklich nicht in Stimmung für Eiris krampfhafte Bemühungen, mit den Dreharbeiten weiterzumachen.

Eiri wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Sakanos Ankunft verhinderte das.

„Hallo! Wie läufts?!“, wollte der Produzent neugierig wissen und bekam anschließend große Augen. „Was ist denn mit euch passiert?!“

Takuto hatte endgültig genug und warf ihm den nächstbesten Eisbeutel ins Gesicht.

 

~~~

 

_Einige Sunden später..._

K kontrollierte das letzte Fenster und stellte zufrieden fest, dass alles abgeschlossen war. Er hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, alle Ein- und Ausgänge zu kontrollieren und jetzt konnte auch er sich endlich hinlegen.

Müde streckte er sich und ließ noch einmal seinen Blick umherschweifen, ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück zu der kleinen Garderobe machte, die er sich ab heute mit seinem Chef teilen würde.

Grinsend erinnerte er sich an Tohmas verzweifeltes Gesicht, als K ihm wenige Stunden zuvor alle seine Lieblinge einzeln vorgestellt hatte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Tohma wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen. K tätschelte versonnen seine Magnum. Allmählich verstand er, warum Eiri immer auf seinem Schwager herumhackte. Wenn man erst einmal unter die Schicht des eiskalten Geschäftsmanns vorgedrungen war, dann erkannte man, dass der mächtige Tohma Seguchi gar nicht so kalt und berechnend war, wie man immer annahm. Eigentlich war er sogar ziemlich niedlich...

Rasch rief K sich zur Ordnung, ehe seine Gedanken noch weiter abwandern konnten. Doch einmal damit angefangen, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Unwillkürlich stellte er Vergleiche zwischen Tohma und Katsumi an und kam zu dem Schluß, dass die beiden sich ähnlicher waren, als er jemals vermutet hätte.

Kopfschüttelnd trabte er den Gang hinunter. Anscheinend hatte er es viel, viel nötiger, als bisher angenommen... Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine rasche Bewegung wahr. K fuhr herum und zog in der gleichen Sekunde seine Waffe.

Nichts. K runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Wer sollte hier eindringen? Niemand wusste, dass in diesem baufälligen Studio am Ende der Welt fünf der bekanntesten Stars Japans zu finden waren. Das einzig richtige wäre, einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Aber er war sicher, etwas gesehen zu haben und seine Augen hatten ihm noch nie einen Streich gespielt.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen steckte er die Waffe ein und machte sich daran, seine Runde zu wiederholen.

 

~~~

 

Katsumi fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut. Er hatte den Plan, den Eiri ausgearbeitet hatte, als erster gesehen, da er vom Aufenthaltsraum aus direkt die Garderoben angesteuert hatte. Der Schriftsteller hatte die Raumbelegung an den einzelnen Türen angebracht und Katsumi musste zu seinem nicht geringen Schrecken feststellen, dass er natürlich mit Koji und Izumi in einem Zimmer gelandet war.

Was hatte er eigentlich getan, dass er so bestraft wurde? Katsumi seufzte und ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Feldbett nieder, das er ein wenig von den anderen beiden Betten abgerückt hatte und überdachte die Alternativen.

Ein Zimmer mit Koji und Izumi zu teilen war im Augenblick glatter Selbstmord, da der Fußballer immer noch wütend auf ihn war. Doch was sonst? Sich ein Zimmer mit dem Diktator und der pinkhaarigen Nervensäge teilen? Bloß nicht. Da würde er innerhalb weniger Stunden durchdrehen.

Aber ein Zimmer gemeinsam mit K und Tohma war auch nicht besser. K würde wahrscheinlich schon in der ersten Nacht über ihn herfallen. Im übrigen war Katsumi sich sicher, dass er den anderen nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können. Da musste man die ganze Sache nicht auch noch künstlich beschleunigen.

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, aber in K’s Gegenwart kam er sich immer mehr wie eine Trophäe vor, die dieser unbedingt erlegen wollte und das war in seinen Augen die denkbar schlechteste Voraussetzung für eine Beziehung.

Vorsichtig ließ Katsumi sich in die Kissen sinken und schloß seufzend die Augen. Vielleicht würde Izumi ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er so tat, als schliefe er. Es war eine dürftige Hoffnung, aber immerhin einen Versuch wert.

 

~~~

 

„Wir haben wirklich Glück gehabt, Yuki!“ Shuichi kuschelte sich in die Kissen und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Freund auf.

„Inwiefern?“ Eiri zog gedankenverloren an seiner Zigarette, während er die restlichen Unterlagen rasch ordnete und für den nächsten Tag bereitlegte.

„Weil wir einen Raum ganz für uns allein haben.“

„Und das ist gut?“ Der Schriftsteller war immer noch vertieft in seinen Drehplan für die nächsten Tage und schenkte seinem Geliebten nicht die geringste Beachtung. So entging ihm auch, dass Shuichi seine Kleidung abgeworfen hatte und sich nur mit einem verführerischen Lächeln bekleidet auf dem Bett räkelte.

„Natürlich ist das gut.“ Der Sänger wartete sekundenlang vergeblich darauf, dass der andere sich zu ihm umdrehte. Schließlich setzte er sich schmollend auf und krabbelte ans Fußende des Bettes. Von dort aus konnte er gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen den Ärmel seines Geliebten erreichen, an dem er nun kräftig zog.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch zuckte Eiri zusammen und schmierte eine dicke Linie quer über seine Aufstellung. Wütend drehte er sich zu Shuichi um. „Was soll denn das?!“, fuhr er den anderen ungehalten an und blinzelte gleich darauf ungläubig. „Was ist denn mit dir?“

„W...wieso?“ verunsichert sah der Sänger an sich herunter. Was war denn nur falsch daran, den Mann seines Lebens verführen zu wollen?

„Was lungerst du denn in diesem Aufzug hier herum? Hab ich etwa gesagt, dass ich Sex will?“

Zu schockiert, um etwas zu entgegnen, trat Shuichi den Rückzug an. Gleich darauf vergrub er sich unter seiner Decke und beschloß, nie wieder hervorzukommen.

 

~~~

 

Verborgen in den Schatten, die das Nachtlicht an den Wänden erzeugte, wartete Takasaka darauf, seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Was er nun vorhatte, paßte so gar nicht zu seinem Charakter, war so völlig atypisch und entgegen allem, was er sich normalerweise herausnehmen würde, dass er innerlich während jeder verstreichenden Minute bereits tausend Tode gestorben war. Doch aufgeben würde er nicht.

Das er nur um Haaresbreite einer Entdeckung durch den allgegenwärtigen K entgangen war, hatte sein ohnehin schon extrem dünnes Nervenkostüm noch weiter belastet und beinahe wäre er von seinem Vorhaben abgerückt. Aber eben nur beinahe. Denn um jetzt aufzugeben, war er viel zu weit gekommen. All die Mühen, die er auf sich genommen hatte sollten sich nun auch auszahlen.

Er konnte seine Begierde für den NG-Präsidenten einfach nicht länger unterdrücken. Immer schon war er ein Fan des legendären Keyboarders gewesen, hatte sogar heimlich einige Fotos vergrößern lassen und diese in seiner Wohnung aufgehängt.

Dann hatte er seinen alten Bekannten Sakano wieder getroffen und schon beim ersten Besuch in dessen Wohnung hätte ihn beinahe der Schlag getroffen. Sakano empfand genau das gleiche für Tohma wie Takasaka und auf einmal wurde ihm bewußt, dass er nicht länger warten konnte. Jetzt oder nie. Er musste seinem Idol näherkommen, oder Sakano würde ihm den anderen vor der Nase wegschnappen.

Takasaka schlich vorwärts. Noch einmal sah er sich nervös um, doch K war nirgendwo in Sicht. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, um seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen, dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat lautlos den dahinter liegenden Raum.

 

~~~

 

Tohma träumte. Er träumte von warmen Händen, die zärtlich über seine Haut glitten und sinnlichen Lippen, die ihren Weg über seine Brust hinunter bis zu seinen Hüften suchten, einige qualvolle Sekunden dort verweilten, ehe ein heißfeuchter Mund sich über seine beinahe schmerzhafte Erektion schob.

„Mika....“, murmelte er leise und ließ seine Hände in die seidigen Haare derjenigen gleiten, die ihn gerade so leidenschaftlich verwöhnte. Mehr von dieser wundervollen Wärme verlangend drängte er aufwärts, doch gleich darauf gruben sich starke Finger mit festem Griff in die weiche Haut an seinen Hüften, hielten ihn bewegungsunfähig und endlich regte sich in Tohmas von Lust umnebelten Empfindungen ein Gedanke, der ihn erschrocken auffahren ließ. Die Haare waren viel zu kurz... Er schlug die Augen auf und sah vorsichtig an sich herunter. Takasaka sah auf und grinste ihn verlegen an.

Gleich darauf zerriß ein markerschütternder Aufschrei die nächtliche Stille.


	11. Zerreißprobe

„Ist dir immer noch schlecht?“, wollte Katsumi beunruhigt wissen und tätschelte besorgt Tohmas Rücken, während dieser zum wohl hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde mit grünlichem Gesicht über dem Waschbecken hing.

„Es geht... “ Tohma wischte sich noch einmal über die Lippen und verzog anschließend angeekelt den Mund. Als er den Kopf hob, begegnete er seinem Blick im Spiegel und schauderte. Irgendwie war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass man ihm die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht noch wochenlang würde ansehen können.

„Setz dich lieber. Du siehst gar nicht gut aus.“ Katsumi schob den anderen auf den einzigen Hocker im Raum und musterte ihn skeptisch. „Weißt du... ich verstehe das nicht. So ein Verhalten paßt gar nicht zu Taka-chan...“

„Laß es. Ich will nichts davon hören. Jetzt nicht“, unterbrach Tohma ihn rasch und sank kraftlos auf gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. „Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier. Ich kann jetzt nicht... ich will niemanden sehen.“

„Okay.“ Katsumi sah den anderen noch einige Sekunden unschlüssig an, dann seufzte er leise und zog sich zurück. „Ich komme später wieder.“

Tohma reagierte nicht. Statt dessen schlang er nur die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und umarmte sich selbst, ein Anblick, der Katsumi heftige Gewissensbisse bescherte. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, Takasaka zur Rede zu stellen, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum.

 

~~~

 

Im Aufenthaltsraum herrschte eine unangenehme Stimmung. Es war eine explosive Mischung aus Schadenfreude und Neid, und es war offensichtlich, das diese Mischung bei dem geringsten Funken in die Luft gehen würde.

Da waren zunächst einmal Koji und Takuto, denen das ganze völlig egal war und die sich lediglich um ihre Nachtruhe betrogen sahen. Die beiden hockten mit missmutigen Mienen auf ihren Stühlen und wünschten sich nichts sehnlichster, als endlich wieder in ihre Betten zurückkehren zu können.

Shuichi hingegen fand das ganze unheimlich lustig und war glänzender Laune, obwohl er nicht so recht nachvollziehen konnte, warum jemand so verrückt war, etwas mit Tohma anfangen zu wollen, da dessen Charakter... egal. Solange Tohma mit Takasaka beschäftigt war, konnte er wenigstens Eiri nicht hinterherlaufen und daher war Shuichi einer der wenigen, die Takasaka von Herzen alles Gute wünschten.

Sein Geliebter allerdings war sich nicht so recht bewusst, was er im Augenblick fühlte. Einerseits war Tohma ihm mit seiner Fürsorge meistens nur lästig, doch andererseits... mit welchem Recht mischte Takasaka sich eigentlich ein? Tohma gehörte ihm, verdammt!

Der Gedanke zauberte ein freudloses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Es war bei weitem nicht so, dass er auf sexueller Ebene etwas von seinem Schwager gewollt hätte, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Tohma einen netten Hintern hatte, aber nach all den Jahren, in denen er der Mittelpunkt von Tohmas Leben gewesen war, würde er nicht einfach so beiseite treten und einem anderen das Feld überlassen.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, er brauchte Tohma. Mehr als irgendjemanden sonst und Eiri wollte einfach nicht auf die Gewißheit verzichten, dass Tohma immer für ihn da sein würde, um ihn vor allen Unannehmlichkeiten zu bewahren und seine Welt zusammenhalten, so wie er es bisher immer getan hatte. Tohma gehörte ihm und er würde seinen Anspruch gegen jeden anderen verteidigen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sakano, der wie ein Racheengel in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes auf dem behelfsmäßigen Bett hockte, in dem er gerade noch friedlich geschlummert hatte. Ohne das der andere auch nur ein Wort gesagt hätte, war jedem im Raum klar, dass er vor Wut kochte. Das war unübersehbar. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Takasaka gerichtet, der ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß und schienen Löcher in dessen Körper brennen zu wollen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre der Manager mittlerweile nur noch ein Häufchen Asche.

Als die Tür aufging, richteten sowohl Sakano als auch Takasaka sich hoffnungsvoll auf, doch es war nur K, der jetzt erst die Inspektion seiner Lieblinge beendet hatte. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden hatte er sicherstellen wollen, dass seinen Waffen wirklich nichts passiert war.

„Wo ist Tohma?“, wollte der Manager schließlich wissen, nachdem er eine rasche Bestandsaufnahme der Anwesenden durchgeführt hatte.

„Im Waschraum. Ihm ist schlecht“, antwortete Koji gleichgültig und gähnte verhalten. „Katsumi kümmert sich um ihn.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum nicht ‚ich‘ derjenige sein kann, der sich um Tohma kümmert!“, ließ sich plötzlich Sakano vernehmen, dessen Stimme einen jammernden Unterton angenommen hatte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“

„Sorgen, ja? Nennt man das jetzt so?“ K schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Ich kann dir sagen, warum wir dich nicht in seine Nähe lassen. Weil du genau das gleich versuchen würdest wie Takasaka.“

„Das ist nicht wahr! Schließlich liebe ich Tohma!“

Die auf diesen Ausbruch folgende Stille wurde nur unterbrochen durch Takasakas beinahe hysterisches Auflachen. „Du liebst ihn? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Das ist keine Liebe! Du bist besessen! Schließlich hast du ein vier mal vier Meter großes Bild von ihm in deinem Schlafzimmer hängen!“

„Das ist eine Lüge! Es sind nur drei mal drei Meter...!“ Sakano unterbrach sich hastig, doch es war schon zu spät. Als er sich umsah, blickte er ausnahmslos in hämisch grinsende Gesichter. Vor Verlegenheit lief er krebsrot an und wünschte vergeblich, der Boden möge sich auftun und ihn verschlingen.

„Hört doch endlich mit diesem Kinderkram auf! Wenn ihr ihm die Wahl laßt, würde Tohma keinen von euch beiden auch nur Ansatzweise in Betracht ziehen.“ Eiri konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Die Informationen, die seine Freunde ihm innerhalb der letzten Sekunden gratis geliefert hatten, hatten seine Stimmung erheblich gesteigert. Jetzt war er sich endgültig sicher, dass er die besten Chancen von allen hatte, Tohma an sich zu binden. Aber es konnte dennoch nichts schaden, die anderen gegeneinander auszuspielen.

„Einer von uns beiden muss gehen!“, entfuhr es Takasaka unwillkürlich. Ohne Vorwarnung setzte er zum Sprung an, wurde jedoch abrupt von K gestoppt, der ohne länger zu zögern seine Magnum gegen seine Stirn presste.

„Stop. Keinen Schritt weiter!“

„Was ist denn hier los?!“ Katsumi, der sich diesen Augenblick aussuchte, um sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, drängte den überraschten Ex-Agenten beiseite und setzte sich neben seinen langjährigen Freund. Er erfaßte die Situation mit einem Blick und legte ihm beschützend den Arm um die Schultern. „Taka-chan hatte nichts Böses im Sinn. Hört auf, ihn deswegen anzumachen!“

„Das sieht Tohma sicher anders“, lästerte Sakano, der nun auch Katsumi mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte, was diesen jedoch völlig kalt ließ.

Er musterte Sakano abschätzend und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wieso um alles in der Welt war dieser Kerl nur so eifersüchtig? Es war schließlich nicht so, als wäre Tohma nicht schon vergeben. Immerhin war er verheiratet, warum also die ganze Aufregung? „Ich bin sicher, Tohma kommt darüber hinweg. Ihm ist zwar noch ein bisschen übel, aber das ist nur der Schock.“

„Warum nimmst du ihn eigentlich so in Schutz?“ K’s Augen verengten sich bedrohlich, als er Takasaka einen mißtrauischen Blick zuwarf und Takuto, der die beiden gespannt beobachtet hatte, konnte sich nicht verkneifen, ein wenig zu sticheln.

„Warum soll er seinen geliebten Taka-chan denn nicht in Schutz nehmen? Die beiden sind schließlich schon lange zusammen.“

Kaum war Takuto diesen Kommentar losgeworden, wirbelte Katsumi auf einmal herum und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, erlebte Takuto, wie Katsumi vor Wut aus der Haut fuhr.

„Das reicht! Ich hab endgültig die Schnauze voll, Izumi! Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es mir ins Gesicht! Aber spar dir diese hinterhältigen Bemerkungen!“

Takuto zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum regst du dich denn so auf? Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit.“

„Wahrheit? Was heißt hier Wahrheit? Was weißt du denn schon?!“, fauchte Katsumi ihn an, wobei ein bösartiger Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Er zitterte vor Wut, doch Izumi schien dies völlig kalt zu lassen. Keiner der anderen sagte ein Wort, alle konzentrierten sich auf das Drama, das sich so unvermutet vor ihren Augen abspielte.

„Was ich weiß? Eine ganze Menge, mein lieber Katsumi. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass du die Finger nicht von den Männern anderer lassen kannst. Und ich weiß auch, dass es wirklich nicht schwierig ist, dich flachzulegen. Du läßt doch jeden ran, solange er genug bezahlt!“

Katsumi sagte lange Zeit gar nichts, dann bedachte seinen Freund mit einem Blick, der den Sänger erschrocken zurückzucken ließ. „Du hast versprochen, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Ich habe dir vertraut, Koji. Wie kannst du mich nur so hintergehen?!“

Dieser zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, schwieg sich ansonsten aber aus. Katsumi presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. „Fein. Dann weiß ich ja, was ich von unserer Freundschaft zu halten habe.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über die Angelegenheit zu verlieren stapfte er zur Tür. Verlassen konnte er den Raum jedoch nicht, da K vortrat und ihm mit drohend über der Brust verschränkten Armen den Weg versperrte.

„Einen Augenblick. Was hat er gemeint, Katsumi. Worum ging es hier?“

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“

„Ich will eine Antwort, Katsumi. Was hat er gemeint?“ K war nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen. Er wollte eine Antwort und er würde nicht nachgeben, solange er diese nicht hatte.

Katsumi zählte langsam bis zehn, sichtlich am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angelangt. Sein Blick wanderte kurz über die Anwesenden, sah ausnahmslos neugieriges Interesse auf den Gesichtern der einzelnen, und kehrte dann zu K zurück.

‚Warum bin ich nicht überrascht? Das musste ja mal passieren‘, sagte Katsumi sich im Stillen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder dem ehemaligen Agenten zu, der immer noch nicht von der Stelle gewichen war. „Aus dem Weg, K. Du bist nicht mein Freund. Du hast kein Recht, mir diese Fragen zu stellen.“

„Vielleicht bin ich nicht dein Freund, aber ich bin an dir interessiert und deswegen nehme ich mir das Recht, diese Frage zu stellen.“ K umklammerte Katsumis Handgelenk und zerrte ihn näher zu sich heran. „Also?“

Katsumi schloß die Augen. Plötzlich war ihm schwindlig. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schien der Raum sich um ihn zu drehen und mit einem lautlosen Seufzen sank er K ohnmächtig vor die Füße.

 

~~~

 

_Peng!_

War das ein Schuß gewesen? Verwirrt blinzelte Tohma in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, wo er gerade seine verweinten Augen mit kaltem Wasser ausgespült hatte und lauschte auf die merkwürdigen Geräusche, die durch die Tür zu ihm drangen. Als gleich darauf besagte Tür mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgerissen wurde, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Tohma?!“ Eiri stürmte herein und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig vor seinem Schwager zum Stehen, ehe er gegen ihn prallte. „Gut das ich dich gefunden habe! Komm mit!“

Mit festem Griff packte er den kleineren am Arm und zerrte ihn ohne weitere Erklärung hinter sich her. 

„Eiri? Was tust du? Was soll das?!“ Tohma wurde von dieser überraschenden Entwicklung völlig überrumpelt und konnte nichts weiter tun, als hinter Eiri herzustolpern. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Was soll dieser Aufruhr?!“

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du bist die einzige neutrale Person mit genügend gesundem Menschenverstand, die übrig ist!“ Eiri bog ohne langsamer zu werden in den Gang ein, der zum Aufenthaltsraum führte. „Wenn wir keine Ordnung schaffen, bringen die sich da drin noch um.“

„Was ist denn passiert?!“

„Katsumi und Takuto haben sich gestritten und dann ist Katsumi ohnmächtig geworden und K hat versucht ihn aufzufangen, wollte aber seine Waffe nicht loslassen. Dabei hat sich ein Schuß gelöst...“

„Also doch.“ Tohma konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. „Ich meinte, ich hätte einen Schuß gehört, war mir aber nicht sicher.“

„Wir können froh sein, dass niemand verletzt wurde. Der Schuß hat Takuto haarscharf verfehlt und Koji ist daraufhin ausgerastet, weil K seinen Freund in Gefahr gebracht hat. Als ich ging, waren die beiden gerade dabei, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.“

„Warte!“ Tohma stemmte die Füße in den Boden und hielt so seinen Schwager davon ab, ihn ohne einen weiteren Kommentar in den Aufenthaltsraum zu schubsen. „Laß mich da raus! Von mir aus können die beiden Nonstop zur Hölle fahren. Das gilt im übrigen auch für alle anderen da drin!“

Eiri seufzte, ließ den anderen aber nicht los. „Komm schon, Tohma! Sei ein bisschen nett zu deinen Mitmenschen! Ich möchte nur, dass du dich um Katsumi kümmerst! Er ist immer noch ohnmächtig und diese Idioten da drin würden noch nicht einmal merken, wenn er stirbt, geschweige denn etwas tun, um ihm zu helfen.“

„Und wie soll ich ihm helfen? Ich bin kein Arzt!“

„Du schaffst das schon. Ich vertraue dir.“ Eiri versuchte noch einmal, seinen Schwager durch die Tür zu schieben, doch Tohma wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen dessen Bemühungen.

„Laß mich los, Eiri! Ich hab keinen Bock auf so was! Erst trampelst du auf mir herum und jetzt erwartest du, dass ich dir helfe? Wieso sollte ich? Mach das doch allein!“

„Tu’s für mich, Tohma!“ Eiri hatte es endlich geschafft die Tür aufzureißen und beförderte seinen Schwager ohne Vorwarnung kopfüber in Takasakas Arme.

 

~~~

 

K verschloß die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum und wandte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seinem Begleiter zu.

„Das wärs. Die beiden sind sicher unter Verschluß. Bis morgen früh werden sie keinen Ärger mehr machen. Und selbst wenn sie sich von den Handschellen befreien können, dann können sich sie höchstens gegenseitig umbringen.“

„Damit kann ich leben.“ Eiri unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen und beschloß, dass es höchste Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. „Ich will, dass die beiden morgen früh sofort verschwinden. Ihre Anwesenheit schafft mehr Probleme, als wir uns im Augenblick leisten können.“

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde sie morgen in aller Frühe ins Auto setzen und höchstpersönlich darüber wachen, dass sie auch wirklich abfahren.“

„Danke.“ Die beiden gingen langsam den Gang hinunter. Vor der Tür zu ihrer Garderobe hielt K auf einmal inne. „Was ist denn?“ wollte Eiri wissen und sah den anderen neugierig an. „Willst du nicht ins Bett?“

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir etwas anderes suchen. Du willst doch bestimmt mit Shuichi allein sein.“ K trat langsam den Rückzug an, doch Eiri war schneller. Er packte den Manager am Arm und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt mit sich.

„Vergiß es, K. Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Du willst dich bei Tohma und Katsumi einquartieren. Daraus wird nichts.“

„He! Was unterstellst du mir?!“, protestierte K beleidigt, doch Eiri ließ das völlig kalt. „Reine Erfahrungswerte“, stellte er trocken fest und öffnete einladend die Tür. „Also?“

Als er hinter K den Raum betrat, musste Eiri zugeben, dass der andere ein wirklich guter Verlierer war.

 

~~~

 

Koji saß auf seinem Bett und beobachtete Takuto, wie dieser sich zum Schlafengehen bereit machte. Sein Freund warf ihm ab und zu einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, doch als Koji nach endlos währenden Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, platzte ihm der Kragen.

„WAS?!“, fuhr er den Sänger ungehalten an und dieser sah sich genötigt, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Du hast versprochen, niemandem etwas zu verraten!“

Takuto verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. „Wieso die Aufregung? Ich habe niemandem etwas gesagt.“

„Nur, weil ich dich daran gehindert habe!“ Koji musterte seinen Geliebten unsicher. In den letzten Tagen hatte dieser sich auf fast unheimliche Art und Weise verändert und Koji erkannte den ansonsten so höflichen und ruhigen jungen Mann kaum wieder.

Obwohl er sich immer gewünscht hatte, Takuto möge seine Gefühle mit der gleichen Intensität erwidern, die er selbst ihm entgegenbrachte, machte die offen zur Schau getragene Eifersucht des anderen ihn einfach nur nervös.

Es war erschreckend, wie boshaft Izumi sein konnte. Eine weitere Regung, die er ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Mittlerweile fragte er sich, wie viele Charakterzüge es noch an Izumi zu entdecken gab, von denen er bisher nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte.

„Ich werde solange nichts sagen, wie du und Katsumi die Finger voneinander laßt.“ Takuto löschte das Licht, dann zog er die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und schloß die Augen. „Sieh es als gerechte Strafe, Koji. Du hast mich wieder einmal betrogen und ich werde das nicht länger mitansehen.“

„Aber warum bestrafst du dann nicht mich? Ich war derjenige, der das ganze angefangen hat.“ Diese Frage beschäftigte Koji schon seit langem. Vielleicht würde er nun endlich eine Antwort bekommen.

„Weil ich es satt habe, von dir betrogen zu werden. So einfach ist das.“ Takuto grinste unsichtbar in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte die Verwirrung regelrecht spüren, die Koji bei seinen Worten befallen hatte und sah sich genötigt, eine Erklärung hinterher zu schieben.

„Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach, Koji. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es dir überhaupt nichts ausmacht, wenn ich dich für deine Verfehlungen bestrafe. Ganz gleich was ich sage oder tue, es hält dich nicht davon ab, fremdzugehen. Also hat es keinen Sinn, so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Von jetzt an werde ich statt dessen Katsumi für deine Fehler büßen lassen. Auf diese Weise überlegst du es dir vielleicht zweimal, ehe du wieder so etwas machst. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er auch nicht ganz unschuldig an der ganzen Situation ist.“

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht...“, murmelte Koji kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Er lag auf seinem Bett und grübelte. Gefiel ihm dieser neue, eifersüchtige Takuto, oder nicht? Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Einerseits ja, es gab ihm endlich das Gefühl, zu dem anderen durchgedrungen zu sein. Andererseits jedoch bescherte es ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sein bester Freund dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde.

„Laß gut sein, Koji“, sagte Takuto plötzlich und streckte in der Dunkelheit die Hand nach dem Sänger aus. Er berührte ihn am Arm und grinste, als er die Spannung in dessen Muskeln ertastete. „Morgen früh reden wir weiter.“

„Izumi...“ Koji wandte sich seinem Geliebten zu und wollte dessen Hand festhalten, doch Takuto hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht. Frustriert schloß Koji die Augen und überlegte, ob er Katsumi warnen sollte. Doch ehe er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, war er bereits eingeschlafen.


	12. Wortloses Übereinkommen

„Wo bin ich?“ Katsumi blinzelte angestrengt in das helle Licht, das ihm genau in die Augen schien und hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Zu seiner Beruhigung schien außer Tohma niemand weiter anwesend zu sein. Erleichtert sank er wieder in die Kissen zurück.

„Geht es wieder?“ Tohma lehnte sich vor und musterte das blasse Gesicht des jüngeren prüfend. Als Katsumi nickte, nahm er den kalten Lappen von dessen Stirn und legte ihn achtlos beiseite. „Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Hast du das öfter?“

„Nicht das ich wüßte.“ Katsumi rieb sich die Stirn. „Wo bin ich hier? Das ist nicht meine Garderobe.“

„Sie ist es jetzt. Eiri hat die Zimmer neu verteilt, weil er Angst hat, wir könnten uns sonst gegenseitig umbringen. Laut seiner Aussage, liegt es in seiner Verantwortlichkeit, dieses zu verhindern. Und genau aus diesem Grund teilen wir uns ab heute ein Zimmer.“ Tohma schenkte dem anderen ein gequältes Lächeln und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.

„Wie bitte?!“ Katsumi fuhr abrupt hoch und stöhnte gleich darauf schmerzerfüllt. „Aua. Mein Kopf platzt gleich. Was hast du gesagt?“

Tohma machte sich nicht die Mühe, das eben gesagte zu wiederholen. Er wusste genau, dass Katsumi jedes Wort verstanden hatte. Stattdessen faßte er kurz zusammen, was geschehen war. „K hat Takasaka und Sakano im Aufenthaltsraum angekettet und ist bei Eiri und Shuichi eingezogen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das lange gutgeht. Mal sehen, wer als nächstes seinen unüberwindlichen Haß für einen seiner Mitbewohner entdeckt. Bald brauchen wir alle Einzelräume.“

„Es würde schon reichen, wenn Takasaka, K und Sakano die Platte putzen. Wieso zum Teufel sind die überhaupt noch hier?“

„Rat mal.“

Katsumi winkte ab. „Nicht nötig. Ich kanns mir denken. Und jetzt? Sollte mir die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet wir beide zusammen untergebracht sind, zu denken geben?“

Ein leises Seufzen ließ ihn aufsehen, doch Tohmas Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht ihm. Statt dessen schien er etwas interessantes auf dem Fußboden entdeckt zu haben. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Eiri hat mir versichert, dass dies die einzig sichere Lösung sei. Er kann mich weder zusammen mit Sakano oder Takasaka unterbringen, bei Koji und Takuto würde ich niemals einziehen und das ich Shuichi etwas antue, will er auch nicht riskieren. Also bleibst nur noch du.“

„Ah ja.“ Katsumi zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und warum solltest du Shuichi etwas antun? Magst du den Kleinen etwa nicht?“

„Nein. Mal ehrlich, kann ‚irgendjemand‘ diese Nervensäge mögen?“ Tohma sah endlich auf und verzog verächtlich den Mund. „Sollte ich mit Shuichi in einem Zimmer wohnen, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe er einen bedauerlichen Unfall hat.“

„So schlimm also?!“ Katsumi grinste und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie ich ihn am unauffälligsten verschwinden lassen könnte.“

Tohma schwieg für einen Augenblick verblüfft an, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Erstaunt sah Katsumi ihn an. Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie jung und verletzlich Tohma wirkte, wenn er lachte. Er fragte sich, wie er dies bisher immer hatte übersehen können.

„Was ist?“, fragte der Musiker schließlich, als Katsumi ihn weiterhin ansah, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Du solltest öfter lachen. Es steht dir.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Tohma hob die Augenbrauen und schenkte Katsumi ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Aber das würde mein Image als skrupelloser Geschäftsmann untergraben. Das kann ich auf gar keinen Fall zulassen.“

Katsumi grinste und betastete die ansehnliche Beule auf seinem Hinterkopf, wo er bei seinem Ohnmachtsanfall unsanft mit dem Fußboden kollidiert war. „Warum hat K mich eigentlich nicht aufgefangen? Ich hätte gedacht, so eine Chance lässt er sich nicht entgehen.“

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er hat es wirklich versucht.“ Tohma musste immer noch lachen, als er daran dachte, was Eiri ihm erzählt hatte. „K wollte dich auffangen, kam dabei an den Abzug seiner Waffe und hätte um ein Haar Takuto erschossen. Koji hat sich natürlich sofort auf ihn gestürzt. In dem darauf folgenden Durcheinander musste K dich leider loslassen, sonst hätte Koji ihn wohl zusammengeschlagen.“

„Schade.“

„Wieso schade?“ Irritiert zog Tohma die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß, du magst K nicht besonders, aber...“

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Das war nur einfach ‚die‘ Gelegenheit, Takuto loszuwerden. Was solls. Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass ich kein Glück habe.“

Wieder sahen sie sich an und diesmal brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir beide im Prinzip das gleiche Problem haben“, sagte Tohma schließlich und Katsumi konnte ihm nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen.

„Wir sollten dringend von hier verschwinden. Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl, was diesen Film angeht.“ Katsumi warf Tohma einen kurzen Blick zu und meinte dann: „Was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis es zur endgültigen Katastrophe kommt?“

„Wer weiß.“ Tohma lächelte unergründlich. „Das hängt ganz davon ab, ob die anderen uns endlich in Ruhe lassen oder nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich für meinen Teil würde alles tun, um endlich wieder nach Hause zu können.“

„Ich auch“, betonte Katsumi nachdrücklich, doch noch während er sprach, wurde sein Gesicht ernst. „Andererseits ist ‚alles‘ vielleicht zu viel gesagt.“

Tohma konnte ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast recht. Es gibt so einige Dinge, die müssen wirklich nicht sein.“

„Hm.“ In Katsumis Gedanken formten sich einige interessante Bilder und gleich darauf zierte eine breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Sakano und Takasaka auf Tohma-Jagd. Würde bestimmt ein ziemlich interessantes Schauspiel.“

„Das hätte es jetzt nicht gebraucht.“ Tohma war auf einmal ziemlich blaß um die Nase. „Mir reichen die Erfahrungen der letzten Tage. Eine Wiederholung muss wirklich nicht sein.“

„Ist dir immer noch schlecht?“ Katsumi erhielt auf seine neugierige Frage nur ein Schulterzucken und ließ es dabei bewenden. Es war ohnehin Zeit für einen Themenwechsel. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir beide uns ähnlicher sind, als wir bisher gedacht haben.“

„Das könnte sein.“ Tohma lehnte sich zurück und überlegte, ob er die Frage stellen sollte, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür. „Wegen der Sache im Aufenthaltsraum. Darf ich fragen...“

„Du willst wissen, worum es ging? Und ich dachte, Takuto hätte allen mein kleines Geheimnis verraten.“ Plötzlich verlor Katsumis Miene jegliche Heiterkeit. Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie sehr das, was er mit sich herumtrug, ihn belastete. Auf einmal tat er Tohma leid.

„Koji hat ihm noch gerade rechtzeitig den Mund zugehalten. Du mußt dir also keine Sorgen machen.“

„Ja, aber wie lange noch? Irgendwann kommt es ja doch heraus.“ Katsumi lächelte traurig. „Du kannst dir bestimmt denken, was passiert ist. Izumis Andeutungen waren ja mehr als eindeutig.“

Auf einmal waren die Erinnerungen wieder da und mit den Erinnerungen kamen die Tränen. Unschlüssig starrte Tohma ihn an, nicht sicher, wie er mit diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch umgehen sollte.

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?“, fragte er schließlich vorsichtig nach.

Katsumi wischte rasch die Tränen beiseite und nickte. „Warum nicht? Izumi wird es sowieso bald allen erzählt haben. Das kann auch Koji nicht verhindern.“

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst! Ich dachte nur...“ Tohma unterbrach sich, als Katsumi die Hand hob und ihn mit einer energischen Geste zum Schweigen brachte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Irgendwie bist du der einzige aus dem ganzen Haufen, dem ich es erzählen ‚möchte’. Ich habe den Eindruck, du wirst mich verstehen.“

Tohmas Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Aber wir kennen uns doch erst seit einigen Wochen.“

„Ich weiß, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich bei dir geborgen.“ Leicht verlegen hob der jüngere die Schultern und überrumpelte Tohma, indem er sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte und dicht an ihn herankuschelte. Das dieser sich unbehaglich versteifte, ignorierte Katsumi einfach.

„Katsumi...“

„Shh...“ Der jüngere legte Tohma einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Bitte, hör einfach zu. Sag nichts. Dann ist es für mich leichter.“

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus nickte Tohma nur und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „In Ordnung. Ich werde einfach nur zuhören.“

„Die Geschichte ist alles andere als schön“, warnte Katsumi noch einmal, doch Tohma lächelte nur.

„Es gibt nichts, was mich schockieren oder überraschen könnte. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon mehr gesehen, als mir lieb ist.“

Diesmal war es an Katsumi, dem anderen einen prüfenden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch Tohma hielt seine Miene betont ausdruckslos.

„Also gut.“ Noch einmal holte er tief Atem und begann zu erzählen.

 

~~~

 

Shuichi lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Warum liebte Eiri ihn nicht mehr? Die Tatsache, dass er K in ihre Garderobe geholt hatte, sagte alles. Eiri wollte nicht allein mit ihm sein, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, Shuichis Verführungsversuche abwehren zu müssen. Aber warum nur? Es war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Mit einem leisen Schluchzen presste er die Hände gegen seine Augen und wischte die unvermeidlichen Tränen beiseite. ‚Sicher weine ich ihm zu viel‘, dachte er niedergeschlagen und versuchte vergeblich, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Es half nicht viel. Im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Außerdem verstärkte dies seine Kopfschmerzen.

Zur Hölle mit K! Er musste handeln und Eiris Liebe zurückgewinnen. Kurz entschlossen glitt Shuichi aus dem Bett und schlich im Dunkeln zu seinem Geliebten. Wozu Rücksicht auf den Manager nehmen? Er wusste doch ohnehin über ihre Beziehung Bescheid.

Vorsichtig hob Shuichi die Decke an, die Eiris Körper bedeckte und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Plötzlich drehte Eiri sich um und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüften. Er zog Shuichi dicht an sich heran und murmelte etwas im Schlaf. Neugierig brachte Shuichi sein Ohr näher an Eiris Lippen.

„Mein...“ Eiris Griff verstärkte sich und Shuichi konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick kaum atmen. Sollte sein Plan etwa so schnell zum Erfolg führen? Ob Eiri wohl aufwachte und mit ihm schlafen würde? Die nächsten Worte des Schriftstellers allerdings ließen diesen Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen und stürzten Shuichi in eine der schwersten Krisen seines Lebens. „Tohma... mein Tohma.... du gehörst mir...“

 

~~~

 

In dieser Nacht lag Tohma noch lange wach und fragte sich, wieso Katsumi ihm alles erzählt hatte. Ein trauriges kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, als er an die offensichtliche Qual dachte, die sich im Blick des Jüngeren gespiegelt hatte.

So ein Geheimnis über Jahre hinweg mit sich herumzuschleppen... Tohma dachte an das, was er selbst vor den Augen der Welt verbarg und konnte nur mit Mühe die Erinnerungen abschütteln, die sich ungebeten in seinen Gedanken ausbreiteten.

Wer hätte aber auch ahnen können, dass Katsumi Shibuya weitaus gefährlicher war, als man anhand seines verspielten Äußeren annehmen konnte?

Wie hieß es doch so schön? Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel? Nun, vielleicht. Allerdings war der Preis hoch und manchmal zerbrach man daran. So wie Katsumi beinahe an dem zerbrochen wäre, was er getan hatte. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen schloß er die Augen und ging in Gedanken noch einmal durch, was der Junge ihm kurz zuvor erzählt hatte.

Katsumi hatte ein Ziel. Er wollte Arzt werden. Doch leider gab es Fächer, in denen er weniger stark war als in anderen und so versuchte er, seinen Mangel an Talent mit anderen Dingen auszugleichen. Das Ergebnis war eine Affaire mit einem seiner Lehrer, der ihm im Gegenzug in seinen Fächern überdurchschnittliche Testergebnisse garantierte.

Doch eine Kette war immer nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied und eines Tages hatte besagter Lehrer die Nerven verloren und sein das Geheimnis einem seiner Kollegen anvertraut.

Dieser konnte kaum glauben, welches Geschenk ihm gemacht worden war und forderte Schweigegeld. Katsumi nahm den Erpressungsversuch relativ gelassen, verabredete sich mit beiden Männern gleichzeitig und hetzte sie so lange gegeneinander auf, bis einer der beiden die Nerven verlor. Betreten hatten sie den Raum zu zweit, es verließ ihn aber nur einer.

Katsumi rief die Polizei, zeigte den Mord an, stellte sich als Augenzeuge zur Verfügung und sorgte dafür, dass die Karriere des angehenden Erpressers ein unrühmliches Ende nahm. Das dieser im Gefängnis Selbstmord begehen würde, konnte keiner ahnen...

Wieder seufzte Tohma lautlos. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf den getrockneten Tränenspuren, die immer noch Katsumis Gesicht zierten. Wie man es drehte und wendete, er war in einer Zwickmühle.

Die Möglichkeiten, die solch eine Neuigkeit ihm bot, waren nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hätte er alles darum gegeben, so eine Information in die Hände zu bekommen. Aber jetzt hing die Versuchung, seinen größten Konkurrenten zu erpressen, wie eine reife Frucht vor seiner Nase und doch konnte er sie nicht pflücken.

Tohma schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihm durch Katsumis Vertrauen die Hände gebunden waren.

„Das zahle ich dir heim“, murmelte er unhörbar vor sich hin und gönnte sich ein beinahe liebevolles Lächeln, während seine Finger immer und immer wieder zärtlich durch Katsumis zerzauste Haare strichen.


	13. Böses Erwachen

Verschlafen tappte Eiri über den Flur und erreichte schließlich die Küche. Rasch goß er sich einen Kaffee ein, kam zu dem Schluss, dass K diesen aufgesetzt haben musste und ging hinüber in den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Guten Morgen, Eiri-san“, grüßte eine schüchterne Stimme und Eiri, der immer noch nicht ganz wach war, nickte abwesend. Gleich darauf jedoch starrte er blinzelnd auf K, Takasaka und Sakano, die am Tisch saßen und Karten spielten.

„Warum sind die beiden noch hier? Hatte ich nicht gebeten, sie heute morgen rauszuwerfen?“ Eiri runzelte gereizt die Stirn und warf K einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Also? Gibt’s dafür eine gute Erklärung?“

„Gibt es.“ K grinste und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Gehen Sie mal raus. Dann werden Sie’s schon sehen.“

Der Schriftsteller presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, doch als er erkennen musste, dass ansonsten nichts aus dem Manager herauszuholen war, stapfte er davon. Gleich darauf ertönte lautes Kreischen. Sekunden später war Eiri wieder im Aufenthaltsraum. Diesmal jedoch hellwach und merklich blasser als zuvor.

„Was ist denn das?!“

„Das sind circa einhundert begeisterte Fans, die alles tun würden, um ihren Lieblingsstar in die Finger zu bekommen.“ K konnte sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wie es scheint, haben wir einen Verräter unter uns. Mittlerweile weiß ganz Japan, wo wir uns aufhalten.“

„Und wenn Sie denken, die Fans allein wären schlimm, dann lesen Sie mal das hier“, sagte Sakano und schob Eiri eine aktuelle Morgenzeitung entgegen.

Der Schriftsteller blinzelte benommen und starrte so lange verständnislos auf die Zeitung, bis die Buchstaben sich endlich zu sinnvollen Worten zusammenfügten. „So eine Scheiße!“

„Ganz genau. Was jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung. Sagen Sie’s mir doch!“

„Kein Problem.“ K grinste verschlagen. „Wir wecken die anderen und dann tritt Plan B in Kraft.“

„Plan B?“ Eiri zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was genau meinen Sie mit Plan B?“

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

 

~~~

 

„Wir haben ein Problem!“

In das darauf folgende Schweigen fragte Tohma mit einem misstrauischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Was soll das heißen?“

„Nun, wie es aussieht...“ Weiter kam er nicht. Eiri hatte absolut keine Geduld mit den umständlichen Erklärungsversuchen des Ex-Agenten. Er trat einen Schritt vor und fuchtelte mit der zusammengefalteten Zeitung in der Luft herum.

„Draußen lauern hunderte Fans, die sich die Seele aus dem Leib kreischen und zu allem Überfluss haben wir es auch noch auf die Titelseite geschafft!“

„Wie bitte? Wovon sprichst du?“ Tohma runzelte leicht irritiert die Stirn und zuckte gleich darauf erschrocken zurück, als Eiri die Zeitung vor ihm auf den Tisch knallte. Beunruhigt beugte er sich vor.

‚Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen’ von Tsuyoshi Sugawara. Mit Hilfe eines anonymen Hinweises ist es uns gelungen, einen Blick hinter die Kulissen der streng geheimen Dreharbeiten zu dem Filmprojekt der beiden Musikfirmen Shibuya und NG zu werfen. Einer unserer Mitarbeiter hat unter Einsatz seines Leben einige exklusive Filmaufnahmen ergattert, die wir Ihnen natürlich nicht vorenthalten wollen. Kommen Sie heute Abend...’

„Das ist unglaublich!“ Koji, der sich beim Lesen über Tohmas Schulter gebeugt hatte, reichte die Zeitung an Takuto weiter und sah Eiri mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen an. „Ich hab’s ja gleich gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde. Wundert mich nur, dass es so lange gedauert hat.“

Katsumi stöhnte nur und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an einige mehr als peinliche Szenen, die sich innerhalb und vor allem außerhalb der Dreharbeiten abgespielt hatten. Ihm wurde flau.

„Gerate jetzt bloß nicht in Panik.“ Tohma setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Auch er war ziemlich grün im Gesicht, hielt sich aber noch einigermaßen tapfer. Kurz erinnerte er sich an das, was Takasaka ihm angetan hatte und schob den Gedanken genauso schnell beiseite. Er konnte den Göttern danken, dass sie damals völlig allein gewesen waren. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Mika von dem Vorfall Wind bekam. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie die Bilder aussehen, die dieser ominöse Beobachter gemacht hat.“

„Wenn das kein Grund zur Panik ist, was denn dann? Mein Gott, er könnte wirklich ‚alles‘ aufgenommen haben...“, stellte Katsumi erschüttert fest und lehnte sich kurz bei Tohma an. Eine Bewegung, die von den anderen mit wachem Interesse verfolgt wurde.

„Macht dich das etwa nervös?“, stichelte Takuto aus dem Hintergrund und gönnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als Katsumi ihm einen eisigen Blick zuwarf.

„Natürlich macht mich das nervös! Dich vielleicht nicht?“

Takuto lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an. „Nicht besonders. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich mich für keine einzige meiner Handlungen schämen.“

„Halt den Mund!“, fuhr Tohma überraschend den Fußballer an und runzelte gleich darauf irritiert die Stirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die anderen ihn verwundert anstarrten. „Was ist denn?“

„Nichts...“, murmelte Eiri kaum hörbar und musterte seinen Schwager nachdenklich. Diese neueste Entwicklung gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Als er Katsumi und Tohma in einem Raum untergebracht hatte, war ihm nicht für eine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen, dass die beiden sich innerhalb weniger Stunden anfreunden würden. Doch anscheinend war genau das geschehen. Irgendwie war dies ein mehr als beunruhigender Gedanke.

„Ich frage mich, wer uns verraten hat“, grübelte Katsumi auf einmal leise vor sich hin und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Eigentlich war er noch nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht. Es hätte ihn eher gewundert, wenn alles reibungslos abgelaufen wäre.

Schweigend sahen die anderen sich an. Allen war es ziemlich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass sich in ihrer Mitte ein Verräter befinden könnte. Plötzlich fühlte sich keiner mehr besonders sicher.

Takasaka räusperte sich hastig und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich. „Vielleicht irren wir uns. Das ganze könnte auch nur ein dummer Zufall sein.“

„Zufall? Wie soll sich denn bitte ein Reporter ausgerechnet in diese Einöde verirren? Nein, ich denke, Katsumi hat recht“, unterstützte Tohma die Überlegungen seines Freundes und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Also, wer war’s? Wer hat der Presse verraten, wo wir uns aufhalten?“

„Und du glaubst, derjenige, der das verbockt hat, meldet sich? So verrückt ist doch niemand“, stellte Takuto fest und in seiner Stimme schwang ein verächtlicher Unterton mit, der Tohmas Blutdruck hochjagte. Doch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde er von Shuichi unterbrochen.

„Ist es denn nicht gut, wenn die Presse von dem Film erfährt? Ich dachte, Publicity ist genau das, was wir wollen?“

Kollektives Aufstöhnen hallte im Raum wider, während es diesmal an Eiri war, verzweifelt den Kopf in den Händen zu vergraben. Manchmal war ihm der pinkhaarige Sänger mehr als peinlich. „Shuichi, halt die Klappe. Davon verstehst du eh nichts“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, doch sein Freund hörte nicht.

„Ich habe doch nur eine ganz einfache Frage gestellt! Ich verstehe nicht, warum niemand eine Antwort darauf geben will!“ Obwohl ihm zum Heulen zumute war, drängte Shuichi tapfer die Tränen zurück, da er sich immer noch mit Schrecken daran erinnerte, wie Eiri im Schlaf nach Tohma verlangt hatte. Da er vermutete, dass sein wehleidiges Verhalten der Grund für Eiris Verlangen nach seinem Schwager war, hatte er beschlossen, stark und gefasst zu bleiben. Was sich allerdings als nicht gerade einfach erwies.

„Shuichi, bitte.“ Tohma war einfach nicht in der Stimmung, sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit der Dummheit des Sängers auseinanderzusetzen. „Halt einfach den Mund.“

Der Junge sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Geliebten hinüber, doch Eiri schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Als klar war, dass aus dieser Richtung keine Unterstützung zu erwarten war, verzog er sich schmollend in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes.

„Warum sollte einer von uns so etwas tun?“ Sakano versuchte verzweifelt, die Panikattacke zu unterdrücken, die schon wieder in ihm aufwallte. Dabei war es so lange gut gegangen, dass er schon geglaubt hatte, endlich ohne Beruhigungspillen auskommen zu können.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin sicher, Katsumis Onkel kümmert sich darum“, unternahm Shuichi einen neuerlichen Versuch, Eiri mit einem vernünftigen Vorschlag zu beeindrucken und war zutiefst verletzt, als Katsumi ihn entgeistert anstarrte und ihm schließlich einen Vogel zeigte.

„Das kannst du vergessen. Mein Onkel lebt nur für den Gewinn und diese unfreiwillige Publicity ist genau das, was ihm gefällt. Er war ohnehin der Ansicht, dass wir uns viel zu sehr einigeln.“

„Na bitte! Du hast es doch gerade praktisch zugegeben, verantwortlich für diese Misere zu sein.“ Dieser Einwurf kam natürlich von Takuto, der sich diese wundervolle Gelegenheit, noch ein wenig auf Katsumi herum zu hacken nicht entgehen lassen konnte.

„Spinnst du?!“, fauchte Katsumi den Fußballer an und holte tief Atem, um sich zu beruhigen. „Wir haben bei dieser Sache am meisten zu verlieren! Das ganze Projekt ist eher was fürs Irrenhaus!“

Takuto schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Als würde euch Bonzen das aufhalten. Wahrscheinlich hast du für diese nette kleine Information noch ein hübsches Sümmchen an Belohnung kassiert.“

„Na hör mal!“

Der Rest des Treffens versank im Chaos. Takuto und Katsumi schrien sich weiterhin an und während die anderen sich nun auch einmischten und Partei ergriffen, nahm Eiri die Zeitung auf und ging zu K hinüber, der in aller Seelenruhe an der Wand lehnte.

„Was heißt denn nun überhaupt ‚Strategischer Rückzug‘?“, wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Ganz einfach“, grinste K und schnippte ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seinem Ärmel. „Wir werden die Aufnahmen, die wir sonst in der Halle aufnehmen würden, tatsächlich nach draußen verlegen.“

„Aha. Und was heißt das genau?“

K grinste zufrieden. „Wir ziehen um.“

 

~~~

 

_Zwei Stunden später..._

„Beeilung! Ein wenig schneller, wenn ich bitten darf!“ K stand auf der obersten Treppenstufe, die hinunter zum Hintereingang führte und trieb die anderen mit Hilfe seiner Magnum zu einem eiligen Laufschritt an. Als sich endlich alle vor der Tür versammelt hatten, stieg er auch die Treppe hinab und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Hat jeder sein Gepäck?“

Er wartete, bis alle genickt hatten und wies dann mit der Waffe auf die Tür. „Sobald ich diese Tür öffne, können wir nicht mehr zurück. Die Fans werden sich auf euch stürzen wie Geier, also bleibt dicht zusammen. Was auch passiert, ihr dürft auf gar keinen Fall stehenbleiben, sonst zerreißen sie euch in der Luft.“

„Warum rufen wir nicht einfach die Polizei?“, wagte Sakano einzuwerfen und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als K herumfuhr ihm die Mündung seiner Waffe unter die Nase hielt. Als ihn ein verächtlicher Blick aus den blauen Augen des Managers traf, kam er zu dem Schluß, das es besser war, einfach den Mund zu halten.

„Polizei?“ K fühlte sich in seiner beruflichen Ehre angegriffen und beherrschte sich nur mühsam. Es gab schließlich ‚nichts‘ womit er nicht fertig wurde! „Was sollen wir denn mit der Polizei? Bis die hier ist, haben diese Spinner längst das Gebäude gestürmt!“

„Wieso sollten sie? Wir sind doch nicht im Krieg!“ Schon als er diese Worte aussprach, wusste Tohma, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und trat rasch ein paar Schritte zurück, doch es war zu spät.

K’s Hand schoß vor und grub sich in seinen Kragen. Mit festem Griff zerrte der Ex-Agent seinen Chef näher zu sich heran und meinte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Kein Krieg? Sag mal, wo lebst du denn? Natürlich ist das ein Krieg! Sobald wir da rausgehen heißt es die oder wir!“ Damit stieß er Tohma einfach von sich, der in den Armen eines plötzlich sehr glücklichen Sakano landete.

„Finger weg!“ Tohma schlug dem Produzenten auf die Hand, die sich irgendwie unter sein Hemd verirrt hatte und warf K einen eisigen Blick zu. „Wenn das ganze vorbei ist, werden wir uns unterhalten müssen, K.“

„Von mir aus“, entgegnete dieser unbekümmert und hielt seine Waffe in die Höhe. „Also, alle aufgepaßt. Ich werde jetzt diese Tür öffnen und sobald ich den ersten Schuß abgefeuert habe, werden Sakano und Takasaka die Fans ablenken, während die anderen geschlossen zu ihren Autos rennen. Ihr fahrt zu dem verabredeten Treffpunkt und wartet da auf mich. Verstanden?“

„Was?! Nein! Wieso wir?!“, fragte Sakano entsetzt nach und versuchte, sich hinter Tohma zu verstecken. Das Takasaka sich hinter seinem Rücken an ihn heranpirschte, bemerkte er nicht. „Warum sollten ausgerechnet wir uns opfern? Gehen Sie doch als erster raus!“

K zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete liebevoll seine Waffe. „Ihr seid entbehrlich.“

„Aber...“ Sakano presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als ihm klar wurde, dass er im Augenblick mit seinem Leben spielte.

Der Ex-Agent lächelte zufrieden und legte die Hand an den Türgriff. „Also, los. Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?“

Eine Chance darauf zu antworten hatte keiner mehr, denn K riß in der gleichen Sekunde die Tür auf und griff nach Sakano. Dieser wich K zwar aus, hatte aber nicht mit Takasaka gerechnet. Ein heftiger Stoß und Sakano landete mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei vor der Tür, wo er auf die Knie fiel.

K nahm die unerwartete Änderung seines Plans gelassen, wartete einige Sekunden, bis die auf ihn zu stürmende Menge auf wenige Meter herangekommen war und feuerte schließlich in aller Seelenruhe seine Waffe ab. Die Fans zuckten zurück.

„Attacke!“, brüllte K, schnappte sich den erstbesten Blondschopf, dessen er habhaft werden konnte und warf ihn sich wie eine Beute über die Schulter. Gleich darauf stürmte er quer durch die sich gerade neu organisierende Menge davon.

Die anderen starrten ihm verwirrt hinterher.

„Was will er denn mit Tohma?“, fragte Shuichi ratlos in die Runde, doch für eine Antwort blieb keine Zeit mehr, denn in diesem Augenblick hatten die Fans sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt und stürzten sich geschlossen auf ihre Stars, denen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr Heil in einer kopflosen Flucht zu suchen.

 

~~~

 

K erreichte seinen Wagen in Rekordzeit und warf seinen Chef ohne viel Federlesens auf den Rücksitz.

„Au! Paß doch auf, du Idiot! Das tat weh!“ Tohma landete alles andere als weich, da K in seinem Wagen einen großen Teil seiner Waffen aufbewahrte, die kreuz und quer über den Rücksitz verteilt waren. Kaum hatte er sich aufgesetzt, da landete er fluchend auf dem Boden, nachdem K ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste das Gaspedal durchgetreten hatte und mit durchdrehenden Reifen anfuhr.

„K!“ Tohma fühlte einen leichten Anflug von Panik, als die Bäume in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit an den Fenstern vorbeiflogen und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass ihm leicht übel wurde.

„Stop! Anhalten! Halt sofort an!“

Der Agent stieg voll in die Bremsen, wodurch Tohma heftig nach vorn geschleudert wurde. Benommen fiel er zwischen den beiden Vordersitzen auf der Handbremse, während K ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick bedachte.

„Bist du übergeschnappt?!“, fauchte Tohma den anderen ungehalten an und krabbelte an ihm vorbei auf den Beifahrersitz. Merklich blaß lehnte er den Kopf gegen das Fenster und atmete mehrmals tief durch, bis er seine flatternden Nerven wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Willst du uns umbringen, oder was?!“

Mit einem unangenehmen Grinsen auf den Lippen, wandte K sich von seinem tobenden Chef ab und kramte in dem Waffenarsenal auf seinem Rücksitz herum.

„K? Was tust du da?“

K wurde schließlich fündig. Er schnappte sich sein Messer, wirbelte herum und schaffte es, aus der gleichen fließenden Bewegung heraus, seinem Chef die scharf geschliffene Klinge gegen seine Kehle zu drücken.

„Was... K? Was soll das?“ Tohma wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Er war ja bei Weitem daran gewöhnt, bei jeder Gelegenheit in die Mündung einer Waffe zu blicken, doch der kalte Stahl, der mit ruhiger Präzision gegen seine Haut gedrückt wurde, war etwas ganz anderes.

Langsam hob er die Hand, doch als der Druck gegen seine Kehle sich verstärkte, ließ er sie ebenso langsam wieder sinken. Statt dessen versuchte er, mit dem Amerikaner zu reden, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, da das Messer ihm das Sprechen erschwerte.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was dein Problem ist und dann suchen wir gemeinsam eine Lösung?“

„Ganz ruhig. Ich tu dir nichts!“ K streichelte mit einer Fingerspitze zärtlich über Tohmas Wange und schob sich noch ein wenig näher heran. Als die grünen Augen des Kleineren sich beunruhigt weiteten, kam er zu dem Schluß, dass er den Spaß weit genug getrieben hatte. Zeit, zum Geschäftlichen überzugehen.

„Wer hat die Presse verständigt?“

„WAS?!“

Der ehemalige Agent unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein belustigtes Grinsen. Hatte er da tatsächlich so etwas wie Enttäuschung in der Stimme des Keyboarders gehört? Doch ein Blick in die Augen des Blondschopfs belehrte ihn rasch eines Besseren. Tohma war nicht enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil. Er war so wütend, wie der andere es noch nie erlebt hatte. Eine seltene Gefühlsregung bei dem sonst so beherrschten Präsidenten und der dazugehörige Wutausbruch ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Darum geht es also? Dieser ganze Affenzirkus, nur um diese Frage zu stellen? Nein, ich habe die Presse nicht angerufen! Ich bin schließlich nicht lebensmüde! Ich hasse diesen Film, ich hasse meine Kollegen und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, dann wäre ich vor Drehbeginn auf unbestimmte Zeit in Urlaub gefahren! Und jetzt nimm das verdammte Messer runter, bevor ich es dazu benutze, dein Herz raus zu schneiden!“

„He! Kein Grund ausfallend zu werden!“ K wusste, wann es besser war, die Waffen zu strecken und zog sich eiligst zurück. „Das war die Gelegenheit, dich ohne die anderen zu befragen. Hätte ja sein können, dass du etwas weißt.“

„Ich weiß nichts darüber. Leider. Wenn ich auch nur eine Ahnung hätte, wer dahinter steckt...“ Tohma ließ den Rest seiner Drohung unausgesprochen, doch K verstand auch so nur zu gut, was er sagen wollte.

„Du warst es nicht, ich war es nicht. Tja, sieht so aus, als kämen wir erst einmal nicht weiter. Fahren wir?“ Er warf das Messer achtlos hinter sich und startete den Wagen.

„Aber diesmal nicht so...“ Der Rest ging in Tohmas gequältem Aufschrei unter, als K das Gaspedal erneut bis zum Boden durchtrat und mit quietschenden Reifen die Straße herabjagte.


	14. Verschwörungen

Als ein neongelber Teddybär in seine Richtung flog, hatte Eiri sich rasch geduckt und war dann mit großen Schritten zu seinem Wagen gestürmt. Neben ihm eilte Katsumi zufällig in die gleiche Richtung und da die Fans immer näher rückten, erhob Eiri keinen Einspruch, als der andere mit ihm zusammen in seinen Wagen sprang. Gleich darauf folgte der Schriftsteller K’s Beispiel und raste mit quietschenden Reifen die Straße hinab.

Das Shuichi nicht dabei war, fiel ihm erst auf, als sie bereits mehrere Kilometer vom Studio entfernt waren.

Warum konnte dieser Idiot aber auch nie etwas richtig machen? Eiri überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er zurückfahren sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Das Risiko, dass diese durchgeknallten Fans ihn bei seiner Rettungsaktion in die Finger bekamen war viel zu groß. Sollte der Junge doch sehen, wie er alleine zurechtkam. Abgesehen davon bot sich ihm auf einmal eine Möglichkeit, mit der er kurz zuvor niemals gerechnet hätte.

Unter gesenkten Wimpern warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf den neben ihm sitzenden Katsumi und überlegte, wie er seine Fragen am besten formulieren sollte, damit der andere keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Er musste einfach wissen, in welcher Beziehung der Junge zu Tohma stand!

„Willst du nicht umdrehen? Dein Freund könnte in ernsten Schwierigkeiten stecken!“ Katsumi sah kurz über seine Schulter, doch das einzige, was er erkennen konnte, war ein unübersichtliches Durcheinander aus Autos, Stofftieren und Fans. Schaudernd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu. „Hoffentlich überlebt er das.“

„Ich bin sicher, das wird er“, entgegnete Eiri gleichgültig und ließ noch einmal seinen Blick über die schlanke Gestalt neben ihm wandern. Diese Ähnlichkeit...

„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Katsumi plötzlich wissen und rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sitz hin und her. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie der Schriftsteller ihn ansah und da er dessen prüfende Blicke nicht einordnen konnte, fühlte er sich ein wenig unsicher.

„Hm? Natürlich.“ Eiri trommelte mit seinen Fingern in einem undefinierbaren Rhythmus auf sein Lenkrad ein und stellte beiläufig fest: „Du und Tohma, ihr versteht euch wirklich gut.“

Katsumi hob nichtssagend die Schultern. „Wir mussten uns arrangieren. Schließlich teilen wir uns ein Zimmer.“

„Und du bist sicher, dass dies der einzige Grund ist?“

Katsumi schwieg verblüfft. Seine Verwirrung musste sich wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn Eiri lachte leise und fügte hinzu: „Ich frage nur, weil es ungewöhnlich für Tohma ist, jemanden in Schutz zu nehmen und sich um ihn zu sorgen, etwas, was er bei dir schon mehrfach getan hat. Er ist einfach nicht der Typ dafür.“

Während der Schriftsteller gespannt darauf wartete, was der andere wohl dazu entgegnen mochte, fragte er sich in Gedanken immer und immer wieder: ‚Er hat noch nie jemandem außer mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht. Warum bist du etwas Besonderes für ihn, Katsumi?‘

Doch Katsumi war viel zu verwirrt, um etwas zu sagen. Er starrte wortlos aus dem Fenster und schien mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt zu sein.

„Katsumi?“

Der Junge seufzte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Wir haben uns arrangiert, weiter nichts. Da ist nichts ungewöhnliches dran. Im Gegenteil. Es ist reiner Selbstschutz. Schließlich sind wir die beiden, die am meisten unter den Attacken der anderen zu leiden haben.“

Eiri musste diese Antwort erst einmal verdauen. Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Sieh mal auf der Karte nach, wo wir hin müssen.“

Katsumi gehorchte. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ohne besondere Zwischenfälle, doch das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde er einfach nicht los.

 

~~~

 

„Wartet auf mich! Laßt mich nicht hier zurück! Bitte!“ Takasaka hechtete über den Parkplatz und schaffte es gerade noch, die hintere Tür von Kojis Wagen aufzureißen und sich auf den Rücksitz zu werfen, ehe der Sänger in seiner Staubwolke davonrauschte.

Mühsam nach Atem ringend tastete er seine Taschen nach seinen allgegenwärtigen Beruhigungsmitteln ab und warf sich gleich darauf drei Baldriantabletten auf einen Schlag in den Mund.

„Wie kriegst du das Zeug eigentlich ohne Wasser runter?“, wollte Koji leicht angewidert wissen, der seinen Manager im Rückspiegel beobachtet hatte.

Takasaka zuckte mit den Schultern. „Übung. Ich habe schließlich nicht immer etwas zu Trinken greifbar, aber ohne die Tabletten halte ich den Streß nicht durch. Irgendwann habe ich mich dann einfach dazu gezwungen, ohne Wasser auszukommen und es geht eigentlich ganz gut.“

Koji behielt seine Meinung zu dem Thema vorsichtshalber für sich, da er in diesem Punkt an Takasakas Verstand zweifelte. „Wie du meinst.“

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille im Wagen, dann seufzte der Manager leise und lehnte sich müde in die Polster zurück. „Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um Katsumi. Ich wollte ihn mitnehmen, aber ich habe ihn aus den Augen verloren. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut.“

„Dem passiert sicher nichts. Flittchen wie der haben meistens mehr Glück als Verstand“, murmelte Takuto kaum hörbar vor sich hin und sah weiterhin stur aus dem Fenster. Seit Takasaka bei ihnen eingestiegen war, hatte der Fußballer nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt. Er schien die beiden anderen komplett ignorieren zu wollen, bis er auf einmal abrupt in Takasakas Richtung sah.

Der Manager schluckte schwer, als er den undurchdringlichen Blick von Izumis dunklen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah und überlegte, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien dies jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein, denn Izumi erkundigte sich lediglich, ob es ihm mit seiner Leidenschaft für Tohma Seguchi ernst war.

Erstaunt blinzelnd versuchte Takasaka festzustellen, seit wann Izumi sich für die Probleme seiner Mitmenschen interessierte und antwortete schließlich zögernd mit ja.

„Wir könnten uns gegenseitig helfen“, sagte der Fußballer und warf seinem Geliebten einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Wenn du uns Katsumi vom Hals schaffst, dann helfen wir dir, Tohma zu bekommen.“

„Izumi!“ Koji wäre mit dem Wagen beinahe ins Schleudern geraten und auch Takasaka entfuhr ein überraschter Aufschrei.

„Was denn? Willst du mir etwa widersprechen?!“, fuhr Takuto den Sänger grob an und sein Mund verzog sich angewidert. „Liegt dir so viel an der kleinen Schlampe, dass du ihn sogar jetzt noch in Schutz nehmen willst? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gestern meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht!“

„Hast du auch...“, entgegnete Koji überraschend kleinlaut und beschloss, von nun an den Mund zu halten, ganz gleich, was Takuto sich auch immer ausgedacht haben mochte.

„Also, ich biete dir folgenden Deal an: Wir helfen dir, Tohma in dein Bett zu bekommen, dafür hilfst du uns, Katsumi mit K zu verkuppeln. Was sagst du dazu?!“

„Ich...ich weiß nicht...“ Unbehaglich schob Takasaka seine Finger unter seinen engsitzenden Kragen, doch mehr Luft bekam er dadurch nicht. „Das ist irgendwie nicht richtig.“

„So ein Unsinn“, gab Takuto grob zurück und drehte sich in seinem Sitz um, damit er Takasaka ansehen konnte. „Willst du Tohma für dich, oder nicht? Abgesehen davon würdest du Katsumi helfen. Er braucht ein wenig Abwechslung in seinem Leben und K ist da genau der Richtige.“

„Aber wenn Katsumi nicht will?“, wagte Takasaka einen letzten Einwand, der von Takuto achtlos beiseite gefegt wurde.

„Wir müssen ihm eben zu seinem Glück verhelfen. Allein wirst du es niemals schaffen, Tohma für dich zu gewinnen. Aber wenn wir zusammenhalten, könnte es klappen.“

Der Manager schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen und überlegte. Als er sie schließlich wieder öffnete, war sein Blick voller Entschlossenheit. „In Ordnung.“

Grinsend wandte Takuto sich wieder nach vorn.

 

~~~

 

Allmählich verloren sich die kreischenden Stimmen der Menge in der Ferne und als auch der letzte der zahllosen Fans endlich das Feld geräumt hatte, kroch Sakano hinter dem Busch hervor, den er in der vergangenen Stunde als Versteck genutzt hatte und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Du kannst jetzt rauskommen. Ich denke, die Luft ist rein“, sagte er leise zu seinem Begleiter und schob die Äste beiseite, damit dieser leichter unter dem Busch hervorkommen konnte.

„Wo ist Yuki?!“ Shuichi krabbelte hinter ihm her und merkte schon wieder, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Er hat mich zurückgelassen! Wie kann er das tun? Ich liebe ihn doch!“

Der pinkhaarige Sänger war immer noch fassungslos, dass sein Geliebter ihn so schmählich im Stich gelassen hatte. Der einzige Trost, der ihm blieb, war die Tatsache, dass Eiri im Augenblick nicht mit Tohma zusammen war.

„Du darfst dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen! Schließlich ging es vorhin drunter und drüber. Ich bin sicher, er vermißt dich bereits“, versuchte Sakano den verzweifelten Sänger zu trösten und so einem tränenreichen Zusammenbruch vorzubeugen.

Vergeblich.

Shuichi schniefte ein paar Mal leise vor sich hin, nur um gleich darauf lauthals nach Yuki zu rufen.

„Pst! Halt die Klappe!“ Sakano wusste sich keinen anderen Rat mehr und hielt Shuichi hastig den Mund zu. „Sei doch endlich still! Oder willst du, dass die Fans wieder zurückkommen?!“

„Mmmmm!“, war alles, was der Sänger dazu sagte und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Erleichtert, weil die Gefahr eines nervlichen Zusammenbruchs erst einmal gebannt zu sein schien, zog Sakano seine Hand zurück und sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um.

„In Ordnung. Wir gehen jetzt zu meinem Wagen und dann bringe ich uns zu unserem neuen Zuhause.“ Sakano hastete davon und Shuichi hatte keine Wahl, als ihm schnellstmöglich hinterher zu laufen.

Atemlos fielen sie in die weichen Sitze. „Hier ist der Zettel mit der neuen Adresse. Schau mal auf dem Stadtplan, ob du es findest.“

Shuichi nahm die kleine Karteikarte hastig entgegen und suchte einen ordentlich zusammengelegte Plan heraus, den er mit hektischen Bewegungen auseinanderfaltete. Dass er den Plan in seiner Eile beinahe auseinandergerissen hätte, bemerkte er noch nicht einmal. Sakano hörte das strapazierte Knistern des Papiers und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

Statt dessen startete er den Wagen und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, die den Parkplatz bisher verlassen hatte, bog er langsam und vorsichtig in die Straße ein.

Der Sänger zeichnete mit dem Finger die Strecke nach, die sie seiner Meinung nach fahren sollten und gab seinem Produzenten dann kurze Anweisungen. Nachdem sie lange Minuten schweigend durch ein Waldgebiet gefahren waren, hob Shuichi den Kopf und warf den am Wegesrand stehenden Straßenschildern einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ab jetzt müssen wir nur noch geradeaus fahren. Dann sollten wir direkt ans Ziel kommen“, sagte er schließlich und warf den Stadtplan achtlos auf den Rücksitz.

Zu seinem nicht geringen Erstaunen, stellte Sakano fest, dass Shuichi alles andere als der orientierungslose Wirrkopf war, der er immer zu sein vorgab. „Du bist gut im Karten lesen.“

„Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich kann.“ Shuichi lächelte wehmütig, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Eiri ihn wegen dieser Fähigkeit gelobt hatte. Nur um ihn im nächsten Atemzug einen Idioten zu nennen, weil er vergessen hatte, ihn auf eine Einbahnstraße aufmerksam zu machen.

Sakano beschloss, den anderen ein wenig aufzuheitern. „Du wirst sehen, es dauert nicht mehr lang, bis wir da sind. Dann bist du endlich wieder mit Eiri vereint.“

Shuichi biß sich heftig auf die Lippen und versuchte vergeblich, die Erinnerung an Eiri zu verdrängen, wie dieser im Schlaf nach Tohma verlangt hatte. Es gab einfach nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Trotz aller Bemühungen seinerseits, war Tohma für Eiri immer noch die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, den anderen loszuwerden, Shuichi würde sie mit beiden Händen ergreifen. Und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.

Er würde alles daransetzen, um Tohma und Sakano zusammenzubringen. Wenn Tohma erst sicher mit Sakano liiert war, dann würde Eiri endlich ihm allein gehören und dann würde er einsehen, dass Shuichi der einzig richtige für ihn war.

Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände und sah nicht den beunruhigten Blick, mit dem sein Begleiter ihn bedachte, weil er sich das unheimlich-verrückte Lächeln auf dessen Lippen einfach nicht erklären konnte.


	15. Und wenn du denkst es geht nicht mehr...

„So, da wären wir!“

K stieg aus dem Wagen und wies schwungvoll auf das schmiedeeiserne Tor, hinter dem sein Begleiter gerade noch ein zwar großes, aber auch ziemlich baufällig wirkendes Haus, erkennen konnte.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?“ Tohma traute seinen Augen kaum. Was sich da seinen erstaunten Blicken darbot, schien direkt aus einem Horrorfilm entliehen worden sein und machte ihm wieder einmal klar, dass er ausnahmslos von Verrückten umgeben war. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, K! Spätestens nach zwei Tagen in dieser Bruchbude wird es Krieg geben!“

„Ach was! Von innen wirkt es ganz anders!“ K zog einen Schlüsselbund hervor und öffnete das Tor. Als sie die mit Unkraut bewachsene Auffahrt hinauffuhren, hatte Tohma für einige Sekunden das unangenehme Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können.

K hielt an. Sie stiegen aus und der Ex-Agent holte wieder seinen Schlüssel heraus. Nachdem er alle Schlüssel durchprobiert hatte, drehte er sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zu seinem Chef um. Dieser verdrehte stöhnend die Augen.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast den falschen Schlüssel dabei!“

Kommentarlos zückte K seine Waffe, doch Tohma fiel ihm rasch in den Arm. „Laß den Unsinn! Das Haus ist nur gemietet und ich habe keine Lust, für die Reparaturkosten aufzukommen. Wir warten jetzt auf die anderen und dann überlegen wir uns in aller Ruhe, wie wir dieses Problem lösen.“

„Na gut.“ Schmollend steckte K seine Waffe wieder ein und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. „Wer weiß, wann die anderen eintreffen. Wir sollten die Lösung dieses Problems nicht auf die lange Bank schieben.“

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin sicher, sie werden bald...“ Tohma unterbrach sich, als ein roter Sportwagen schlitternd durch die Toreinfahrt raste und ohne langsamer zu werden die Auffahrt hinaufkam. Kies spritzte nach allen Seiten, als Koji direkt hinter K’s Auto auf die Bremse trat und gleich darauf schwungvoll ausstieg. „Siehst du? Da sind...“

Wieder war es Tohma nicht vergönnt, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn K hatte bemerkt, dass das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht dabei war und war davongestürmt, um Koji zur Rede zu stellen. Seufzend ließ Tohma sich auf den Treppenstufen nieder und beschloss, sich das Spektakel mit möglichst großem Abstand anzusehen.

 

~~~

 

„Wir haben also keinen Schlüssel.“

Inzwischen waren wieder alle versammelt und K hatte sein Versäumnis Zähneknirschend eingestanden. „Nein.“

„Und es gibt sicherlich einen Grund, warum du nicht in die Stadt fahren kannst, um einen Ersatzschlüssel von dem Makler zu besorgen. Richtig?“, wollte Eiri wissen und sah den Amerikaner auffordernd an.

„Ich habe den Schlüssel nicht von einem Makler, sondern direkt von dem Besitzer. Und der ist heute morgen in Urlaub gefahren.“

„Großartig. Deine Organisation ist wirklich einmalig“, lästerte Koji mit einem ätzenden Unterton in der Stimme. K ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern zog seine Waffe. Sekunden später zersplitterte das kleine Fenster direkt neben der Tür und der Ex-Agent grinste die anderen zufrieden an.

„Bitte sehr. Damit dürfte das Problem wohl gelöst sein.“

„Soll das heißen, wir sollen einbrechen?!“ Tohma schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das ist illegal!“

„Du machst doch in deiner Firma auch krumme Geschäfte! Zier dich nicht so!“ K beschloß, dass es an der Zeit war, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er griff nach Tohma, der einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät reagierte, um noch zu flüchten und zerrte ihn vor das Fenster. „Los, steig ein!“

„Warum ich schon wieder?!“ Tohma stemmte die Füße in den Boden, was ihm jedoch nichts nutzte. K hob ihn einfach hoch und versuchte, ihn durch das Fenster zu schieben.

„Laß mich runter, K! Was soll denn der Unsinn?!“ Tohma strampelte heftig mit den Beinen, doch K störte das überhaupt nicht. Er umklammerte seinen Chef mit eisernem Griff und zwang dessen Oberkörper durch die kleine Öffnung. Als er halbwegs hindurch war, ließ er ihn einfach fallen. Fluchend rappelte Tohma sich wieder auf.

Sekunden später schwang die Haustür auf. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben K! Das garantiere ich dir!“

Der ehemalige Agent machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten, sondern scheuchte seine Schützlinge endlich ins Haus.

 

~~~

 

„Nun, eines ist zumindest klar,“ stellte Eiri fest, nachdem er sich zusammen mit Shuichi im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen hatte, um seine Planung für die nächsten Tage zu überarbeiten. „Wir müssen die Zimmerverteilung ändern. Sonst gibt es Mord und Totschlag.“

„Aber wer soll denn zusammenziehen?“ Shuichi runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „In diesem Haus stehen uns doch nur drei Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung. Es ist einfach zu wenig Platz.“

„Das geht schon.“ Eiri schnappte sich einen Zettel und entwarf in wenigen Augenblicken einen neuen Plan, den er seinem Geliebten triumphierend unter die Nase hielt. „Hier bitte. Alles in geklärt.“

„Aber...“

„Wenn wir ein bisschen zusammenrücken passen In jedes Zimmer drei Leute. Da wir zur Zeit zu neunt sind, geht es genau auf.“ Eiri sah, wie Shuichi die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und seufzte lautlos. „Hör mir zu, Shuichi. Du wirst doch wohl ein paar Nächte ohne mich auskommen. Schließlich bist du erwachsen..“

„Ich will dich aber nicht verlassen, Eiri!“ Shuichi sah so unglücklich drein, dass Eiri beinahe Mitleid bekam. Aber eben nur beinahe. „Warum soll ich mir ein Zimmer mit Tohma und Katsumi teilen? Tohma kann mich nicht leiden!“

„Natürlich mag er dich“, log Eiri ohne rot zu werden und tätschelte Shuichi den Kopf. „Und Katsumi ist auch ein netter Kerl. Du wirst dich bestimmt gut mit den beiden verstehen.“

„Ich will aber mit dir zusammen bleiben!“, quengelte Shuichi mit weinerlicher Stimme und fiel vor seinem Geliebten auf die Knie. „Bitte!“

„Es geht nicht, Shuichi! Ich kann Tohma nicht mit Sakano und Takasaka in ein Zimmer stecken und Katsumi kann ich weder bei K noch mit Takuto oder Koji unterbringen. Gleichzeitig muss ich aber auch verhindern, dass Takasaka und Sakano sich gegenseitig umbringen. Die Auswahlmöglichkeiten werden immer kleiner.“

„Aber...“

„Kein aber, Shuichi! Du wirst es überleben.“ Eiri lehnte sich zurück und schloß kurz die Augen. als er sie wieder öffnete, begegnete er Shuichis gequältem Blick mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Sieh es mal von der Seite... es eröffnet dir sicherlich jede Menge neuer Perspektiven.“

 

~~~

 

„Schau mal, ein Schlafzimmer!“ Koji nutzte die Gelegenheit und drängte Izumi in den Raum, den er gerade entdeckt hatte. Krachend schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann sie das nächste Mal Zeit dafür finden würden.

Die anderen taten so, als hätten sie nichts gesehen und enthielten sich jeglichen Kommentars.

„Also... warum machen wir nicht einen Rundgang? Schließlich müssen wir das Haus kennenlernen.“ K räusperte sich und zeigte gleich darauf sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Am besten teilen wir uns auf.“

Katsumi ahnte, was nun kommen sollte und versteckte sich rasch hinter Tohma. Dieser warf dem jüngeren einen kurzen Blick zu, sah dann hinüber zu K und kam zu dem Schluß, dass es an der Zeit war, einzuschreiten.

„Gute Idee. Komm schon, Katsumi. Laß uns gehen.“ Tohma schnappte sich seinen Freund und war schon den Gang hinunter und durch eine der zahlreichen Türen verschwunden, ehe K eine Chance hatte zu reagieren. Überrumpelt starrte der Ex-Agent hinter den beiden her, dann zückte er seine Waffe und stürzte ebenfalls davon.

Damit blieben Sakano und Takasaka allein zurück. Schweigend starrten sie sich an und rannten dann so schnell wie möglich den anderen hinterher.

 

~~~

 

„Wo sind denn alle?“ Enttäuscht sah Shuichi sich nach den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer kleinen Gruppe um, doch außer ihm und Eiri war niemand zu sehen.

„Wahrscheinlich haben sehen sie sich das Haus an“, stellte Eiri gelassen fest und zündete sich die nächste Zigarette an. „Solltest du auch tun.“

Shuichi nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf sich seinem Freund an den Hals. „Nicht ohne dich!“

Seufzend befreite Eiri sich aus dem Zugriff des Jüngeren und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Geh ohne mich. Ich habe zu tun.“

Sekundenlang sah Shuichi ihn groß an, dann füllten seine Augen sich mit Tränen und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. Um einem Ausbruch vorzubeugen, den zu ertragen er sich in diesem Augenblick einfach nicht gewachsen fühlte, gab Eiri seufzend nach.

„Also schön. Sehen wir uns um. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und versuch, mir wenigstens für ein paar Minuten nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen!“

Zufrieden ließ Shuichi sich mitziehen. Immerhin war es ihm gelungen, bei seinem Freund zu bleiben. Wenn er jetzt noch den Mut fand, sich mit ihm über Tohma zu unterhalten, würde ihre Beziehung vielleicht endlich wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Normalität zurückkehren.

Ohne auf den Weg zu achten, da seine Gedanken mit der Planung einer gewagten Verführungsszene beschäftigt waren, folgte er Eiri durch die Küche, einen weiteren Gang entlang und stellte urplötzlich fest, dass sie vor einer schmalen Tür gelandet waren, die höchstwahrscheinlich zu einer Abstellkammer führte.

Neugierig spähte Eiri hinein. Shuichi zog ihn erschrocken zurück.

„Sei vorsichtig, wer weiß, was da drin ist!“

„Ich bitte dich!“ Der Schriftsteller schnaubte leise. „Wer soll denn da drin sein?! Dracula?!“ Er schloß die Tür und wanderte weiter.

Der Sänger folgte ihm rasch. Jetzt oder nie. „Eiri?!“ Er hielt den Schriftsteller am Arm fest, als dieser gerade wieder das Wohnzimmer betreten wollte und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe! Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich dir alles verzeihen würde. Wirklich alles.“

Shuichi holte tief Atem und hoffte, dass die Verzweiflung, die er seit Tagen verspürte, sich nicht allzu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Ich würde sogar deine Affäre mit Tohma tolerieren, solange du nur bei mir bleibst“, fügte er hinzu, doch als Eiris Miene von genervt zu fassungslos überging, und sein schockierter Gesichtsausdruck sich binnen Sekunden in eisigen Zorn verwandelte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Erschrocken sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch Eiri war schneller. Er packte den Jüngeren am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. „Wovon redest du?!“

„Ich... nichts. Ich weiß nicht... Ich habs nicht so gemeint! Es war nur so ein Gedanke...“, stammelnd versuchte Shuichi zu retten, was noch zu retten war, doch der Schriftsteller hatte schon von ihm abgelassen und war davongestapft, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

 

~~~

 

„Kannst du noch jemanden sehen?“, wollte Tohma von Katsumi wissen, der vorsichtig um die Ecke spähte und gleich darauf den Kopf schüttelte. Erleichtert sank der Keyboarder gegen die Wand und atmete erst einmal tief durch. „Gott sei Dank. Ich hatte schon Angst, wir würden diese Irren überhaupt nicht mehr loswerden.“

„Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass keiner hierher findet.“ Katsumi sah sich neugierig um. „Wo sind wir eigentlich?“

Tohma musterte die unzähligen Regale voller verstaubter Weinflaschen und lächelte erfreut. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben den Weinkeller gefunden.“

Er trat an das nächste Regal heran und nahm vorsichtig eine der Flaschen heraus. „Der ist von 1938! Wahrscheinlich unbezahlbar!“ Behutsam legte er sie ins Regal zurück.

„Tatsächlich?“ Katsumi runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wenn dieser Wein wirklich so wertvoll ist, warum ist er dann nicht unter Verschluß? Ich meine, würde jemand sein Haus vermieten und seine Wertsachen einfach so herumliegen lassen? Was passiert, wenn wir den Wein austrinken?“

„Dann hat der Besitzer dieser Villa einen herben Verlust zu beklagen“, stellte Tohma ungerührt fest und verschwand hinter dem Regal in einer Ecke. Dort hatte er eine Kiste erspäht, in der die weniger wertvollen Weine zu finden waren und tauchte mit zwei Flaschen wieder auf. „Warum stoßen wir nicht darauf an, dass wir wieder einen Tag überlebt haben?“

„Guter Plan.“ Katsumi nahm eine der Flaschen enthusiastisch entgegen und hielt dann enttäuscht inne. „Wir haben keinen Korkenzieher.“

„Doch, haben wir!“, verkündete Tohma freudestrahlend und hielt den Korkenzieher in die Höhe, den er in der Kiste mit den Weinflaschen entdeckt hatte.

 

~~~

 

Von der beunruhigenden Bemerkung seines Geliebten leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, ließ Eiri sich wieder im Wohnzimmer nieder und überlegte, ob er irgendwann einmal eine unvorsichtige Bemerkung bezüglich seiner Gefühle für Tohma hatte fallen lassen.

Doch so lange er auch nachdachte, ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, wo ihm solch eine Bemerkung entschlüpft sein könnte und gab auf.

Er hatte schließlich wichtigeres zu tun, als Shuichis Hirngespinsten hinterher zu jagen. Entschlossen griff er sich das nächste Telefon, um die Requisiten für die nächsten Szenen zu organisieren.


	16. Verzweiflungstaten

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viel man innerhalb einiger weniger Stunden trinken konnte. Katsumi betrachtete die leeren Weinflaschen mit leichtem Abscheu und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es Zeit war, aufzuhören. Glücklicherweise war er immer noch in der Lage aufzustehen.

Schwankend kam er auf die Beine und sah sich nach seinem Freund um. Tohma hatte sich in einer Ecke des Kellers zusammengerollt und schlief tief und fest.

Wie konnte er ihn nur aufwecken? Katsumi fragte sich allen Ernstes, was er nun tun sollte. Tohma war zwar relativ leicht und von kleiner Statur, aber da Katsumi selbst auch nicht größer war, blieb ihm eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als Hilfe zu holen. Was ihn direkt zur nächsten Frage brachte: wer war vertrauenswürdig genug, Tohmas Zustand nicht auszunutzen?

Plötzlich erregte ein leises Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit und Katsumi verharrte einen Augenblick regungslos, bevor er vorsichtshalber hinter die nächste Regalreihe huschte.

Feste Schritte näherten sich dem kleinen Raum und gleich darauf bog K um die Ecke, die gezückte Magnum im Anschlag.

Katsumi hielt den Atem an und duckte sich so tief wie möglich in den Schatten.

Der Ex-Agent sah sich prüfend um, entdeckte Tohma und gönnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen, ehe er den Schlafenden sanft mit dem Fuß anstupste. Als er keine Reaktion erzielte, steckte er die Waffe wieder ein und begann damit, systematisch den Raum zu durchsuchen. Es war offensichtlich, nach wem er Ausschau hielt.

Katsumi geriet in Panik und ehe er noch recht wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich schon gegen das Regal gelehnt und diesem einen heftigen Stoß verpasst.

Mit ohrenbetäubendem Klirren polterten unzählige Weinflaschen zu Boden, während das solide Holz des obersten Regalbodens mit einem satten Krachen auf den Kopf des ehemaligen Agenten traf und diesen zu Boden schickte.

Der junge Mann wartete gar nicht erst ab, ob sein Plan Erfolg gehabt hatte und rannte hinaus.

 

~~~

 

Eiri liebte ihn nicht mehr. Der pinkhaarige Sänger hockte einsam und verlassen im Esszimmer und erstickte beinahe in Selbstvorwürfen.

Die Tatsache, dass seine eigene Dummheit ihn genau zu diesem Punkt gebracht hatte, milderte seine Verzweiflung nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil.

Warum hatte er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten? Alles, was er hätte tun müssen, war, an seinem ursprünglichen Plan festzuhalten. Er hätte sich darum bemühen müssen, Tohma und Sakano zusammenzubringen, doch statt dessen musste er seinen Freund natürlich auf dessen Gefühle für Tohma ansprechen und damit alles zerstören.

Frustriert vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte vergeblich die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm in der Kehle brannten.

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Nach allem was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, nach all den Höhen und Tiefen ihrer keineswegs einfachen Beziehung, stand er immer noch nicht an der ersten Stelle und würde dies auch nie erreichen.

„Was ist passiert?“

Erschrocken fuhr Shuichi auf und staunte nicht schlecht, als er ausgerechnet Takuto neben sich sitzen sah. Der Fußballer wirkte ein wenig zerzaust, so als käme er gerade aus dem Bett, schien aber ansonsten sein typisches mürrisches Selbst zu sein.

„N...nichts“, stammelte der Sänger verlegen hervor und gab sich alle Mühe vollkommen gefasst zu wirken. „Alles in Ordnung.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Takutos ausdruckslose Miene ließ nicht erkennen, ob er dem anderen glaubte oder nicht und Shuichi wurde es unter dem prüfenden Blick des Fußballers rasch unbehaglich. Nervös begann er, auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.

„Ja, wirklich. Mir geht es gut“, bekräftigte er noch einmal und versuchte einen mehr oder weniger eleganten Themenwechsel. „Wo ist denn Koji?“

„Der schläft.“ Takuto konnte ziemlich einsilbig sein, wenn er wollte und Shuichi hatte das Gefühl, dass der Fußballer es ohnehin vorzog zu schweigen. Daher war es umso erstaunlicher, dass ihm diesmal an einem Gespräch zu liegen schien. „Ich dachte nur, du hättest Sorgen. Du wirkst sehr bedrückt.“

Shuichi wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit der plötzlichen Anteilnahme des anderen umgehen sollte und überlegte, ob er einfach davonlaufen sollte. Doch Takuto schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und legte ihm rasch die Hand auf den Arm.

„Wenn du reden willst...“

Der Sänger zögerte kurz, doch auf einmal war er einfach nur froh, jemanden zum Zuhören gefunden zu haben und so sprudelte er so schnell wie möglich all das aus ihm heraus, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

Takuto schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln schenkte und etwas sagte, womit Shuichi nie im Leben gerechnet hätte.

„Wir haben das gleiche Problem.“

„Was?“

Takuto antwortete nicht gleich. Statt dessen schien er zu überlegen, ob er seine Gedanken wirklich weiter ausführen sollte. Schließlich kam er zu einer Entscheidung.

„Liebst du Eiri?“

„Mehr als mein Leben. Er ist alles für mich.“

„Gut. Dann solltest du um ihn kämpfen. Lass dich nicht einfach beiseite drängen. Zeig deinem Rivalen, dass du alles tun würdest, um Eiri zu behalten.“

Takuto stand abrupt auf und schickte sich an zu gehen. An der Tür jedoch drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Wenn Tohma dir noch einmal in die Quere kommt, dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte Mal war.“

Sekundenlang genoss er den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck des Sängers, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und schickte sich an, zu seinem Geliebten zurückzukehren. Kaum hatte er jedoch zwei Schritte in Richtung Treppe zurückgelegt, als er Katsumi wie von Furien gehetzt aus dem Haus stürzen sah.

Ohne zu zögern beschloss er, sich nicht auf so ein nervliches Wrack wie Takasaka zu verlassen und, seinen eigenen Ratschlag befolgend, eilte er dem anderen hinterher.

 

~~~

 

Stöhnend kam K wieder zu sich. Sein Schädel brummte und für einige Sekunden glaubte er, der Raum würde sich um ihn drehen. Als er endlich wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, kam er schwankend auf die Beine und hielt sich an der nächsten Wand fest.

Warum zum Teufel hatte Katsumi das getan? Niemand anders konnte es gewesen sein, denn das das Regal von allein umgefallen war, bezweifelte der Ex-Agent doch stark. Doch warum? Er hatte doch nur seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck gegeben und versucht, den widerspenstigen Jungen für sich zu gewinnen.

Er hatte ihn zu nichts gezwungen, was der andere nicht wollte. Kurz gesagt, er war sich keiner Schuld bewußt.

Ein leises Murmeln erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war. Sein Blick streifte den immer noch schlafenden Tohma. Unbewußt befeuchtete er seine Lippen, die plötzlich trocken geworden waren.

Ob Tohma wohl wirklich betrunken war?

K verpasste sich einen mentalen Nackenschlag für die Gedanken, die ihm auf einmal nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen wollten und wandte sich ab. Seinen Frust an dem Musiker auszulassen wäre nicht fair und seiner selbst ganz und gar unwürdig. Er würde ihn einfach liegenlassen.

Andererseits... was war schon fair auf dieser Welt?

K blieb stehen und blickte zurück.

Tohma war betrunken. Würde er sich am nächsten Morgen noch daran erinnern, was vorgefallen war?

Der Amerikaner machte einen zögernden Schritt in Richtung Tohma.

Nach all den Strapazen hatte er eine kleine Belohnung verdient.

Rasch kniete er neben seinem Boss auf dem Boden und beugte sich vor. Er würde nur einen Kuss stehlen und den anderen dann nach oben bringen. Was konnte ein einziger Kuss schon schaden?

~~~

 

Allzu lange würde es nicht mehr hell bleiben, stellte Takuto nach einem Blick auf den Stand der Sonne fest und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Für sein Vorhaben brauchte er auch nicht allzu lange, gesetzt den Fall, dass er Katsumi bald fand und dieser sich einsichtig zeigte.

Er erreichte die Bäume und blieb lauschend stehen. Noch einmal versicherte er sich, dass er immer noch den schwachen Spuren folgte, die Katsumi hinterlassen hatte, dann ging er weiter und malte sich dabei in allen Einzelheiten aus, wie er sein Problem zu erledigen gedachte.

 

~~~

 

K öffnete den letzten Knopf an Tohmas Hemd und zog vorsichtig den hellen Stoff beiseite. Sekundenlang bewunderte er die glatte, blasse Haut, ehe er mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über den flachen Bauch strich.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief Tohma fast augenblicklich und der ehemalige Agent beeilte sich, das gleiche Phänomen noch einmal zu erzeugen, indem er einen kaum spürbaren Lufthauch auf Tohmas Nabel blies.

Der Keyboarder bewegte sich unruhig und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, wachte aber nicht auf. K, der bewegungslos abgewartet hatte, ob sein Vorhaben auffliegen würde, machte sich wieder daran, den schlanken Körper zu erkunden, der einem Festmahl gleich vor ihm ausgebreitet lag.

Langsam beugt er sich vor, bis seine Lippen eine der beiden blaßrosa Brustwarzen berührte und ließ seine Zunge einem elektrischen Stromstoß gleich blitzschnell über den kleinen Fleischknoten schnellen. Fast augenblicklich richtete dieser sich auf und K zögerte keine Sekunde länger.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nahm er die Brustwarze in den Mund und saugte so lange, bis es ihm gelungen war, ihren Zwilling durch sanft knetende Bewegungen seiner Finger ebenfalls zu reizen.

‘Ich sollte aufhören...‘, schoss es ihm durch den Sinn, als er sich aufrichtete und einen prüfenden Blick auf Tohmas mittlerweile leicht gerötetes Gesicht warf. Der blonde Musiker begann allmählich, auf K’s Bemühungen zu reagieren und der Amerikaner war sicher, dass er bald aufwachen würde.

Doch warum aufhören, wenn er gerade so viel Spaß hatte? K grinste und legte seine Hand auf Tohmas Hals. Er kannte da einen Trick aus Militärzeiten... seine Finger fanden den gewünschten Nervenpunkt und mit einer schnellen Bewegung stellte er sicher, dass Tohma erst dann aufwachen würde, wenn er es für richtig hielt und nicht eine Sekunden früher.

Es gab da nämlich noch eine Frage, die er sich schon seit Jahren stellte.

K öffnete Tohmas Hose und zog sie gerade so weit hinunter, dass er einen ungehinderten Blick auf den schlanken Schaft werfen konnte, der reglos auf einem Nest aus hellblonden Haaren ruhte. Tatsächlich blond. Leicht ungläubig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen durch die seidigen Locken von Tohmas Schamhaaren.

Ein wenig unwillig lehnte er sich zurück und überlegte. Er war schon viel zu weit gegangen, dass was er tat, war kein Spaß mehr. Er war drauf und dran, einen Wehrlosen zu mißbrauchen und K war ehrlich genug, das gegenüber sich selbst zuzugeben.

Wenn er nicht augenblicklich die Finger von Tohma nahm, dann würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er ihn auf der Stelle dazu benutzen würde, seine angestauten sexuellen Energien abzureagieren. Er würde Tohmas Kleidung wieder herrichten und gehen. Niemand würde etwas davon erfahren. Genau. So würde er es machen.

K blieb sitzen und starrte weiterhin auf den schlanken Körper, der ihm mit jedem Atemzug eine Einladung zuzurufen schien.

 

~~~

 

Katsumi hockte auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm mitten im Wald und fühlte sich einfach miserabel. Seit er Kojis Wunsch nachgegeben hatte, fühlte er sich wie eine Nutte. Hinzu kam, dass Takuto ihn umbringen wollte und die anderen ihm die Schuld daran gaben, dass ihr Versteck an die Presse verraten worden war. Der einzige, der zu ihm hielt, war Tohma.

Nachdenklich stützte Katsumi das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie und dachte über seinen neuen Freund nach. Noch wenige Monate zuvor hatte er Plattenchef für einen skrupellosen Geschäftsmann gehalten, doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass Tohma sein Image sorgfältig pflegte, um der Öffentlichkeit dieses Bild präsentieren zu können. In Wirklichkeit war er ganz anders.

Ein leises Rascheln im Buschwerk und das Knacken eines trockenen Astes machten ihm schlagartig bewußt, dass er sich vielleicht in den letzten Minuten viel zu sicher gefühlt hatte. Alarmiert fuhr er herum, konnte jedoch nicht mehr davonlaufen. Hoffentlich war K ihm nicht gefolgt...

Sein Entsetzen steigerte sich allerdings noch, als er sah, wer ihm gefolgt war.

„Hallo, Katsumi.“ Takuto stieg über den Baumstamm und setzte sich ohne Umstände neben ihn. Der entsetzte Manager wich zurück, war aber nicht schnell genug. Takuto packte sein Handgelenk und hielt eisern fest. Dann rückte er näher an Katsumi heran und schenkte ihm ein dermaßen freundliches Lächeln, dass der andere im Stillen mit seinem Leben abschloss.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, meinst du nicht auch?“ Der Fußballer hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und hatte sich schließlich dazu entschlossen, die Sache ein für alle Mal zu klären.

„Izumi...“

„Ich will, dass du deine Finger von Koji läßt oder es wird dir leid tun. Hast du verstanden?“

Katsumi wandte angewidert den Kopf ab. Allmählich ging ihm das Verhalten des Fußballers mehr als auf die Nerven und der Wunsch, dem anderen gründlich die Meinung zu sagen, wurde beinahe übermächtig.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Flittchen?!“ Takuto umfasste Katsumis Kinn mit brutalem Griff und zwang ihn, sich ihm zuzuwenden. Gnadenlos gruben seine Finger sich in die weiche Haut von Katsumis Gesicht und trieben dem kleineren die Tränen in die Augen. „Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, läßt du dich von K flachlegen und wirst mit ihm glücklich. Ist das klar oder muss ich noch deutlicher werden?“

„Lass mich los!“ Katsumi schlug Takutos Hand beiseite und stand auf. „Ich wollte noch nie etwas von Koji. Wir haben ein einziges Mal miteinander geschlafen, aber nur, weil er das als Bezahlung für sein Stillschweigen über meine Vergangenheit wollte. Wenn ich daran denke, dass alles umsonst war, weil du den Mund nicht halten konntest, würde ich dich am liebsten umbringen. Du kannst mich nicht leiden? Sei versichert, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit! Und jetzt lass mich ein für alle Mal in Ruhe!“

Takuto war ebenfalls aufgestanden und musterte sein Gegenüber schweigend. Schließlich stellte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme fest: „Das Grundstück ist ziemlich groß.“

Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über die dicht stehenden Bäume und ein eisiges Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. „Wir sind ganz allein. Niemand würde dich schreien hören...“

Katsumi trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und überlegte, ob er dem Fußballer davonlaufen konnte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Takuto war durchtrainiert und würde ihn vermutlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit einholen. Und dann? Würde er ihm tatsächlich etwas antun oder hatte er das nur gesagt, um ihm Angst einzujagen?

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, dann streckte Takuto die Hand nach Katsumi aus. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wich aber nicht aus.

„Sieh zu, dass du mir nie wieder in die Quere kommst. Wenn nicht...“ Der Fußballer beugte sich vor und brachte seine Lippen dicht an Katsumis Ohr. „...dann ich breche dir jeden Knochen und verscharre dich im Wald.“

Seine Hand schnellte vor und verpasste Katsumi einen heftigen Stoß, der diesen rücklings über den Baumstamm beförderte. Der blonde Manager blickte starr vor Entsetzen zu dem anderen auf, doch Takuto lächelte nur spöttisch und ließ den schockierten Jungen allein zurück.


	17. Katzenjammer

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erklomm Tohma die letzten Stufen der Kellertreppe und dankte sämtlichen Göttern die ihm nur einfallen wollten, dass er es geschafft hatte, die Küche zu erreichen, ohne über seine Füße zu stolpern.

Er konnte sich noch schwach daran erinnern, dass er zusammen mit Katsumi mehrere Weinflaschen geleert hatte und dann war alles dunkel.

Rasch nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser und suchte verzweifelt in seiner Jackentasche nach einer Aspirin. Als er sie gefunden hatte, warf er vorsichtshalber zwei Tabletten auf einmal ein und sank gleich darauf kraftlos auf den nächsten Stuhl.

Tohma versuchte, die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die ihm in ihrer Intensität beinahe Übelkeit verursachten, während er sich zurücklehnte und im Stillen ein Dankgebet dafür sprach, allein zu sein.

Leider war seine Ruhe nicht von langer Dauer.

„Ach, hier bist du! Ich suche dich schon überall!“, unterbrach die Stimme seines Schwagers den kostbaren Moment der Stille und holte ihn abrupt in die Realität zurück. „Was ist denn los? Du bist so blass!“

Tohma winkte ab und blieb, wo er war. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur zu tief ins Glas geschaut.“

Eiri brummte nur und beschloss, diese Äußerung nicht weiter zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Sich jetzt mit der Frage zu befassen, wo um alles in der Welt Tohma genügend Alkohol gefunden haben mochte, um sich zu betrinken, würde ihn nur unnötig aufhalten. „Ich habe die neue Zimmeraufteilung fertig.“

„Wunderbar. Wirf sie am besten direkt in den Müll.“

„Sehr witzig.“ Eiri wirkte ein wenig verdrossen, als er seine sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Zimmeraufteilung seinem Schwager unter die Nase hielt und nur diese nichtssagende Reaktion erzielte. „Willst du sie dir nicht wenigstens einmal ansehen?“

„Zeig mal her.“ Tohma atmete erleichtert auf, als die Tabletten zu wirken begannen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Allmählich kam sein vernebeltes Hirn wieder in Schwung und der Begriff ‚Zimmeraufteilung‘ im Zusammenhang mit dem Wort ‚neu‘, bewirkte, dass ihm um ein Haar der Angstschweiß ausbrach. „Oh nein.“

Während Tohma noch fassungslos auf die Liste starrte, gönnte Eiri sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. „Wenn du eine bessere Lösung hast, dann bitte. Wenn nicht, dann halt einfach den Mund.“

„Du bist verrückt“, stellte Tohma ungerührt fest und überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob Eiri wegen des Films allmählich wirklich den Verstand verlor, kam zu dem Schluss, dass sein Schwager immer schon ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen war und beschloss, dass ihm nach den letzten Stunden ohnehin alles egal war. Er konnte sich ohnehin an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Der Wein war anscheinend stärker gewesen als gedacht. „Aber meinetwegen. Wenn du willst, dann bring Shuichi ruhig in unserem Zimmer unter. Ich habe nichts dagegen.“

„Du willst dich nicht beschweren?“ Mißtrauisch beäugte Eiri seinen Schwager, wobei sich ein ungutes Gefühl von drohendem Unheil in seinem Magen ausbreitete, als er dessen friedliches Lächeln sah. „Warum bist du so freundlich?“

„Na hör mal! Was denkst du denn von mir?“ Tohma lächelte gequält, als die Kopfschmerzen unvermittelt wieder an Intensität zunahmen. „Du weißt selbst am besten, welche Kombinationen möglich sind und welche nicht.“

Eiri runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du dich heftig dagegen wehren würdest, mit Shuichi in einem Zimmer zu wohnen. Wo du den Kleinen doch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kannst.“

„Wer hat dir nur so einen Unsinn erzählt?“, wollte sein Schwager mit leiser Empörung in der Stimme wissen und kam schwankend auf die Beine. „Wie auch immer. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett.“

„Tohma...“

Der Musiker wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand. „Nein, Eiri. Du hast dich entschieden und das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht mit dir anlegen. Dafür bin ich viel zu müde.“

„Du...“, setzte Eiri an, doch sein Schwager hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. ohne sich auch nur im geringsten darum zu kümmern, ob der andere fertig war oder nicht, wankte Tohma unsicher hinaus.

 

~~~

 

„Die Verkaufszahlen von Kojis Alben sind in den letzten Tagen drastisch in die Höhe geschnellt. Meinen Glückwunsch. Mit diesem Film hatten Sie eine wirklich gute Idee.“

Takasaka lauschte der Stimme von Shibuya senior, der ihm gerade am Telefon auf den neuesten Stand brachte und brummte nur zustimmend.

„Sie klingen nicht gerade begeistert“, stellte sein Chef vorwurfsvoll fest und seine Stimme klang leicht gereizt. „Sie sollten dankbar sein, dass die Fans unsere Idee so gut aufnehmen. Es werden sogar schon Wetten darüber abgeschlossen, ob das Projekt überhaupt zu Ende geführt wird und wer am Ende wen bekommt.“

„Shibuya-san... ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen.“ Takasaka holte noch einmal tief Atem und nahm dann seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich werde aussteigen. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Chef. Es tut mir leid, aber...“

„Nein.“ Die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten klang auf einmal so eisig, dass dem Manager ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief. „Diese Forderung ist völlig indiskutabel. Schlagen Sie sich das aus dem Kopf. Außerdem habe ich schon wieder einen neuen Auftrag für Sie. Ich werde Ihnen die Fanpost liefern lassen, die sich in den letzten Tagen angesammelt hat. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die eingehenden Briefe umfassend beantwortet werden. In zwei oder drei Tagen lasse ich die Antworten dann abholen.“

„Aber... warum sollten wir das tun?“

„Das gerade Sie so eine dämliche Frage stellen, hätte ich mir ja denken können.“ Der Plattenboss schnaubte verächtlich und Takasaka lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. „Denken Sie daran, dass das gesteigerte Interesse der Medien an diesem Projekt die späteren Verkaufszahlen fördern wird. Zur Zeit ist dieser Film in aller Munde und das müssen wir ausnutzen. Wenn ich die Fotos so betrachte, die im Augenblick durch die Presse geistern, glaube ich kaum, dass irgendetwas verwertbares dabei herauskommen wird. Daher wird es umso wichtiger sein, wenn wir den Fans etwas anderes bieten, was für sie von Interesse ist. Das beantworten von Fanpost ist da sicher nicht zu viel verlangt. Und der Rest findet sich dann schon. Liefern Sie einfach weiterhin so gute Ergebnisse und eine Beförderung ist Ihnen sicher.“

„Ich habe es nicht dafür getan“, wagte Takasaka einzuwerfen, doch der andere hörte gar nicht zu.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber was glauben Sie wohl, was ihre ‚Freunde‘ mit Ihnen machen, wenn sie die Wahrheit herausfinden? Sie können nicht aussteigen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt im Stich lassen, sorge ich dafür, dass Ihre Aktivitäten als mein Informant auffliegen. Verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, gab Takasaka kleinlaut zurück.

„Gut.“ Der andere schien auflegen zu wollen, überlegte es sich in letzter Sekunde aber noch einmal anders. „Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse... Ich schicke euch auch das Video zu, das aus dem geheimen Filmmaterial zusammengeschnitten wurde. Ich denke, Sie werden sehr viel Spaß damit haben.“

Takasaka legte auf, vergrub dann verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen und wünschte sich, er hätte sich niemals auf diesen Irrsinn eingelassen.

 

~~~

 

„Und? Was sagen Sie dazu? Entspricht das Objekt Ihren Vorstellungen?“

Eiri ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er hielt das Foto ins Licht, drehte es nachdenklich hin und her und nickte schließlich. „In Ordnung. Wann können Sie liefern?“

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wann immer Sie wollen. Wenn Sie die Rechnung bar bezahlen stelle ich Ihnen die Lieferung auch innerhalb weniger Stunden auf die Matte.“

„Sehen Sie zu, dass morgen früh alles bereit ist und wir sind im Geschäft.“

„Abgemacht!“ Geld wechselte unauffällig den Besitzer und gleich darauf stand Eiri allein in dem kleinen Waldstück hinter der Villa. Von seinem Standort aus konnte er gerade noch das Meer erkennen und für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er sich den Strand ansehen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Es wurde bald dunkel und er hatte noch viel zu erledigen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte er ins Haus zurück. Er eilte den Flur hinunter, als er auf einmal aus dem Augenwinkel etwas pinkfarbenes wahrnahm. Eiri blieb abrupt stehen und ging zurück.

Tatsächlich. Sein Freund hockte im Esszimmer und machte ein Gesicht das hervorragend zu einer Beerdigung gepasst hätte. Zeit, diesen Zustand zu ändern.

„Wo steckst du denn? Ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit!“ Der Schriftsteller trat schwungvoll ein und starrte seinen Geliebten finster an. „Warum verkriechst du dich hier unten? Heckst du wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn aus?“

Shuichi fuhr überrascht zusammen und starrte seinen Freund aus großen Augen glücklich an. „Yuki? Du hast nach mir gesucht? Ich... ich dachte...“

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht denken.“ Der Schriftsteller schnaubte verächtlich. „Es wird allmählich dunkel und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir ins Bett kommen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.“

„Ins Bett? Wir? Zusammen?“ Für einen Augenblick schöpfte Shuichi Hoffnung, doch diese zerstob rasch, als Eiri den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann mag ich nicht zu Bett gehen. Ich bleibe hier.“

„Man könnte glauben, du würdest deinen neuen Zimmerkameraden aus dem Weg gehen.“ Eiri grinste innerlich bei der verzweifelten Miene seines Freundes. Es tat Shuichi ganz gut, ein paar Nächte zusammen mit Tohma zu verbringen. Vielleicht würde ihn das endlich von seiner Eifersucht dem Keyboarder gegenüber heilen. Und als kleinen Bonus würde die Gegenwart des Sängers Katsumi und Tohma davon abhalten, allzu vertraut miteinander zu werden.

„Tohma kann mich nicht leiden! Er wird mir etwas antun! Das weiß ich ganz genau!“ Shuichi steigerte sich allmählich wieder in seine übliche Hysterie hinein, doch Eiri wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Unsinn. Mein Schwager mag dich. Er kann es nur nicht zeigen.“

In diesem Augenblick raschelte es verhalten und mit einem leisen Quieken huschte ein dunkler Schatten durch den Raum. Shuichi schrie erschrocken auf und sprang seinem Geliebten regelrecht auf den Arm. „Was hast du denn?!“ Eiri war ziemlich ungehalten.

„Da ist etwas!“ Shuichi spähte über die Schulter seines Freundes in Richtung Kamin, wo sich auf einmal in den Schatten etwas bewegt hatte. Eiri sah sich um, entdeckte eine Ratte und ließ den Sänger einfach fallen. „Dummkopf! Du wirst doch wohl keine Angst vor einer kleinen Ratte haben!“

Der Schriftsteller trat einen Schritt auf die Ratte zu und wedelte drohend mit den Armen. Quiekend huschte der Nager davon. „Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Panik.“

„Ich hab’ aber Angst! Was hat eine Ratte in diesem Haus zu suchen? Diese Viecher übertragen Krankheiten!“ Shuichi klammerte sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung an Eiris Hemd fest und gab diesem keine Chance zur Flucht.

„Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf!“

„Aber...!“ Shuichi schluckte den Rest seiner Jammertirade hinunter, als er Eiris finsteren Blick bemerkte. „Entschuldige.“

Der Schriftsteller runzelte leicht gereizt die Stirn, ging aber nicht weiter auf das Verhalten seines Freundes ein. Statt dessen kam er auf den ursprünglichen Grund ihres Gesprächs zurück. „Wir besorgen morgen eine Rattenfalle. Und jetzt geh zu Bett, Shuichi.“

Noch einmal warf der Sänger seinem Geliebten einen mitleiderregenden Blick zu, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht im geringsten beeindrucken. Schließlich gab Shuichi auf und schlich die Treppe hinauf.

Kaum waren die beiden hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, löste sich Koji aus den Schatten am hinteren Ende des Ganges und sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

 

~~~

 

Als es allmählich dunkel wurde, entschloss Katsumi sich endlich dazu, ins Haus zurückzukehren. Auch wenn er zutiefst beunruhigt über die Art und Weise war, in der Takuto ihm gedroht hatte, wollte er ihm unter keinen Umständen die Genugtuung geben, gewonnen zu haben.

Wenn er jetzt davonlief, zeigte er Takuto und allen anderen, dass sie mit ihm machen konnten, was sie wollten. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich die Schuld an der Entdeckung ihres vorherigen Aufenthaltsortes geben würden und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall auf sich sitzen lassen.

Takuto hatte natürlich längst angedeutet, dass er Katsumi für die undichte Stelle hielt und es war sehr gut möglich, dass die anderen ihm glaubten. Zumindest würden sie es spätestens dann, sobald Katsumi die anderen im Stich ließ.

Energisch schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu stieß gleich darauf einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als Koji unvermittelt neben ihm auftauchte.

„Hast du Izumi gesehen?“

Diese harmlose Frage brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Katsumi sah rot. „Mir ist scheißegal wo Izumi gerade steckt! Ich hoffe, er taucht gar nicht mehr auf! Und jetzt lass mich zufrieden!“

Katsumi rannte die Treppe hinauf und war gleich darauf verschwunden. Sekunden später krachte oben eine Tür ins Schloss. Koji zuckte zusammen.

Was um alles...?

 

~~~

 

Shuichi wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Er fand einfach keinen Schlaf und allein der Gedanke daran, dass direkt neben ihm sein Boss selig schlummernd in den Kissen lag, brachte ihn an den Rand einer Panik.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und betrachtete das im Schlaf viel freundlicher wirkende Gesicht des Keyboarders nachdenklich. Was hatte Tohma was er nicht hatte?

Antwort: So ziemlich alles.

Tohma war selbstsicher, sah unverschämt gut aus und war zu allem Überfluss auch noch reich. Er konnte auf eine langjährige Freundschaft mit Eiri zurückblicken, etwas was der Schriftsteller beharrlich leugnete, doch Shuichi kannte die Wahrheit. Tohma war einer der wichtigsten Menschen in Eiris Leben.

Frustriert hieb der Sänger auf seine Decke ein und legte sich wieder hin. Er musste genau so rücksichtslos wie Tohma werden, wenn es darum ging, seine Liebe vor allem zu beschützen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich umbringen“, murmelte er kaum hörbar, bevor ihm letztendlich doch die Augen zufielen und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank.


	18. Karibische Träume

Leicht fassungslos starrte Eiri auf die drei prall gefüllten Leinensäcke, in denen sich die gesammelte Fanpost der letzten Wochen befand. Er fühlte sich ein wenig flau und Takasakas gequältes Grinsen war auch keine Hilfe.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt damit?“, wollte er von dem Manager wissen, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Genervt stellte Eiri den Sack beiseite und warf sich in den nächsten Sessel. „Was hat sich dein Chef eigentlich dabei gedacht uns diesen Müll zuzustellen? Diese Ablenkung ist wirklich das letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können.“

„Nun...“ Takasaka war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er dem anderen erklären sollte, was sich neben der Fanpost noch in dem Sack befunden hatte. Schließlich holte er zögernd das Video hervor und hielt es dem Schriftsteller entgegen. „Das ist der Zusammenschnitt von den Bildern, die unbeabsichtigt der Presse zugespielt wurden.“

Eiri stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Auch das noch!“

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm.“

„Ha!“ Der Schriftsteller schnaubte verächtlich. „Was glaubst du wohl, was die anderen sagen werden, wenn sie davon erfahren, dass wir jetzt auch noch Fanpost beantworten müssen? Das wird einen Aufstand geben.“

Takasaka öffnete einen der Säcke und holte eine Handvoll Briefe und Postkarten hervor. „Ich bin sicher, ein wenig Ablenkung kann nicht schaden.“

Er nahm die Post näher in Augenschein. „Oh. Das Zeug ist ja gar nicht sortiert!“

„Na, dann weißt du wenigstens, womit du dir in den nächsten Stunden die Zeit vertreiben kannst!“, gab Eiri gehässig zurück und klopfte dem anderen gespielt wohlwollend auf die Schulter, ehe er mit raschen Schritten den Raum verließ.

 

~~~

 

Shuichi hatte eine scheußliche Nacht hinter sich. Nachdem er irgendwann eingeschlafen war, hatten Alpträume den Jungen geplagt, bis er schließlich schlotternd vor Angst aufgewacht war. Danach war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken gewesen und dass sowohl Tohma als auch Katsumi friedlich schlummerten, machte es nicht besser.

Müde hockte er auf seinem Bett und beobachtete Tohma dabei, wie er in seinem Gepäck nach Shampoo kramte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst total fertig aus.“

Der Sänger warf Katsumi nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Beobachtungen zu. Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand im Bad.

Shuichi verharrte regungslos. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Tohma genau zu studieren, damit er ein Gefühl dafür bekam, was Eiri an dem anderen so gefiel. Wenn er dessen Verhalten nachahmen konnte, würden seine Chancen sicherlich steigen.

Schließlich richtete Tohma sich abrupt auf und warf dem Sänger einen gereizten Blick zu. „Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?!“

Shuichi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann hör endlich auf, mich anzustarren! Das nervt!“, fuhr Tohma ihn wütend an. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach ein bisschen spazieren?“

„Das ist auch mein Zimmer und ich kann bleiben so lange ich will!“, gab Shuichi bissig zurück und funkelte den anderen Musiker wütend an. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er in Gedanken den Ratschlag überdacht, den der Fußballer ihm gegeben hatte, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Takuto recht hatte. Es brachte ihm überhaupt nichts ein, übertrieben freundlich zu Tohma zu sein, denn dieser würde ihn dennoch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit rücksichtslos zur Seite drängen, um seinen Platz bei Eiri einnehmen zu können.

„Natürlich, Shuichi“, sagte Tohma mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme und der Sänger erkannte, dass die Kriegserklärung verstanden und angenommen worden war. „Niemand verbietet dir, hier zu sein. Ich verbitte mir nur, von dir angeglotzt zu werden wie ein Tier im Zoo. Wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, wird es dir leid tun!“

„Ach ja? Willst du mich so ausschalten, wie du es mit Aizawa gemacht hast?!“

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, wusste Shuichi, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch er konnte sie nicht zurücknehmen. Tohmas Miene verlor jeglichen Funken Wärme und seine Augen blickten kalt und unpersönlich. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig, Shindou-san. Eiri ist nicht immer zur Stelle, um dich zu beschützen.“

Shuichi schluckte trocken, als ihm klar wurde, was er durch seine unbedachten Worte ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte seinen Arbeitgeber gerade nicht nur des versuchten Mordes bezichtigt, nein, er hatte auch eine mehr als eindeutige Drohung kassiert. Auf einmal fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. „Das kannst du nicht. Eiri würde sofort wissen, was du getan hast.“

„Meinst du?!“ Tohma gönnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Und selbst wenn? Glaubst du im Ernst, er würde etwas gegen mich unternehmen? Abgesehen davon hätte ich keine Probleme, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass dein Tod ein notwendiger Verlust war.“

„Das glaube ich gern.“ Shuichi zitterte vor Wut am ganzen Körper. Jedes bisschen Angst, das er soeben noch gefühlt hatte, war mit Tohmas Worten hinweggefegt worden und hinterließ nichts weiter als glühenden Zorn. Er wollte Tohma ebenso verletzten, wie dieser ihn verletzt hatte und dazu war ihm jedes Mittel recht. „Mich wundert nur, dass du damals nicht mit Kitazawa gemeinsame Sache gemacht hast. Ihr wolltet doch beide ohnehin das gleiche!“

„Du Mistkerl!“ Tohma sah buchstäblich rot. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, verpasste er dem Sänger einen Faustschlag, der den Jüngeren zu Boden schickte und atmete mehrmals mühsam ein und aus. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts über mich, Shuichi Shindou! Sprich nie wieder in diesem Ton mit mir oder ich bringe dich wirklich noch um!“

„Was ist denn hier...?“ Katsumi erschien im Türrahmen und sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Tohma rauschte wortlos an ihm vorbei und schmetterte die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Mit soviel Würde, wie er unter den gegebenen Umständen zusammenkratzen konnte, stand Shuichi auf und klopfte seine Hose ab. Dann wirbelte er herum und rannte hinaus.

 

~~~

 

“Fanpost?“

Takasaka schenkte Katsumi ein verkniffenes Lächeln und sortierte weiter.

“Und mein Onkel besteht darauf, dass wir alles beantworten?“, wollte Katsumi wissen und drehte eine Postkarte um, die er von einem weiblichen Fan erhalten hatte. Die Zeichnung auf der Rückseite trieb ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Hastig knüllte er die Karte zusammen und warf sie in den nächsten Papierkorb.

“Allerdings. Er befürchtet, dass wir diesen Film niemals fertig bekommen und wenn doch, dann rechnet er mit einem katastrophalen Ergebnis. Daher sollen wir uns bei den Fans einschmeicheln und Pluspunkte sammeln.“

“Dazu fällt mir jetzt überhaupt nichts ein.“ Katsumi beäugte den Stapel Briefe, der an ihn adressiert war misstrauisch und beschloss, einen großen Teil davon klammheimlich zu entsorgen. „Mein Onkel übertreibt mal wieder.“

“Mag sein. Aber wir haben leider keine Wahl.“ Takasaka fühlte sich in seiner Haut extrem unwohl, vor allen Dingen, weil er ständig an das Video dachte, das mitgeschickt worden war. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was die anderen wohl mit ihm anstellen würden, sollten sie jemals herausfinden, dass er derjenige war, der Informationen an die Zeitungen weitergab, wurde ihm übel.

“Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken. Kommst du auch?“

“Gleich.“ Takasaka hoffte, sich das Video nicht ansehen zu müssen. Wenn er sich für die nächsten Stunden unsichtbar machte...

“Komm schon! Sortieren kannst du den Blödsinn später immer noch. Und ich brauche unbedingt etwas im Magen, bevor ich mir ansehe, was die Presse da zusammengeschnitten hat.“ Katsumi zog seinen Freund am Arm und mit einem ergebenen Seufzen gab Takasaka nach und folgte ihm ins Esszimmer.

 

~~~

 

Eiri stürmte wütend den Gang hinunter. Nachdem Shuichi ihm heulend sein Veilchen präsentiert hatte, hatte der Schriftsteller sich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach seinem Schwager gemacht.

In seinem Zimmer war er nicht mehr und Eiri wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute gereizter. Schließlich stöberte er den Musiker im Wohnzimmer auf.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Shuichi anzugreifen? Habe ich nicht deutlich gemacht, dass ich dir so ein Verhalten nicht durchgehen lasse?“

Tohmas Miene verfinsterte sich abrupt. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Eiri. Was ich mir gedacht habe? Ich habe dieser Nervensäge nur klar gemacht, dass ich mir von ihm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen lasse. Er hat sich mir gegenüber einen Ton erlaubt, der einfach unmöglich ist.“

„Und deswegen musstest du ihn gleich schlagen?“ Eiri trat drohend einen Schritt auf den kleineren zu und sah mit Befriedigung, wie ein leichter Ausdruck von Angst in die grünen Augen kroch.

„Das war nicht so geplant. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren.“

„Ausgerechnet du und die Kontrolle verlieren?“ Geringschätzig verzog Eiri den Mund und drängte den anderen langsam gegen die Wand.

 

~~~

 

„Fanpost?!“ Ungläubig zog Koji die Augenbrauen hoch und legte leicht konsterniert sein Brötchen beiseite. Irgendwie war ihm die Freude an seinem Frühstück schlagartig vergangen.

„So ist es. Außerdem gibt es ein Video über den Pressebericht.“ Takasaka schob seine Brille zurecht und sah die anderen mit einem beinahe hämischen Lächeln an. „Nach dem Frühstück treffen wir uns im Wohnzimmer und schauen uns das Video an.“

„Wozu warten? Hunger habe ich ohnehin keinen mehr.“ Mit einem gereizten Seufzen schob Koji seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

„Wo ist eigentlich Shuichi?“, wollte Izumi auf einmal wissen und sah fragend in die Runde. Koji sah ihn beinahe entsetzt an.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?!“ K spazierte mit Sakano im Schlepptau zur Eingangstür herein und musterte die kleine Versammlung neugierig.

„Fanpost und Video“, gab Taksaka die Kurzfassung und löste damit bei K ein begeistertes Grinsen aus.

„Endlich erfahren wir, wogegen wir kämpfen müssen! Großartig! Endlich kommen wir weiter!“ Er klopfte dem überraschten Sakano auf die Schulter und sah sich fragend um. „Wo ist denn Shuichi?“

Takasaka kam nicht mehr dazu, ihm zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick hörten sie die erregten Stimmen von Tohma und Eiri, die sich gegenseitig anschrien.

„Scheint so, als wären unsere Turteltäubchen wieder einmal in voller Aktion“, stellte Koji grinsend fest und stieß die Tür auf, nur um gleich darauf rasch beiseite zu springen, als ein schwerer Gegenstand dicht neben seinem Kopf an der Wand zerschellte und dabei ein Loch in die Tapete riss. „He! Paßt doch auf!“

Tohma sah sich bereits nach dem nächsten geeigneten Wurfgeschoss um, doch Eiri war schneller. Mit einem Schritt war er an Tohmas Seite, packte seinen Schwager am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn grob zurück. Tohma fiel ihm mit einem erstickten Laut vor die Füße und hielt sich den Arm.

„Du Arsch! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?!“

„Reiß dich zusammen, du bist hier nicht allein“, gab Eiri ungerührt zurück und machte einen Schritt über den immer noch auf dem Boden hockenden Musiker hinweg. „Setzt euch. Takasaka hat euch sicherlich schon alles erzählt?“

„Du bist unmöglich!“, giftete Katsumi den Schriftsteller wütend an und kniete neben Tohma nieder, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Warum tust du das?“

Eiri zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er es nicht verdient.“

„Du...!“

„Hört auf mit dem Unsinn!“ Koji hatte genug davon und wollte das ganze endlich hinter sich bringen. Er ging zum Fernseher und schaltete ihn ein. „Wir sehen uns jetzt dieses verdammte Video an und dann überlegen wir uns, was wir als nächstes machen.“

 

~~~

 

Der Abspann des Videos flimmerte über den Bildschirm und kaum war der letzte Ton verklungen legte sich fassungsloses Schweigen über die Anwesenden.

„Oh mein Gott...“, stammelte Sakano schließlich hervor und wischte sich nervös den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wie kommen die Leute denn auf so etwas?!“

„Tja...“ K wirbelte lässig eine seiner Pistolen um den Finger und versuchte angestrengt, dem Desaster etwas positives abzugewinnen. „Der Gedanke, einen Harem zu gründen hat durchaus etwas für sich...“

„Idiot!“ Tohma verpasste dem Amerikaner einen harten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. „Ich finde diese Idee lächerlich!“

„Warum denn? Magst du mich nicht?“, wollte K leicht gekränkt wissen und legte Tohma den Arm um die Schultern. Gleich darauf krümmte er sich würgend zusammen, da Katsumi ihm von der anderen Seite gegen den Hals geschlagen hatte.

„Das ganze ist äußerst unerfreulich.“ Eiri konnte immer noch nicht so ganz verstehen, warum die Fans ausgerechnet Tohma und Katsumi zu ihren Lieblingen erkoren hatten und mittlerweile sogar Wetten darüber abschlossen, wer am Ende einen der beiden oder sogar beide für sich gewinnen würde.

Takuto war ebenfalls ziemlich gereizt. „Da sieht man mal wieder, dass die meisten Leute überhaupt kein Niveau haben.“

„Halt den Mund!“, gab Katsumi heftig zurück und ging zum Gegenangriff über. „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass sich niemand dafür interessiert, wie oft du schon von Koji flachgelegt worden bist!“

„Lasst das jetzt.“ Takasaka war alles recht, nur um von dem Video und möglichen Fragen nach demjenigen, der die einzelnen Bilder der Presse zugespielt hatte, abzulenken. „Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass wir weitermachen und dieses Projekt so schnell wie möglich beenden.“

„Das ist das erste vernünftige Wort, das ich heute von dir höre.“ Eiri räusperte sich und ging zum Tagesgeschäft über. „Vergessen wir die haltlosen Vermutungen der Presse und kümmern uns um unseren Film.“

Er holte seine Unterlagen hervor und hielt ein Foto in die Höhe. „Das ist unser nächstes Projekt.“

Erneut fassungsloses Schweigen. Dann: „Willst du uns verarschen?!“

Koji brachte nicht den kleinsten Funken Geduld für die merkwürdigen Ideen auf, die Eiri sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit einfallen ließ. „Erst sollen wir alle zusammenziehen wie die letzten Pfadfinder, dann schleppst du ein paar Pferde an und jetzt was? Eine Kreuzfahrt? Willst du uns umbringen?!“

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber falls der Zufall mir diesen Gefallen erweisen sollte...“

Der Sänger drehte sich wortlos um. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, sich weiter über Eiri aufzuregen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck.

„Nie im Leben!“ Dieser beinahe hysterische Aufschrei kam von Katsumi. „Ich werde viel zu schnell seekrank!“

„Was macht das schon?“

„Was das macht? Eine ganze Menge!“

Eiri grinste und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich kenne ein gutes Mittel dagegen. Also los, frühstücken und dann auf an den Strand. Das Schiff wartet schon.“

 

~~~

 

Koji knotete sein Stirnband fest und schenkte seinem Spiegelbild einen zufriedenen Blick. „Ich muss schon sagen, der Piratenkapitän steht mir!“

„Klar, dir steht ja auch alles!“, stichelte K, der in den letzten Tagen eine natürliche Abneigung gegen den Sänger entwickelt hatte. Große, blonde Typen konnte er einfach nicht ausstehen...

„Nur keinen Neid!“ Koji schnallte seinen Säbel um und grinste überheblich. „Wenn du die ganze Sache nicht falsch anfassen würdest, säßest du jetzt nicht auf dem Trockenen!“

„Was?!“ Dem Manager blieb der Mund offenstehen. „Das ist doch...!“

„Aufnahmen beginnen in fünf Minuten!“, erschallte Eiris Stimme auf Deck und K schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter. Später war immer noch Zeit genug, um mit dem Sänger abzurechnen.

Kaum hatten sie das Deck betreten, fiel K’s Blick auf Katsumi und für einen Augenblick fühlte er rasendes Herzklopfen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie nah daran er seinem Ziel schon oft gewesen war, ohne es letztendlich erreichen zu können...

„Letzte Lagebesprechung bevor wir drehen!“, rief Eiri die Mannschaft zu sich.

„Schon gut!“, grummelte Koji und stiefelte die Stiegen von der Kajüte auf das Deck empor.

„Alle vollzählig?“ Eiri schmetterte die Tür ins Schloss, kaum das Tohma diese passiert hatte und klemmte ihm dabei den Rock ein.

„Paß doch auf, du Trottel!“ Tohma zerrte an seinem Kleid und sah sich auf einmal von Sakano und Takasaka umringt, die beide helfend Hand anlegen wollten. „Das reicht jetzt!“, fauchte er sie an und zerrte seinen Rock aus Takasakas Fingern. Rasch trat er einige Schritte zurück.

„Lass ihnen doch den Spaß! Näher werden sie dir ohnehin nie kommen!“, gab K seinen Senf dazu und schlang Tohma von hinten die Arme um die Taille. Er hatte Sakano und Takasaka in den letzten Minuten nicht aus den Augen gelassen und sah nun eine Möglichkeit, um sich selbst von Katsumi abzulenken. Und wenn er dabei noch jemanden ärgern konnte, um so besser.

„Soll ich ihnen mal erzählen wie toll sich dein Körper anfühlt?!“

Es wurde still um die beiden. Mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen im Gesicht beugte K sich vor und flüsterte dem Kleineren etwas ins Ohr.

Feuerrot im Gesicht riss Tohma sich los, rannte die Treppe hinunter in die Kajüte und schloss sich dort ein. Aus reinem Reflex heraus lief Sakano ihm hinterher. „Bitte Tohma! Öffne die Tür! Wir müssen reden!“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!“ Katsumi schubste den Produzenten beiseite und wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, als K hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn reichlich unzeremoniell wegschob. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Axt.

„Hör endlich auf, die Primadonna zu spielen und mach die Tür auf, Tohma! Ich sags nicht zweimal!“

„Was soll der Unsinn? Leg die Axt weg, das Schiff ist nur gemietet.“ Eiri drängelte sich vor und klopfte behutsam gegen die Tür. „Tohma? Möchtest du rauskommen?!“

„Nie im Leben!“, tönte es von innen.

„Du bist wirklich unleidlich heute!“ K stieß den Schriftsteller beiseite und hackte mit der Axt auf die Tür ein. „Kommst du freiwillig oder muß ich dich erst holen?!“

„Du kannst mich mal, K!“ Tohma schien etwas zu verschieben, gleich darauf quietschte ein Scharnier.

„He! Das Bullauge!“ Sakano sprang an die Reling.

„Da paßt er doch nicht durch!“ Eiri ließ K weiter auf die Tür einschlagen und gesellte sich zu dem Produzenten.

„Er ist ziemlich klein und leicht!“ Sakano beugte sich vor. Gleich darauf stürzte er schreiend dem Meer entgegen. Takasaka stand an der Stelle, wo eben noch sein Widersacher gewesen war und klopfte sich die Hände ab.

„Auch das noch...“, stöhnte Eiri genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Hinter ihnen wurden die Axtschläge eingestellt, als K den Durchbruch durch die Tür erzielte und in der Kabine verschwand. Gleich darauf zerschellten mehrere Gegenstände an den Wänden.

„Laß mich los, K! Du Idiot! Misch dich nicht immer ein!“ Tohma zappelte in Ks festem Griff, der ihn zu den anderen trug.

„Hör auf zu zappeln!“ K sah sich verwundert um. „Was ist denn los? Warum guckt ihr so seltsam? Und wo ist Sakano?!“

Eiri wies über Bord.

„Gute Idee! Du solltest dich auch ein bisschen abkühlen!“ K warf Tohma schwungvoll ins Meer.

„Ich bring dich um!“, kreischte dieser, ehe er ins Wasser klatschte.

Interessiert beugten sich alle über die Reling. „Kann Tohma eigentlich schwimmen?!“, wollte Katsumi schließlich wissen, als der Musiker nicht wieder auftauchte.

Eiri nickte. „Sicher. Er ist sogar ziemlich gut.“

„Da fällt mir ein... ich glaube, Sakano hat es nie gelernt!“ K suchte die Wasserfläche nach dem Produzenten ab.

„Wir sollten ihn retten“, stellte Takuto fest und nachdem niemand sonst Anstalten machte, etwas zu unternehmen, nahm er die Sache in die Hand und sprang über Bord.

Koji sah Takuto springen und hechtete hinterher.

K seufzte. „Okay. Macht das Rettungsboot klar.“


	19. Katerstimmung

Das Badeintermezzo mitten im Herbst war keine gute Idee gewesen, auch wenn Eiri das anders sah. Schließlich war es ihm trotz aller Widrigkeiten gelungen, die Szene zu Ende zu drehen. Und das Tohma gezwungen gewesen war, den Rest des Tages in einem klatschnassen Kostüm zu verbringen, störte ihn dabei nicht im geringsten.

„Das war wirklich die dämlichste Idee, die du jemals hattest!“

Tohma putzte sich die Nase, nieste und griff gleich darauf nach dem nächsten Taschentuch. Schließlich sank er stöhnend in die Kissen und schloss müde die Augen. Natürlich war es ihm überhaupt nicht bekommen, stundenlang in einem triefendnassen Kleid zu stecken und eine heftige Erkältung war die Folge von Eiris Unvernunft. „Sobald ich mich ein bisschen besser fühle, schmeiße ich alles hin und fahre nach Hause. Mir ist völlig egal, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht, also gib dir gar keine Mühe, mich umzustimmen.“

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es K war, der dich ins Wasser geworfen hat?“, stellte Eiri gleichgültig fest und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Genüßlich blies er den Rauch in Tohmas Richtung und verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, als dies bei seinem Schwager einen Hustenanfall auslöste. „Nimm dir lieber ein Beispiel an Sakano. Der ist so gesund wie der sprichwörtliche Fisch im Wasser und du? So ein Gejammer nur wegen einem kleinen Schnupfen.“

„Kein Wunder bei den ganzen Pillen, die der immer so schluckt.“ Tohmas Antwort wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen, der ihn kraftlos und mit hochrotem Gesicht zurückließ. Als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, fand er sich zu seiner Überraschung Auge in Auge mit seinem Schwager wieder, der ihn mit ernstem Blick einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog.

„Nun, bei näherer Betrachtung muss ich zugeben, dass du doch ein wenig angeschlagen aussiehst.“ Der Schriftsteller strich seinem Schwager einige Haarsträhnen aus der erhitzten Stirn und quittierte das offensichtliche Unbehagen in den blaugrünen Augen mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Eiri! Ich bin müde!“, meckerte Tohma den Jüngeren gereizt an und schlug dessen Hand beiseite.

Eiri sah ihn betont unschuldig an. „Warum denn? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

Der Keyboarder schnaubte verächtlich und löste damit schon wieder einen Hustenanfall aus. „Natürlich.“

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?!“ Eiri legte die Zigarette beiseite und beugte sich schon wieder vor. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Tohmas gerötete Augen und der andere fühlte sich urplötzlich wie ein Beutetier. Diese kalten, goldenen Augen jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und unwillkürlich ertappte der Musiker sich dabei, wie er sich immer weiter von dem Schriftsteller zu entfernen versuchte.

Zufrieden mit der Wirkung, die sein Verhalten auf den Kleineren gehabt hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und nahm seine Zigarette auf. „Du hast im übrigen recht. Mir ist völlig egal, wie du dich fühlst. Hauptsache, du kommst schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine. Du verzögerst die Dreharbeiten.“

Tohma schloss die Augen, nicht sicher, ob sein Schwager wirklich dermaßen gefühllos war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Nachdem er einige Sekunden darüber nachgedacht hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er Eiri tatsächlich völlig gleichgültig war. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh, vor allen Dingen, weil es im Grunde nichts Neues für ihn war. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte Eiri ihn seit diesem unglückseligen Vorfall in New York regelrecht gehasst...

„Bist du eingeschlafen?!“, unterbrach Eiri ungeduldig die anhaltende Stille zwischen ihnen. Tohma seufzte leise, hielt aber die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Ich hätte mich niemals auf dieses dämliche Projekt einlassen sollen.“

Der Keyboarder war zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass es an der Zeit war, Eiri die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er wollte nur noch weg von diesem Irrsinn und wenn er dafür seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren musste, dann war ihm dies recht. Er war ohnehin viel zu müde, um seine übliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, ob Eiri sah wie erschöpft er wirklich war. „Dieser Film bringt mich noch um. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Eiri.“

Sein Schwager musterte den erkälteten Musiker nachdenklich und gab schließlich nach. „Wie du meinst. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“

„Wie bitte?!“ Schockiert riss Tohma die Augen auf. „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne! Warst du nicht immer derjenige, der uns sogar Gewalt angedroht hat, wenn wir nicht nach deiner Pfeife tanzen? Woher dieser Sinneswandel?“

Ein siegesgewissen Grinsen erhellte die Züge des Schriftstellers. „Weil ich heute morgen aus dem Fenster geschaut und mehrere hundert Fans gesehen habe, die das Grundstück belagern. Du siehst also, ich kann es mir leisten großzügig zu sein, da du sowieso niemals bis nach Hause kämest.“

Tohma grollte leise und wandte den Kopf ab. „Schön. Du hast mal wieder gewonnen. Und jetzt verschwinde. Ich bin müde.“

Mission erfüllt. Von tiefer Zufriedenheit erfüllt, stand Eiri auf und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinem Schwager wohlwollend durchs Haar zu streichen, bevor er mit einem fröhlichen Pfeifen auf den Lippen aus dem Zimmer stolzierte.

 

~~~

 

„Die Zahlen sind einfach unglaublich! Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, wie gut sich diese unkonventionellen Bilder verkaufen, hätte ich sie von Beginn an veröffentlicht.“

Takasaka traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wie konnte sein Chef nur dermaßen geldgierig sein? Er hatte noch nicht einmal die geringsten Skrupel, seinen eigenen Neffen mit dem größtmöglichen Profit zu vermarkten. Mit Schaudern dachte der Manager an die kompromittierenden Bilder, die von Katsumi in der Presse aufgetaucht waren.

„Ich möchte innerhalb der nächsten Tage die ersten Antworten auf die Fanpost, die ich Ihnen geliefert habe. Und natürlich erwarte ich, dass Sie mir noch mehr Fotos liefern, mit denen die Spekulationen über die verschiedenen Beziehungen zwischen den Stars angefacht werden können. Diese werden dann zu einer weiteren kleinen Serie zusammen geschnitten und ins Internet gestellt. Ich denke da an ein Forum, in dem die Fans darüber abstimmen können, welche beiden Stars ihrer Meinung nach am besten zusammenpassen, welche am wenigsten beliebt sind und vieles mehr.“

„Aber... das können Sie doch nicht machen!“, brach es schließlich aus dem entsetzten Manager hervor und um ein Haar hätte er in seiner Aufregung das Telefonkabel aus der Wand gerissen. „Das Sie den anderen gegenüber keine Rücksicht nehmen, kann ich ja verstehen, aber Katsumi ist Ihr Neffe! Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut! Wie können Sie ihn nur dazu benutzen, Ihren Umsatz zu steigern?!“

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat, Takasaka. Und bitte... beherzigen ihn“, unterbrach Shibuya seinen Angestellten mit eisiger Stimme. „Sie arbeiten für mich und ich schätze Ihre Arbeit, aber wenn Sie sich gegen mich stellen, wird es Ihnen leid tun. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„J...ja. Natürlich.“

„Gut. Dann sehen Sie zu, dass alles so erledigt wird, wie ich es befohlen habe. Und Takasaka...“ Der Manager konnte sich das spöttische Lächeln seines Chefs problemlos vorstellen. „Ich habe natürlich der Presse verraten, wo ihr zu finden seid.“

„Was?! Nein!“ Doch sein Widerspruch verhallte ungehört. Shibuya hatte längst die Verbindung unterbrochen. Leicht benommen legte der Manager den Hörer auf, drehte sich um... und erschrak beinahe zu Tode. Im Türrahmen lehnte Takuto mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

 

~~~

 

„Ich möchte zu gern wissen, wer der Presse unseren neuen Aufenthaltsort verraten hat.“

K zuckte mit den Achseln und polierte unbeeindruckt seine Magnum weiter. „Keine Ahnung. Aber immerhin können wir mittlerweile ein paar Leute ausschließen. Ich war es nicht und Tohma war es auch nicht. Das ist doch auch schon etwas.“

Der blonde Schriftsteller schnaubte verächtlich und kramte die nächste Schachtel Zigaretten hervor. „Ach ja? Und wer sagt mir, dass du mich nicht anlügst?“

„Niemand. Aber genauso gut könntest du derjenige sein, der immer wieder Informationen an die Presse weitergibt. Wir müssen einander einfach vertrauen.“ K grinste und steckte seine Waffe vorsichtig in sein Schulterhalfter. „Und natürlich müssen wir die anderen im Auge behalten. Einer von ihnen ist ein Verräter. Und wenn wir den erwischen...“

Mit einem beinahe schon irrsinnig anmutenden Lächeln fuhr der ehemalige Agent sich vielsagend mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle.

Eiri seufzte lautlos und schnappte sich sein Handy. „Wenn wir schon mit dem Film nicht weiterkommen, sollten wir wenigstens ein wenig mehr für unsere Sicherheit tun.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte K verwirrt nach.

Nun war es an Eiri, beunruhigend zu lächeln. „Die Fans werden sich sicherlich nicht lange damit begnügen, nur von weitem auf das Haus zu starren. Irgendwann wird der erste über die Mauer klettern und dann möchte ich, dass dieser Jemand auch wirklich angemessen für seine Mühe belohnt wird.“

K sah das boshafte Glitzern in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Schriftstellers und schluckte schwer. Irgendwie taten die Fans ihm jetzt schon beinahe leid...

 

~~~

 

„Oh....oh mein Gott!“ Hektisch sah sich Takasaka nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch der einzige Ausgang wurde von dem Fußballer versperrt. Wieviel hatte Takuto gehört? Wieviel hatte er unfreiwillig preisgegeben?

Dieser richtete sich auf, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und warf dem Manager einen eisigen Blick zu. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten. Meinst du nicht auch?“

„R...reden? Du willst mit mir reden?“ Takasaka schluckte schwer. Wollte Takuto sich wirklich nur unterhalten? Oder steckte mehr dahinter? Die Antwort erhielt er, als der Fußballer ihm ein wissendes Lächeln schenkte und sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du derjenige bist, der uns verraten hat.“ Takuto hielt seine Stimme immer noch bewusst ruhig und desinteressiert, doch sein Gegenüber wusste es besser. Das unheimliche Glitzern in den dunklen Augen des Sportlers jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

„Ich...“

Takuto hob die Hand und erstickte so Takasakas Entschuldigungen im Keim. „Kein Grund, sich zu rechtfertigen. Ich verstehe dich.“

„T...tatsächlich?!“

„Wirklich. Ich verstehe sogar so gut, dass ich dir ein Angebot machen möchte.“ Takuto strich sich die zerzausten Haare aus der Stirn und schenkte dem anderen ein nahezu friedvolles Lächeln. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammenarbeiten.“

Takasaka öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Hatte er richtig gehört? Takuto wollte ebenfalls geheime Informationen weitergeben? Aber das war doch völlig unmöglich! Warum sollte er so etwas tun?

„Das Video hat mich auf eine großartige Idee gebracht, Taka-chan.“ Der Fußballer grinste, als der andere bei der Nennung seines Kosenamens beinahe panisch zusammenzuckte. „Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann schlagen wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Du behältst deinen Job und ich kann Katsumi von Koji fernhalten. Für immer.“

„Aber Takuto... bitte! Katsumi ist mein Freund! Ich möchte nicht...“ Takasaka merkte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Noch ein paar Sekunden länger und er würde mit Sicherheit kollabieren. Er benötigte dringend Baldrian. Wo war das Zeug denn nur? Hastig begann er seine Taschen nach den Beruhigungstabletten zu durchwühlen.

„Freund?“ Takuto hielt sich gerade noch zurück, ehe er dem Manager erklärte, was er von dem kleinen Flittchen hielt. Er musste vorsichtig sein, denn schließlich kannten die beiden sich schon lange. Es würde ihm nichts nutzen, wenn er Takasaka nun verärgerte. „Selbstverständlich ist Katsumi dein Freund, aber hast du unsere Abmachung etwa schon vergessen?“

Die Abmachung. Takasaka fühlte, wie sich ein bitterer Geschmack in seiner Kehle sammelte. Wie hatte er sich nur auf diese dämliche Absprache einlassen können? Er lernte wirklich niemals dazu. Dabei mochte er Katsumi und wollte nichts tun, was diesem schaden könnte. Und doch hatte er sich darauf eingelassen, ihn mit K zu verkuppeln. Katsumi würde ihm das niemals verzeihen.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir endlich weiterkommen. Katsumi gehört in feste Hände. Er ist einfach viel zu flatterhaft und unbeständig, um allein zu bleiben. Er braucht jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst und ihn von allem Ärger fernhält.“ Takuto warf Takasaka unter gesenkten Wimpern einen prüfenden Blick zu und gratulierte sich im Stillen zu seinem Einfall. Der Manager schien ihm tatsächlich zuzustimmen.

„Katsumi ist manchmal wirklich ein wenig impulsiv.“

„Ganz genau. Deswegen müssen wir ihn zu seinem eigenen Besten beschützen. Und dazu gehört auch, ihm einen Partner zu besorgen, der stark genug ist, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.“ Diesmal war er zu weit gegangen. Das konnte der Fußballer deutlich an der kaum verhohlenen Verärgerung erkennen, die tief in den dunklen Augen des Managers aufblitzte.

„Katsumi ist vielleicht ein wenig impulsiv, aber er ist eine der warmherzigsten Personen die ich kenne! Und er braucht ganz sicher niemanden, der ihn unter Kontrolle hält!“

„Nun reg dich doch nicht auf! Ich wollte dir mit meiner Äußerung unter keinen Umständen zu nahe treten. Ich neige nur eben manchmal dazu, die falschen Worte zu wählen“, wiegelte Takuto rasch ab und beeilte sich, seiner Äußerung durch beruhigende Gesten die Schärfe zu nehmen. „Ich bin sicher, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, wirst du feststellen, dass ich recht habe. Also, überleg es dir und in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir uns mit dir und mit dem nahezu dilettantischen Versuch beschäftigen, mit dem du deinen Rivalen ausschalten wolltest.“

Von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel völlig überrollt, sah Takasaka sein Gegenüber verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du?“

Mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln auf den Lippen meinte der Fußballer: „Ich meinte deinen Versuch, Sakano los zu werden. Im Ansatz nicht schlecht, aber leider viel zu durchsichtig. Du musst solche Dinge viel gründlicher planen. Impulsivität bringt dich nicht weiter auch wenn das, was du auf dem Schiff abgezogen hast, im Ansatz gar nicht so übel war.“

„Äh, ja...“ Mittlerweile wurde dieses Gespräch wirklich unheimlich! Ein hilfsbereiter und verständnisvoller Takuto war mehr, als Takasaka ertragen konnte. Der Manager sah sich hektisch nach Unterstützung um, doch zu seinem Leidwesen waren sie ganz allein. Wo war Koji wenn man ihn brauchte? „Ich dachte nicht...“

„Das war offensichtlich. Wenn du nachgedacht hättest, dann wäre Sakano jetzt für immer außer Gefecht. Aber so bleibt dir seine Konkurrenz weiterhin erhalten.“

„Ja, schon. Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht umbringen!“ Der Manager fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut, vor allen Dingen, weil er sich unter dem prüfenden Blick des Fußballers wie eine unbedeutendes kleines Insekt fühlte.

Takuto beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Und was spricht dagegen?“

 

~~~

 

Das war doch mal wieder typisch. Der pinkhaarige Sänger kochte vor Wut. Nicht genug, dass Eiri verrückt nach seinem Schwager war, jetzt benutzte Tohma auch noch seine Krankheit, um Eiri näher zu kommen und Mitleid zu erwecken.

Er hatte nur zu genau den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als sein Geliebter das Schlafzimmer seines Schwagers verlassen hatte. Diesen Blick kannte er, denn haargenau so sah der Schriftsteller aus, wenn sie gerade heißen, leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt hatten.

Shuichi konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte Eiri nur so hinterhältig sein? Immer und immer wieder hatte er behauptet, für Tohma nicht das geringste zu empfinden und nun schien es, als wären all seine Beteuerung nichts weiter gewesen als ein gut durchdachtes Ablenkungsmanöver. Und er war voll darauf hereingefallen.

Wütend hieb er die geballte Faust gegen die Mauer, doch leider erreichte er damit nichts weiter, als dass ein glühender Schmerz seinen Arm bis zur Schulter hinaufschoss und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie der Musiker mit leidendem Blick in den Kissen ruhte und alles tat, um Eiri von seinem nahendem Tod zu überzeugen. Und einziges Heilmittel war natürlich eine liebevolle Streicheleinheit...

„Verdammt!“

Shuichi rieb sich die schmerzende Hand und überlegte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, blindlings drauflos zu schlagen. Er musste sich einen Plan überlegen und dann all seine Kräfte darauf konzentrieren, den anderen Musiker loszuwerden. Doch welche Möglichkeiten hatte er überhaupt?

Tohma war reich, berühmt und absolut skrupellos. Er war selbstsicher, erfolgreich und einer der bestaussehendsten Männer, die Shuichi jemals gesehen hatte.

„Ich hasse dich!“ Wieder schlug Shuichi mit der Faust gegen die Wand, doch dieses Mal spürte er den Schlag kaum. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, diese hinunterzuschlucken. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Er musste stark sein, stark genug, um Tohma bekämpfen zu können...

Mühsam brachte er seinen unruhigen Atem unter Kontrolle und zwang sich dazu, das Problem möglichst ruhig anzugehen. Hysterie würde ihn nicht weiterbringen. Wie hatte Takuto noch gesagt? Er sollte um seine Liebe kämpfen. Sollte dafür sorgen, dass Tohma ihm nie wieder in die Quere kam. Hieß es nicht immer, im Krieg und in der Liebe wären alle Mittel erlaubt? Seine Gedanken rasten und auf einmal wusste er genau, was zu tun war. Takuto hatte recht. Es war seine Aufgabe, Eiri vor den Machenschaften seines Schwagers zu beschützen und wenn Tohma dafür aus dem Weg räumen musste, dann war dies eben der Preis, den es zu zahlen galt.

Entschlossenheit durchströmte ihn wie ein Stromschlag und mit großen Schritten rannte er in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

~~~

 

„Nie wieder Außenaufnahmen“, war das erste, was Koji dem Schriftsteller an den Kopf warf, kaum das dieser die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet hatte.

Eiri zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Im Augenblick kommen wir ohnehin nicht weiter. Die komplette Einfahrt wird von Fans und Reportern belagert. Wir können nicht hinaus und das Kamerateam kann nicht zu uns hinein.“

„Ist doch großartig. Dann haben wir endlich einen Grund, um diesen Blödsinn aufzugeben. Packen wir unsere Sachen und verschwinden.“

„Das würde bedeuten, dass wir einen Vertragsbruch in Betracht ziehen“, mischte Katsumi sich ein, der mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa hockte und eine alte Zeitschrift durchblätterte. „Mein Onkel wird uns niemals einfach so davonkommen lassen. Dafür ist er viel zu sehr auf das Geld und die Publicity scharf, die dieses dämliche Projekt ihm einbringt.“

„Und wenn schon.“ Koji wandte ihm abrupt den Rücken zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ich bin dafür, diesen Film aufzugeben. Das wird doch nie etwas.“

„Du könntest sogar recht haben.“ Eiri nahm neben Katsumi auf dem Sofa Platz und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. „Wenn man überlegt, wie lange wir schon an diesem Stück arbeiten und wie wenig wir geschafft haben...“

Als ihm niemand widersprach, stieß er ein geringschätziges Schnauben aus. „Ihr habt wirklich nicht den geringsten Ehrgeiz.“

„Durchaus möglich.“ Koji hatte endgültig genug davon, freundlich zu dem arroganten Schriftsteller zu sein. „Dieser Film ist die reinste Farce. Selbst wenn wir fertig werden, es ist und bleibt eine Tatsache, dass unsere schauspielerische Leistung stümperhaft und einfach nur peinlich ist. Von dem Drehbuch ganz zu schweigen.“

„Ach ja?“ Eiri stand langsam auf, seine goldenen Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Was genau meinst du damit?“

„Muss ich dir das wirklich noch erklären?“, fragte Koji höhnisch nach und sah gleich darauf in die Mündung einer Waffe, während Eiri durch einen heftigen Stoß wieder auf dem Sofa landete.

„Schluss damit, ihr Idioten! Wir haben andere Sorgen, als uns wegen dieses Films in die Haare zu geraten!“ K war in den letzten Minuten zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass es Zeit wurde, einzugreifen. „Fans belagern uns und wir kommen nicht hinaus, jedenfalls nicht, ohne ein paar von ihnen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Wir sollten NG oder Shibuya Bescheid geben, damit diese uns ein neues Versteck suchen und uns dann dabei helfen, von hier fort zu kommen.“

„Na, großartig. Und du glaubst wirklich, dass wir auf Hilfe hoffen können? Da kennst du meinen Onkel aber schlecht. Ich würde eher vermuten, dass er derjenige war, der den Fans unseren Aufenthaltsort verraten hat.“ Katsumi fand sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nein, ich war nicht derjenige, der unsere Privataufnahmen an die Presse verkauft hat. Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?!“

„So oft wie es nötig ist“, mischte sich eine neue Stimme in das Gespräch. Takuto betrat mit Takasaka im Schlepptau den Raum und warf sich auf den nächsten Sessel. „Du bist nun einmal die wahrscheinlichste Quelle.“

Takasaka, der sich gerade ein Glas Wasser eingegossen hatte, spuckte den ersten Schluck wieder aus und stellte hustend das Glas beiseite. Feuerrot im Gesicht wollte er etwas sagen, doch ein eisiger Blick Takutos hielt ihn rasch davon ab.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu hoffen, dass die Leute das Interesse verlieren und von allein wieder verschwinden.“ Eiri rieb sich müde über die Stirn und beschloss, möglichst früh zu Bett zu gehen. Wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, dann würde er sicherlich bald wieder Kopfschmerzen bekommen...

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, nur K war mittlerweile mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Anscheinend war es nur ihm allein aufgefallen, dass sie immer noch nicht komplett waren. Ein Umstand, der ihm ein ungutes Gefühl vermittelte, da er in den letzten Tagen gelernt hatte, dass die anderen allesamt irgendwie nicht zurechnungsfähig zu sein schienen.

Und das sowohl Shuichi als auch Sakano nirgendwo zu entdecken waren, konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes bedeuten. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf die Suche machen? Besorgt tastete er nach seiner Waffe und während er immer wieder versonnen über den glatt polierten Lauf streichelte, arbeitete er im Kopf bereits einen Plan aus, mit dem er die Vermissten möglichst effektiv aufspüren konnte.

 

~~~

Leise Schritte näherten sich dem Bett. Tohma, der keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft legte, hielt die Augen geschlossen und gab vor, tief und fest zu schlafen.

„Tohma?“

Um ein Haar hätte der Musiker sich verraten, als er Shuichis Stimme erkannte. Was wollte der denn hier?

Es raschelte verhalten, als der Sänger sich in dem Stuhl niederließ, den Eiri kurz zuvor frei gemacht hatte. Lange Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Dann: „Ich weiß genau, dass du wach bist.“

Sollte er reagieren? Grollend schlug Tohma die Augen auf, als sein Besuch ihm die Entscheidung abnahm, indem er ihm einen heftigen Schlag auf den Arm verpasste. „Was willst du?!“

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns unterhalten.“

Shuichi hätte vielleicht niemals den Mut gefunden, eine direkte Konfrontation mit Tohma zu suchen, wäre das Gespräch mit Takuto damals nicht so aufschlussreich gewesen. Die Ansichten des Fußballers hatten ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet und ihm klar gemacht, dass er um Eiri kämpfen musste. Und wenn dies bedeutete, seinen Chef anzugreifen, dann war dies eben eine nicht zu vermeidende Notwendigkeit.

„Wartest du etwa auf eine Entschuldigung? Vergiss es. Ich kann nur bereuen, dass ich nicht richtig getroffen habe.“

Bei der Erinnerung an das Veilchen, welches sein rechtes Auge immer noch mit einer dunkelblauen Verfärbung umrandete, fühlte Shuichi kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Verärgert lehnte er sich so weit vor, dass er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Matratze abstützen konnte und meinte mit Abscheu erfüllter Stimme:

„Darf ich dir mal einen Rat geben, Tohma? Komm nie wieder in Eiris Nähe, oder du wirst es bereuen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Tohmas meergrüne Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. Allmählich hatte er wirklich mehr als genug davon, völlig grundlos von dieser elenden Nervensäge angefeindet zu werden. Schließlich war Eiri ihm alles andere als zugetan. Warum also war Shuichi dermaßen feindselig? Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, doch Tohma hatte kein Bedürfnis, diese Frage mit dem Sänger auszudiskutieren.

„Ich möchte eines klarstellen, Shindou-san. Ich mag meinen Schwager. Sehr sogar. Aber zwischen uns besteht eine rein platonische Beziehung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber wenn du zu beschränkt bist, das zu verstehen, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.“

„Lügner“, gab der Sänger heftig zurück und ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Ich habe gesehen, wie deine Blicke ihm folgen, ganz gleich, wo er auch hingeht. Du willst ihn. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass du ihn niemals bekommen wirst. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Schließlich bist du nicht der einzige, der einen Unfall inszenieren kann.“

„Du elender kleiner....“

„Aber Tohma! Denk genau darüber nach, was du jetzt sagen willst. Du wirst mich doch nicht etwa beleidigen wollen?“

Je länger dieses merkwürdige Gespräch dauerte, desto besser fühlte sich der Sänger. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er keine Angst vor seinem Chef und dieses Gefühl ließ ihn übermütig werden. Er ging sogar so weit, seine Finger in der Imitation einer Liebkosung durch die weichen Strähnen von Tohmas Haar gleiten zu lassen. Dieser schlug seine Hand beiseite und funkelte ihn angewidert an.

„Versuchst du dich jetzt etwa in Drohungen, Shuichi-kun?“

Auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Unterton war, den er aus der Stimme des anderen heraushören konnte, schaffte Shuichi es, seine Lippen zu einem abschätzigen Grinsen zu kräuseln. Bei diesem unglaublichen, so völlig unwahrscheinlichen Anblick fühlte Tohma, wie sein Geduldsfaden sich dem Ende näherte. Er holte tief Atem und versuchte ein letztes Mal, an die nicht vorhandene Vernunft des Sängers zu appellieren.

„Ich. Will. Nichts. Von. Eiri.“

„Du bestehst also immer noch darauf, mich anzulügen.“ Shuichi glaubte dem Musiker kein Wort. Das konstante Ableugnen des anderen machte ihn allmählich wütend. Warum konnte Tohma nicht einmal ehrlich sein?

Keine Antwort. Tohma hatte sich mit einem genervten Seufzen in die Kissen fallen lassen und die Augen geschlossen, offenkundig fest entschlossen, den Sänger zu ignorieren.

„Als nächstes behauptest du noch, du wärst glücklich verheiratet“, stichelte dieser voller Hohn, doch der erwartete Wutausbruch blieb aus. Also setzte er noch einen drauf. „Wenn ich dich nicht aufhalte, dann wirst du dich als nächstes mit einer Schleife umwickeln und als Geschenk in Eiris Bett legen.

Diese Vorstellung war so absurd, dass Tohma sich nicht helfen konnte. Prustend brach er zusammen, nur um gleich darauf um ein Haar an der nächsten Hustenattacke zu ersticken. Als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hatte er endgültig genug von seinem Besuch.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, wie es ist. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann ist das dein Pech. Und jetzt verschwinde. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven.“

Sekundenlang starrten die beiden sich an und die Gedanken des Sängers drehten sich unablässig um eine einzige Sache: Was wäre, wenn er das Problem jetzt und hier ein für alle mal klärte? Eine Stimme, die verdächtig der des Fußballers ähnelte, flüsterte ihm zu, dass er die Lösung doch längst kannte...

Er erhob sich und trat näher an das Bett heran.

„Shindou-san?“ Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Tohma hätte nicht genau sagen können was, doch dieser kaltblütige Blick in den Augen des Sängers gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht...

„Was hast du vor?!“

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl im Magen versuchte Tohma, von der drohenden Gefahr abzurücken, doch es gab keinen Fluchtweg.

„Shuichi?!“

Der Junge hörte ihn noch nicht einmal. Seine Hand krallte sich in das Kissen, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte und schwang es in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung gegen Tohma. Dieser zuckte zurück, doch entgegen seiner Vermutung hatte Shuichi gar nicht vor, ihn damit zu schlagen.

Das Kissen landete auf seinem Gesicht und wurde von gnadenlosen Händen dort gehalten, während der Sänger sein ganzes Gewicht einsetzte, um den Keyboarder bewegungsunfähig zu halten.

Panisch zerrte Tohma an den Händen seines Widersachers, zerkratzte verzweifelt die weiche Haut an dessen Handgelenken, doch es genügte nicht. Schon merkte er, wie ihm die Luft knapp wurde...

„Was ist hier los?!“

Abrupt ließ der Druck, der das Kissen an Ort und Stelle hielt, nach. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend schleuderte Tohma das nun locker auf seinem Gesicht ruhende Kissen beiseite und richtete sich mühsam auf.

K stand wie der buchstäbliche Racheengel auf der Schwelle. Sein geübtes Auge erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und ohne zu zögern zog er seine Waffe.

„Raus hier. Lass dich nie wieder in Tohmas Nähe blicken.“

„Aber... aber ich wohne hier!“, stammelte Shuichi hervor, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Sein eigener Manager schlug sich auf die Seite des Feindes? Doch als K eine unmißverständliche Geste mit seiner Waffe machte, eilte er ohne weitere Diskussion hinaus.

Der Musiker, der für einige wenige Sekunden panische Angst verspürt hatte, ließ sich müde in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Vielen Dank, K. ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich über dein Erscheinen bin.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“ K grinste und steckte seine Waffe wieder ein. Langsam ging er zur Tür. „Am besten schläfst du noch ein bisschen. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit packen.“

Tohma runzelte die Stirn, tat die letzte Äußerung des Managers aber als Irrtum ab. Wieso sollte K packen wollen? Die Tür fiel zu und in diesem Augenblick traf die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein Schlag.

„Oh nein...“ Stöhnend drehte Tohma sich auf die Seite und hoffte, die Wand möge sich auftun und ihn verschlingen.


	20. Frontenbildung

„Hältst du das nicht für ein wenig übertrieben?“, fragte Koji ungläubig nach, als er die neuste Wahnsinnsidee des Schriftstellers genauer in Augenschein nahm und zu dem Schluss gelangte, dass dieser jetzt völlig durchgedreht war.

„Was sollen wir denn mit diesen Bestien?“

„Diese Bestien sind zu unserem Schutz da. Es kann überhaupt nichts passieren solange wir im Haus bleiben.“

„Ah ja.“ Katsumi stand an der anderen Seite des Schriftstellers und starrte mit den beiden anderen zusammen in den Garten, wo drei riesige schwarze Hunde die Fans, die es gewagt hatten über die Mauer zu klettern, kreuz und quer über den Rasen jagten. „Mich würde vor allen Dingen interessieren, wo diese Viecher herkommen und wie sie in den Garten gelangt sind, wenn doch angeblich niemand rein oder raus kann.“

Der Schriftsteller zog eine Zigarette hervor und klopfte seine Taschen nach seinem Feuerzeug ab. „Die Hunde wurden vor circa einer Stunde mit dem Hubschrauber hier abgeladen. Natürlich ist ihr Trainer ebenfalls im Garten und passt auf, dass niemand ernsthaft verletzt wird.“

„Wenn die Hunde mit dem Hubschrauber reingekommen sind, wieso können wir dann nicht auf dem gleichen Weg hinaus?!“

„Weil wir den Film beenden müssen“, war die gleichgültige Antwort und mit diesen Worten drehte Eiri sich um und ließ die beiden anderen einfach stehen.

 

~~~

 

‘Warum habe ich das nur getan?‘ Shuichi hockte in der winzigen Besenkammer direkt neben der Küche und wiegte sich zitternd vor und zurück. ‚Ich muss wahnsinnig sein!‘

Er hatte Tohma angegriffen. Eiris Schwager. Den berühmten Keyboarder von Nittle Grasper, Idol von Millionen. Seinen Chef.

Heulend brach der Sänger zusammen und stopfte sich die Faust in den Mund, um sich nicht durch sein Schluchzen zu verraten. Er hatte eben noch versucht... er hatte tatsächlich...

Wie konnte man nur so dämlich sein? Eiri würde ihn nie wieder auch nur ansehen wollen und er allein war schuld daran. Seine Beziehung zu Eiri, das einzige, was in seinem Leben eine Bedeutung hatte, war durch sein irrsinniges Verhalten unwiderruflich zerstört worden. Trotz all seiner Bemühungen hatte Tohma am Ende doch noch gewonnen.

Stöhnend schlug er die Hände vor die Augen und bemitleidete sich selbst.

Sein Leben war vorbei. Eiri würde ihm das niemals verzeihen, von Tohma ganz zu schweigen. Es gab nur einen einzigen Ausweg für ihn.

Er musste verschwinden. Am besten sofort.

Kurz entschlossen stand er auf, durchquerte die Küche und war gleich darauf durch die Hintertür im Garten verschwunden.

 

~~~

 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist. Wäre ich auch nur eine Minute später gekommen, dann wäre Tohma jetzt schon nicht mehr unter uns. Shuichi hat völlig die Kontrolle verloren. Du solltest dringend mit ihm reden und herausfinden, was der Unsinn soll.“

„Shuichi würde niemals so etwas irrsinniges tun. Er ist gar nicht der Typ dafür.“ Eiri war nicht gewillt, K so einfach Glauben zu schenken. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Märchen einfach nur der neueste Trick, um sich endlich bei Katsumi einquartieren zu können.

K legte den Kopf schräg und blickte den aufgebrachten Schriftsteller mitleidig an. „Du willst anscheinend die Wahrheit einfach nicht sehen. Shuichi ist rasend vor Eifersucht, weil er glaubt, du hättest etwas mit Tohma. Rede mit ihm und schaff endlich klare Verhältnisse. Wenn du ihn nicht liebst, dann solltest du es ihm so schnell wie möglich sagen. Aber lass ihn nicht einfach so im Ungewissen. Du siehst ja, was dabei herauskommt.“

„Und woher willst du das alles so genau wissen?“

„Weil ich selbstverständlich gelauscht habe. Shuichi hat Tohma Vorwürfe gemacht und dann hat er ihn angegriffen. Es ist unverantwortlich, ihn weiterhin in einem Zimmer mit deinem Schwager wohnen zu lassen.“

„Du wirst nicht bei den beiden einziehen!“

„Was spricht denn dagegen? Ich finde diese Lösung absolut logisch“, gab K grinsend zurück und genoss den Zorn, der sich in den goldenen Augen des Schriftstellers spiegelte.

Eiri stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Das könnte dir so passen! Du willst die Situation nur für dich ausnutzen, aber das lasse ich nicht zu.“

„Verstehe. Du nimmst also lieber in Kauf, dass dein Geliebter deinen Schwager umbringt. Sehr logisch.“

„Ich habe mir die Zimmeraufteilung gründlich überlegt“, giftete Eiri den anderen bissig an. „Wenn du jetzt alles über den Haufen wirst nur weil Shuichi ein wenig unüberlegt gehandelt hat...“

„Das war kein unüberlegtes Handeln. Er hat versucht, Tohma umzubringen. Was muss noch passieren, ehe du verstehst, wie es wirklich um ihn bestellt ist?“ Der Ex-Agent atmete einmal tief durch und legte Eiri dann seine neuesten Erkenntnisse dar. „Die ganze Truppe ist in einzelne Grüppchen zerfallen, die sich untereinander die Pest an den Hals wünschen. Und irgendwie laufen die Fäden immer wieder bei Tohma oder Katsumi oder allen beiden zusammen. Ich bin der einzige, der sie beschützen kann und deswegen werde ich ab heute ein Zimmer mit ihnen teilen.“

Eiri strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die zerzausten Haare und versuchte vergeblich, seine aufgewühlten Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Auch wenn er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, gab es dennoch in seinem Inneren die zaghafte Stimme seines Gewissens, die er einfach nicht zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Ob K recht hatte? War Tohma wirklich in Gefahr von Shuichi ermordet zu werden? Es schien so unsinnig, so unglaublich und an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass es durchaus schon wieder stimmen mochte... Seufzend und wider besseren Wissens nickte der Schriftsteller schließlich sein Einverständnis.

Er wartete, bis K mit unzähligen Taschen bepackt den Gang hinunter verschwunden war, dann machte er sich rasch in Bewegung, mit nur einem einzigen Ziel vor Augen. Er würde sich jetzt diesen dämlichen Sänger vorknöpfen und die Angelegenheit ein für alle Mal klären.

 

~~~

 

Immer noch leise vor sich hin schniefend lief Shuichi auf die Bäume zu, als sich plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt aus den Schatten löste und ihm den Weg versperrte.

Der Sänger stieß einen hysterischen Schrei aus und machte sich zur Flucht bereit, doch gleich darauf entspannte er sich wieder, als er seinen Produzenten erkannte.

„Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier draußen, Sakano?!“

Der Produzent sah sich aufgeregt nach allen Seiten um und packte Shuichi am Arm, um ihn im Laufschritt Richtung Haus zu zerren.

„Komm schon, Shuichi! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Hier draußen...“

„Lass den Unsinn, Sakano!“ Shuichi riss sich los und blieb stehen. „Ich gehe nicht zurück. Niemand mag mich. Es ist besser, wenn ich verschwinde.“

„Auch gut, aber komm jetzt! Wenn wir noch lange trödeln, finden sie uns doch noch!“ Sakano war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Schon seit Stunden ging er den Hunden aus dem Weg, die irgendjemand im Garten freigelassen hatte und bisher hatte er Glück gehabt. Und er wäre sicherlich auch bis zum Haus zurückgekommen, wäre diese Nervensäge von einem Sänger ihm nicht über die Füße gelaufen.

„Wer findet uns?!“, fragte Shuichi verständnislos nach und Sakano widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, lauthals zu schreien.

„Na die...“

In diesem Augenblick grollte es hinter ihnen verhalten.

Sakano schloss die Augen und fing an zu beten.

„Das war ein Hund, oder?!“, wollte Shuichi mit zitternder Stimme wissen.

Der Produzent nickte mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Er weigerte sich, hinzuschauen.

Wieder grollte es und der Sänger spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Vorsichtig wandte er sich um und erstarrte in Panik. Hinter ihm lauerten zwei riesige schwarze Hunde mit drohend gefletschten Zähnen. Wenn er das gierige Funkeln in ihren Augen richtig interpretierte, sahen sie in ihm wahrscheinlich einen netten Snack für Zwischendurch.

„S...Sakano? Wo...wo kommen die her?!“

„Keine Ahnung. Vor ein paar Stunden tauchte ein Hubschrauber hier auf und hat diese Viecher hier abgeladen. Seitdem streifen sie hier durch den Garten und machen Jagd auf alles, was sich bewegt. Ich versuche schon seit Stunden, wieder ins Haus zu kommen und beinahe hätte es geklappt.“

„Okay... und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht um Hilfe rufen?“, schlug Sakano zaghaft vor, doch Shuichi hatte anderes im Sinn.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprintete der Sänger los und rannte in rekordverdächtigem Tempo auf das Haus zu. Über die Schulter rief er dem anderen zu: „Lauf! Beweg dich endlich, du Trottel!“

Mit einem entsetzen Quieken flitzte Sakano hinter dem Sänger her. Kopf an Kopf stürmten die beiden auf das Haus zu.

Die rettende Tür war schon in greifbarer Nähe, als auf einmal ein weiterer Hund aus den Büschen brach und ihnen der Weg versperrte.

Abrupt änderte Shuichi die Richtung und rannte keuchend in den Wald davon, während hinter ihm Sakano einen gurgelnden Schrei ausstieß der gleich darauf ihn ein gequältes Röcheln überging. Ohne sich umzudrehen rannte er wie von Furien gehetzt weiter und verdrängte dabei jeden Gedanken an den verzweifelten Produzenten, der leider nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte wie er.

 

~~~

 

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.“ Katsumi hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl und musterte den neben ihm sitzenden K mit ungläubigen Blicken. Dann wandte er sich Tohma zu. „Was ist denn nur in den kleinen Idioten gefahren?!“

Tohma zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steckte sich geistesabwesend zwei Kopfschmerztabletten auf einmal in den Mund. Erst als sich ein unangenehmer Geschmack in seinem Mund breitmachte, wurde ihm klar, dass er vergessen hatte, die Tabletten mit ein wenig Wasser herunter zu spülen. Fluchend zerkaute er sie so rasch wie möglich und schluckte sie, von einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck begleitet, hinunter. Sich immer noch vor Ekel schüttelnd meinte er schließlich: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie war er völlig anders als sonst. Er hat mir vorgeworfen, ich würde mich Eiri an den Hals werfen und dann besaß er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, mir zu drohen.“

„Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig hinzu gekommen wäre, wer weiß, ob Tohma jetzt noch so gesund und munter wäre“, stellte K nüchtern fest und polierte wider einmal hingebungsvoll seine Magnum. Dabei verkniff er sich angesichts des ungleichen Kampfes zwischen Tohma und den Tabletten nur mühsam ein Grinsen, das den anderen sicherlich wieder in Rage versetzt hätte, wenn er es nur hätte sehen können.

„Und deswegen wohnst du jetzt bei uns?“ Katsumi warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, der von K mit einem strahlenden Lächeln beantwortet wurde.

„Nicht das ich mich wegen deiner Hilfe beschweren möchte... aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du bei uns einziehst.“ Dieser von einem Hustenanfall begleitete Kommentar kam natürlich von Tohma und K konnte sich ein überhebliches Grinsen einfach nicht länger verkneifen.

„Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, weil du wegen des kleines Bades immer noch wütend auf mich bist.“

„Das Bad war dabei noch das geringste!“, fuhr Tohma ihn ungehalten an und erinnerte sich mit leichter Panik an das, was der Manager ihm kurz vor seinem unfreiwilligen Bad ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er K in dem Weinkeller völlig ausgeliefert gewesen war...

„Aber Sweetie! Da brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen! Es ist nichts passiert!“ K‘s Erklärung half nicht im geringsten, Tohmas Unbehagen zu zerstreuen. Irgendwie traute er dem Amerikaner nicht über den Weg und sagte das auch.

K lächelte nur. „Ihr braucht mich.“

Katsumi schnaubte verächtlich. „Na klar. Und wer garantiert uns, dass du nicht eines nachts über einen von uns herfällst, weil du es nicht mehr aushältst?“

„Während der Arbeit versuche ich Sex zu vermeiden. Das lenkt nur unnötig ab.“ K grinste fröhlich und ließ seine Waffe voller Begeisterung um seinen Finger kreisen. „Sex brauche ich nur, wenn mir langweilig ist. Aber da ich euch beide von nun an bewachen werde, kann ich auf solche kleinen Ablenkungen verzichten.“

Katsumi und Tohma starrten den Manager fassungslos an.

K blickte von einem meergrünen Augenpaar in ein ozeanblaues und fühlte entgegen seiner eigenen Beteuerungen, wie ihm die Hose eng wurde. Mit einem heftigen Räuspern schlug er die Beine übereinander und lächelte salbungsvoll. Es wurde dringend Zeit seinen eigenen Rat zu befolgen und sich abzulenken. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, zückte er sein Notizheft und begann damit, das Offensichtliche zu notieren.

„Wir sollten uns zunächst einmal einen Überblick über die aktuelle Situation verschaffen.“ K holte einen Kugelschreiber hervor und sah sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an. „Also, Shuichi wirft dir vor, du hättest es auf Eiri abgesehen und versucht dich umzubringen. Ist da etwas Wahres dran?“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Tohma verwirrt nach. Irgendwie hatte er die Frage nicht wirklich verstanden.

„Hat Shuichi recht? Willst du Eiri?“, erläuterte K noch einmal geduldig und fand gleich darauf ein Kissen in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Natürlich nicht! Eiri ist mein Schwager und ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang versucht, ihn zu beschützen. Aber ich möchte ihn garantiert nicht in meinem Bett haben!“

„Schon gut, schon gut!“, wiegelte der Manager hastig ab und kritzelte ein paar Notizen auf seinen Block. „Und was ist mit Sakano und Takasaka?“

Tohma würdigte ihn noch nicht einmal einer Antwort.

„Was ist mit dir, Katsumi? Wenn ich die Gerüchte richtig interpretiere, hast du mit Koji gef...“ Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, knallte der blonde Junge ihm eine Wasserflasche an den Kopf. „He! Was soll denn das? Das tut doch weh!“

K rieb sich die Stirn und warf Katsumi einen wütenden Blick zu. „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du dich von deinem Freund hast flachlegen lassen?“

„Ich habe es nicht freiwillig getan, okay?!“, explodierte der Junge aus heiterem Himmel und ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Ich dachte, ich hätte damit Kojis Schweigen erkauft, aber er musste Takuto natürlich haarklein von meinem Geheimnis berichten! Ich fühle mich echt beschissen seitdem und zu allem Überfluss versucht Takuto andauernd, mir etwas anzutun!“

Ks Miene wurde ernst. „Ihr müsst euch über etwas im Klaren sein, Jungs. Shuichi und Takuto wollen euch loswerden. Soviel ist klar. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie vor irgendetwas zurückschrecken werden, solange sie nur ihr Ziel erreichen. Daher müssen wir zusammenhalten. Von den anderen ist keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Koji sieht nur Takuto, wobei ihm Katsumi völlig gleichgültig ist. Eiri liebt Shuichi und kann Tohma nicht leiden. Und sowohl Sakano als auch Takasaka sind die reinsten Waschlappen.“

„Findest du das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?“ Tohma fühlte sich leicht schwindlig, als er K‘s rasanten Wechsel von sexbesessenem Irren zu todernstem Security-Mann nach zu verfolgen versuchte. „Wir haben zwar auch schon bemerkt, dass wir von allen Seiten etwas einstecken müssen, aber dennoch... bei dir bekommt man gleich das Gefühl, dass wir eigentlich längst tot sein müssten.“

“Und wer sagt dir, das es nicht genau so ist?“

Darauf fiel Tohma erst einmal keine passende Antwort ein und K beeilte sich, seinen Plan darzulegen.

„Also schön. Glaubt es oder nicht, aber ihr beiden schwebt tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr. Das hat Shuichis Verhalten heute ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Wenn ich nicht auf euch aufpasse, könnte es irgendwann zu einem bedauerlichen Unfall kommen und das werde ich mit allen Mitteln verhindern.“

„Ach ja? Und wie?“

„Ganz einfach. Von jetzt an werde ich euch nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Ganz gleich, was ihr tut, ich bin immer bei euch.“

„Ha.“ Katsumi konnte über diese Aussicht überhaupt nicht lachen. „Lass mich raten. Du wirst uns auch aufs Klo folgen?“

„Hatte ich nicht vor, aber wenn das nötig ist, werde ich auch das tun. Allerdings wäre mir die Dusche lieber.“ Grinsend steckte K seine Waffe ein und lehnte sich vor, um das blonde Leichtgewicht ihm gegenüber gründlich zu mustern. „Aber vorerst bin ich damit zufrieden, euch beim Umkleiden zu beobachten.“

„Bist du überge...?“ Tohma unterbrach sich selbst und neigte lauschend den Kopf zur Seite. Schließlich schüttelte er ratlos den Kopf. „Merkwürdig. Ich dachte tatsächlich, ich hätte ein Bellen gehört.“

„Hast du auch. Eiri hat ein paar Hunde angeschafft“, warf Katsumi ein und sprang beunruhigt auf, als ein Geräusch an sein Ohr drang, das sich verdächtig nach einem Hilfeschrei anhörte.

„Klang das nicht...?“

K war schon am Fenster. Mit finsterer Miene riss er das Fenster auf und zückte mit der gleichen Bewegung seine Waffe. Schüsse krachten in die Dunkelheit und das schmerzerfüllte Jaulen eines Hundes durchbrach die Stille.

„Ihr bleibt hier.“

Der ehemalige Agent wirbelte herum und verließ den Raum. Er war schon ein paar Meter den Gang hinunter, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Rasch drehte er um und schloss die Tür ab, steckte den Schlüssel ein und lief mit einem fröhlichen Pfeifen auf den Lippen den Gang hinunter.

 

~~~

 

Mit einem genervten Kopfschütteln klopfte Koji eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und versuchte vergeblich, sich auf den Liedtext zu konzentrieren, der ihm einige Minuten zuvor durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte man nur bei diesem Lärm arbeiten?

Das Bellen der Hunde wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter und jetzt klang es sogar, als würde jemand um Hilfe schreien.

Irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor... 

Fluchend kam Koji auf die Beine und rannte zur Tür.


	21. Irrungen und Wirrungen

„Wie kommt es, dass du dich mit so etwas auskennst“, fragte Eiri mit leichter Bewunderung in der Stimme und beobachtete gespannt, wie Takuto dem immer noch bewusstlosen Sakano einen Kopfverband anlegte.

 

„So oft wie Koji verletzt ist, ist ein gewisses medizinisches Grundwissen einfach unerlässlich.“ Der Fußballer musterte prüfend das leichenblasse Gesicht des Produzenten und stand auf. „Wir sollten abwarten, wie er sich nach dem Aufwachen fühlt. Vielleicht hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

 

„Ich bitte dich! Er ist doch nur mit dem Kopf gegen die Hoftür gestolpert!“, warf K von der anderen Seite des Zimmers her ein und konnte sich ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Typisch Sakano. Wäre er einfach stehen geblieben, hätten ihn die Hunde wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen angeknurrt und niemandem wäre etwas passiert. Aber er musste ja unbedingt loslaufen. Dabei über die Umrandung einer Blumenrabatte zu stolpern und kopfüber in die Metallbeschlagene Hoftür zu purzeln ist eine Kunst, die ihm so schnell keiner nachmachen wird.“

 

Eiri stellte sich Sakanos ‚Unfall’ bildlich vor und konnte sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Er ist aber auch wirklich selbst daran schuld. So nervös wie er immer ist, ist es ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht längst totgeschlagen hat.“

 

“Eben“, stimmte K zu und sah sich dann suchend um. „Wo ist denn der Rest unserer fröhlichen kleinen Truppe?“

 

“Ich habe Koji gebeten, sich im Haus umzusehen und herauszufinden, wo die anderen gerade stecken. Nach dem was mit Sakano passiert ist, sollten wir kein Risiko eingehen.“ Der Schriftsteller kramte wieder einmal verzweifelt nach seinem Feuerzeug und gab sich dabei alle Mühe die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass Sakanos Unfall durch das Herbeischaffen der Hunde zu einem nicht geringen Teil auch seine Schuld gewesen war, ließ der Schriftsteller bei seinen Überlegungen elegant unter den Tisch fallen.

 

„Um Tohma und Katsumi brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Die sind in Sicherheit“, sagte K und tastete in seiner Tasche geistesabwesend nach dem Schlüssel. Er musste sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, um die beiden für den Rest dieser bescheuerten Aktion vor den anderen zu beschützen. Zwar war ihm da bisher noch nichts eingefallen, womit er weitere Übergriffe verhindern konnte, doch er war sehr optimistisch, bald eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu haben.

 

Eiri warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen verstärkte er die Suche nach seinem Feuerzeug und wurde endlich fündig. Erleichtert zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte den ersten Zug so tief wie möglich. Nicht, das es wirklich geholfen hätte, aber es erhielt ihm zumindest die Illusion, sich hinterher besser zu fühlen.

 

In diesem Augenblick kam Koji leicht genervt von seiner Erkundungstour zurück.

 

„Takasaka kommt gleich nach, den habe ich im Arbeitszimmer aufgetrieben, fleißig dabei, die Fanpost zu sortieren. So wie es aussieht, ist Shuichi verschwunden und irgendjemand scheint Tohma und Katsumi in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen zu haben.“

 

„Du hast sie eingeschlossen?!“ Mit Verspätung hatte Eiri die Andeutung des Managers verstanden und starrte diesen fassungslos an. „Wieso?“

 

Der Ex-Agent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fällt dir etwas besseres ein, um die beiden zu beschützen?“

 

“Beschützen? Wovor?“, wollte Koji verwirrt wissen, doch K wollte dieses Thema im Augenblick nicht weiterverfolgen und winkte daher rasch ab.

 

„Das ist im Augenblick nebensächlich. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir Shuichi wieder finden. Wenn der kleine Idiot nicht im Haus ist, dann ist er bestimmt nach draußen gelaufen. Würde mich nicht wundern. Der Junge hat ein unbestreitbares Talent dafür, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich suchen, ehe die Hunde ihn in Stücke reißen“, schlug er den anderen vor und machte sich gleich daran, eine Strategie zu entwickeln. „Am besten wir teilen uns auf. Takuto, Koji und Takasaka übernehmen die Vorderseite, Eiri und ich die Rückseite. Wir durchkämmen den Garten und sehen zu, dass wir den Jungen wieder wohlbehalten ins Haus zurückkriegen. Noch Fragen?“

 

„Es wäre einfacher, wenn wir immer zu zweit losgehen. Wenn du deine kleinen Lieblinge freilässt, können wir eine weitere Gruppe bilden. Auf diese Weise werden wir wesentlich schneller fertig“, wandte Eiri ein und genoss es, K die Tour zu vermasseln.

 

„Tut mir leid. Wie ich bereits sagte, wäre das Risiko einfach zu hoch.“ Der ehemalige Agent schaffte es, wenn auch knapp, das zufriedene Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er den Befehl des Schriftstellers umgehend abblockte. „Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen wäre es geradezu sträflich leichtsinnig von mir, die beiden wissentlich einer Gefahr auszusetzen.“

 

„Es. Gibt. Kein. Risiko.“ Eiri stand kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Nur weil du Gespenster siehst, musst du die beiden doch nicht in Watte packen! Glaub mir, ich kenne Tohma. Wenn es jemand gibt, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, dann er.“

 

„Das ist Unsinn und das weißt du auch. Die jüngsten Ereignisse beweisen das“, gab K ebenso heftig zurück und überlegte wieder einmal, ob er nicht doch seine Waffe einsetzen sollte. Ein gezielter Schuss und sie konnten alle wieder nach Hause. Und was die Konsequenzen anging, da machte er sich keinerlei Sorgen. Schließlich konnte er immer noch glaubhaft auf Notwehr plädieren.

 

„Oh, ich vergaß! Natürlich! Dieser ominöse Mordversuch, den du mir unbedingt einreden wolltest! Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du nur scharf darauf warst, mit den beiden allein zu sein!“, stichelte Eiri und sah mit Genugtuung, wie das Gesicht des Ex-Agenten vor Wut rot anlief.

 

„Ich verbitte mir diese Unterstellungen! Ich habe mir das ganze nicht eingebildet! Frag doch Tohma, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!“

 

Der Schriftsteller verzog so angewidert das Gesicht, als hätte unvermittelt in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Vergiss es! Wenn es um Shuichi geht, glaube ich ihm kein Wort!“

 

„Was soll das heißen?!“

 

„Rat doch mal!“

 

„Worum geht es überhaupt?“, warf Koji genervt ein, nachdem sich abzeichnete, dass die beiden nicht aufhören würden. „Gibt es irgendein Problem?“

 

„Nein!“, gab Eiri in der gleichen Sekunde zur Antwort, in der K lauthals „Ja!“ brüllte. In giftigem Schweigen starrten die beiden sich an, dann verzog der Schriftsteller geringschätzig den Mund und ließ sich zu einer Erklärung herab.

 

„K behauptet, Shuichi hätte versucht, Tohma umzubringen. Angeblich hat er ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt. Meiner Meinung nach ist das nichts weiter als ein nicht besonders geschickter Versuch, endlich freie Bahn zu haben.“

 

„Tatsächlich?“, stellte Koji ungläubig fest und warf seinem Geliebten einen beunruhigten Blick zu, musste aber zu seiner nicht geringen Verwunderung feststellen, dass Takuto seltsam zufrieden schien. Er hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten nachzudenken, denn Eiri's nächste Worte rissen ihn schneller aus seiner Versonnenheit, als ihm lieb war.

 

„Natürlich. K sieht Gespenster. Sein Verhalten ist absolut lächerlich.“

 

„Lächerlich?!“ Das kam natürlich von K, der beschlossen hatte, endlich klar Schiff zu machen. „Ich sag dir mal, was hier lächerlich ist! Lächerlich ist, dass Tohma um ein Haar mit einem Kissen erstickt wurde und zwar von einem Jungen, der normalerweise noch nicht einmal eine Fliege totschlagen würde. Lächerlich ist, dass Katsumi bei jeder Gelegenheit von Takuto tyrannisiert wird und das nur, weil er einmal mit Koji geschlafen hat. Und ebenso lächerlich ist es, dass wir uns hier gegenseitig angiften, statt endlich nach Shuichi zu suchen. Der Junge könnte mittlerweile längst tot sein und niemand würde es auch nur interessieren, weil wir es stattdessen ja vorziehen, uns gegenseitig zu zerfleischen.“

 

„Also ich setzte auf K. Was meinst du?“, wandte sich Koji an seinen Geliebten, wobei seine Stimme in der nach K’s Ausbruch herrschenden Stille unnatürlich laut klang. Takuto, dem das ganze zwar ebenso viel Spaß machte wie dem Sänger, dies aber nicht zu offensichtlich zeigen wollte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

Eiri runzelte wütend die Stirn, doch ehe er auf Koji losgehen konnte, schlich ein nahezu völlig aufgelöster Takasaka herein.

 

„Äh… Leute?“

 

Mit einer beunruhigend synchronen Bewegung wandten Eiri und K sich Takasaka zu und fixierten ihn mit starren Blicken, die als Belohnung für die Unterbrechung von nahendem Unheil kündeten.

 

Nervös nestelte der Manager an seiner Krawatte herum, als er sich unvermittelt im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit sah. Zwar hatte er die lauten Stimmen bereits gehört, als er noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt war, doch das, was er gesehen hatte, duldete keinen Aufschub.

 

„Ich glaube, ihr solltet mal aus dem Fenster schauen.“

 

„Wieso? Was ist denn nun schon wieder…“ K unterbrach sich selbst und starrte ungläubig hinaus, während Eiri seinen Gefühlen ungewohnt deutlich Luft machte.

 

„Mach dir keine Mühe, K. Diesmal bringe ich diesen dämlichen kleinen Scheisser eigenhändig um.“

 

~

 

„Willst du dir das nicht angucken? Das ist wirklich spannend!“

 

Katsumi lehnte mit beiden Armen auf dem Fensterbrett und beobachtete voller Interesse, wie einer der Fans die Mauerkrone erklomm, einem der Hunde einen Brocken Fleisch zuwarf und dann todesmutig in den Garten hüpfte. Gleich darauf rannte er kreischend in Richtung Tor, zwei wütende Rottweiler dicht auf den Fersen.

 

„Das macht Spaß!“, amüsierte er sich und lehnte sich voller Begeisterung noch ein wenig weiter vor, um auf gar keinen Fall den dicht bevorstehenden Showdown zu verpassen.

 

„Na, lass mal. Für heute hatte ich wirklich Aufregung genug.“ Tohma zählte im Stillen die Medizin, die er gerade auf einen Teelöffel tropfte und schluckte die Flüssigkeit dann mit einem ergebenen Seufzen hinunter. Er hatte selten etwas so scheußliches zu sich genommen, doch es schien zu helfen. Während der letzten Stunde hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal die Nase putzen müssen und auch sein Husten war besser geworden. Doch auch wenn er sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht fühlte wie noch an diesem Morgen, nichts und niemand würde ihn jetzt dazu bringen, sein Bett zu verlassen. Zumindest kein erbarmungswürdiger Trottel, der meinte, sich mit einem Wachhund anlegen zu müssen.

 

„Glaub mir, du verpasst etwas.“ Katsumi wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem ungleichen Rennen zu. Die Zuschauer feuerten den jungen Mann lauthals an, doch vergeblich. Mitleidig verzog Katsumi das Gesicht, als einer der Hunde das Rennen gewann und die Stimme des Gejagten einen hysterischen Unterton annahm. „Oje... irgendetwas scheint diesen Hund aber mächtig verärgert zu haben.“

 

„Ich vermute, dass dies derjenige ist, den K vorhin angeschossen hat. Ich an Stelle des Hundes wäre da auch sauer“, kommentierte Tohma bissig und haderte wohl zum tausendsten Mal mit dem Schicksal, welches ihm einen derart bescheuerten und besserwisserischen Manager zur Seite gestellt hatte, der alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung zu kontrollieren versuchte und dabei obendrein noch nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte, seinen Arbeitgeber einzusperren. Doch darüber war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen und Tohma nahm sich vor, die Angelegenheit ein für alle mal zu klären, sobald er sich nur ein wenig besser fühlte.

 

„Da könntest du Recht haben.“ Katsumi drehte der blutigen Szene am anderen Ende des Gartens kurz entschlossen den Rücken zu und schloss rasch das Fenster hinter sich. Ein wenig Unterhaltung war ja gut und schön, aber das ging dann doch ein bisschen zu weit. Trotz seiner vorherigen Begeisterung unangenehm berührt von dem, was gerade mit angesehen hatte, ließ er sich auf das nächste Bett fallen, streifte die Schuhe ab und legte dann die Beine hoch.

 

„Eiri hat wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir jemals mit diesem dämlichen Film fertig werden, wenn er noch nicht einmal in der Lage ist, die Filmcrew an den Fans vorbei zu schleusen?“

 

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie egal mir das ist.“ Tohma sah das ganze eher gelassen. Nachdem feststand, dass K sie nicht nur eingeschlossen, sondern den Schlüssel auch gleich noch mitgenommen hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, das sich aufzuregen einfach keinen Sinn hatte.

 

Anstatt sich Sorgen über Dinge zu machen, die er im Augenblick ohnehin nicht ändern konnte, erschien es ihm sinnvoller, die erzwungene Ruhepause zur Erholung zu nutzen und voller Vorfreude an den Moment zu denken, in dem diese Farce ein Ende fand und er endlich wieder die Macht haben würde, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.

 

Unbewusst schlich sich ein sonniges Lächeln auf seine Züge, als er sich ausmalte, was er mit K anstellen würde, sobald sie nur wieder bei NG waren.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Katsumi besorgt wissen, den das angesichts der nervtötenden Umstände entschieden zu glückliche Lächeln, welches sich auf Tohmas Zügen abmalte, ein wenig nervös machte.

 

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung“, gab Tohma freundlich zurück und diesmal war sein Lächeln echt. „Mal ganz ehrlich, so ein bisschen Abgeschiedenheit von dem ganzen Irrsinn ist doch gar nicht so übel. Ich für meinen Teil bin ziemlich froh, dass wir endlich mal ein wenig unsere Ruhe haben.“

 

Katsumi zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn du meinst...“

 

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später von einer lauten Stimme aus dem Bett geholt zu werden.

 

„Kommt raus und stellt euch eurer gerechten Strafe oder wir kommen rein und holen euch!“

 

Tohma und Katsumi sahen sich verblüfft an, dann stürzte der Jüngere zum Fenster und riss es weit auf, während der Keyboarder ihm langsamer folgte. Fassungslos starrten die beiden hinaus, während Shuichi mit einem Megaphon bewaffnet vor der aufgebrachten Menge hin und her tanzte und dabei einen bedrohlichen Sprechchor skandierte:

 

„Ra-che für Bru-tus! Ra-che für Bru-tus!“

 

~

 

„Shuichi!“, brüllte Eiri aus vollem Hals und sorgte dafür, dass seine Begleiter erschrocken zusammenzuckten. „Was zum Teufel machst du da? Hör sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf und komm wieder rein!“

 

„Ra-che für Bru-tus! Ra-che für Bru-tus!“

 

„Ich bring ihn um!“ Der Schriftsteller schlug das Fenster zu und rannte zur Tür hinaus, K folgte ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen.

 

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht. Ohne weiter nachzudenken riss Eiri die Eingangstür auf, nur um gleich darauf wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

 

Irgendwann in den letzten Stunden schien eine wundersame Vermehrung stattgefunden zu haben und so sahen die beiden sich unvermittelt fast zwanzig Männern und Frauen mit ebenso vielen Hunden gegenüber, die einen Halbkreis um die Eingangstür gezogen hatten und finster in ihre Richtung blickten.

 

„Scheiße…“, war alles, was Eiri herausbrachte, während er gleichzeitig seinen pinkhaarigen Geliebten im Auge zu behalten versuchte, der immer noch vor der Menge hin und her sprang und dabei seinen Schlachtruf durch ein Megaphon verbreitete.

 

„Ra-che für Bru-tus! Ra-che für Bru-tus!“

 

„Tja...“ Mehr fiel K auch nicht ein. Geistesabwesend tastete er nach seiner Pistole, während er überlegte, wie er diese unerquickliche Situation mit möglichst wenig Blutvergießen bereinigen konnte.

 

„Na, großer Jäger. Was machen wir jetzt?!“, stichelte Eiri mit einem dermaßen boshaften Unterton in der Stimme, dass K schon wieder rot sah.

 

„Wieso ich? Das da draußen ist dein Freund. Warum gehst du nicht raus und sorgst dafür, dass er endlich mit diesem Schwachsinn aufhört!“

 

„So siehst du aus“, gab der Schriftsteller bissig zurück und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast das ganze schließlich zu verantworten. Also lass dir was einfallen.“

 

K benötigte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, um zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen und mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken trat er den Rückzug an.

 

Das Schicksal des pinkhaarigen Sängers konnte ihm völlig egal sein, schließlich war Shuichi nicht sein Chef, sondern lediglich sein Schützling... und damit war doch für ihn verantwortlich.

 

Frustriert seufzte er auf und ging zur Tür zurück – wie sich herausstellte, gerade rechtzeitig zum großen Showdown.

 

~

 

„Tohma?!“ Katsumi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er sah, wie sich die Hände des Musikers in den Fensterrahmen gruben. „Tohma, bitte. Was hast du?“

 

Der Keyboarder ignorierte ihn weiterhin, während er mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen den Sänger beobachtete, der immer noch vor der Haustür auf und ab marschierte und die aufgebrachte Menge weiter anheizte.

 

„Also so ein widerlicher, kleiner... Tohma?! Was machst du da?!“

 

Katsumis Reaktion erfolgte viel zu spät. Bevor er auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, hatte Tohma sich umgedreht, den steinernen Briefbeschwerer vom Nachttisch genommen und diesen mit aller Kraft aus dem Fenster geschleudert.

 

Und während Shuichi mit einer Platzwunde an der Stirn bewusstlos auf den Rasen sank, war das einzige, was Katsumi dachte, dass seinen Freund viel besser zielen konnte, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.


	22. Was du nicht willst das man dir tu...

K sah gerade noch, wie Shuichi zu Boden ging, da wurde er auch schon von einem ihm fremden Mann in zerrissenen Hosen und blutbesudeltem Hemd angesprungen und um ein Haar zu Boden gerissen.

 

„Mörder! Ich erkenne dich! Du hast meinen Brutus auf den Gewissen!“

 

Der ehemalige Agent befreite sich mit einer raschen Drehung aus dem Klammergriff des Angreifers und zog mit der gleichen Bewegung seine Waffe. „Stop. Keinen Schritt weiter oder ich bringe an Ihnen zu Ende, was ich bei Ihrem Hund versäumt habe!“

 

„Habt ihr das gehört?! Er hat mich bedroht!“, schrie der Mann seinen Kumpanen zu, die sofort lauthals ihre Anteilnahme bekundeten.

 

K ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Shuichi vergewisserte er sich, dass der Sänger noch unter den Lebenden weilte, dann entsicherte er in aller Seelenruhe seine Pistole, um diese seinem Gegenüber an die Stirn zu pressen.

 

„Sie haben fünf Sekunden, um mir den kleinen Idioten aushändigen. Eins...zwei...“

 

Der Hundebesitzer verlor angesichts der zunehmenden Bedrohung zwar leicht an Farbe, ließ sich aber dennoch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

 

„Sie kriegen ihn erst, wenn Sie meine Forderungen erfüllen!“, beharrte er auf seinem Standpunkt und schob kampflustig das Kinn vor. „Ich verlange Schadensersatz! Schließlich haben Sie meinen Hund auf dem Gewissen!“

 

Mit einem spöttischen Schnauben drängte K sein Gegenüber Schritt um Schritt zurück, seine Waffe dabei als – sprichwörtliches – Druckmittel benutzend.

 

„Nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an! Ich habe Ihren Hund nur einmal getroffen. Und das in den Hintern. Abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Blutspritzern war er nach diesem Treffer immer noch quietschfidel. Er hat sogar noch gebellt, als er davon humpelte.“

 

„Gebellt? Haben Sie etwas an den Ohren? Gejault hat er, mein armer Liebling! Sie haben ein unschuldiges Tier verletzt! Der arme Kerl hat einen Schock! Wer weiß, ob er sich davon jemals erholt! Als Wachhund ist er jedenfalls nicht mehr zu gebrauchen!“ Immer noch wollte der kleinwüchsige Hundebesitzer nicht aufgeben und drohte dem ehemaligen Agenten mit der Faust, doch das ließ K völlig kalt. Da war er anderes gewohnt.

 

„Sie wollen also eine Entschädigung dafür, dass ich Ihren Hund davon abgehalten habe, einen derjenigen zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten, die er eigentlich beschützen sollte?“, fragte der ehemalige Agent mit samtweicher Stimme nach und warf an dem Mann vorbei einen prüfenden Blick auf den immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Rasen liegenden Sänger.

 

Shuichi hatte sich seit der Kollision mit dem Briefbeschwerer nicht mehr gerührt. Das schwere Wurfgeschoss war verdammt gut gezielt gewesen und K hatte so eine Ahnung, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Obwohl er Tohma im Stillen zu seiner Treffsicherheit gratulierte, beschloss K sich mit der Klärung dieser unerquicklichen Situation zu beeilen und den Jungen wieder ins Haus zurückzuholen. Auch wenn der Sänger in der letzten Zeit die Geduld aller auf eine wirklich harte Probe gestellt hatte, die immer noch blutende Wunde auf seiner Stirn musste dringend versorgt werden.

 

Soviel zumindest war er ihm als sein Manager schuldig.

 

Der Hundebesitzer sah das erhoffte Schmerzensgeld bereits in Rauch aufgehen und schlug rasch eine andere Taktik ein. „Ich zeige Sie an! In diesem Land ist das Tragen einer Waffe verboten und wenn die Polizei erst mit Ihnen fertig ist, dann…“

 

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa drohen?“, fragte K verdächtig freundlich nach und es war wohl diese unglaubwürdige Freundlichkeit, die den anderen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ. Dennoch regte sich immer noch Widerspruch in ihm.

 

„Brutus ist ein Rassehund! Ich will eine angemessene Entschädigung für...!“

 

„Also schön. Noch einmal für die Langsamen unter uns“, rücksichtslos unterbrach K die Tirade des Hundehalters und startete einen neuen Versuch, ihm die Sachlage zu verdeutlichen. „Sie werden dieses Haus auf der Stelle verlassen und uns nicht länger belästigen. Sie werden mir Shuichi aushändigen und dann nehmen Sie Ihre Freunde und verschwinden augenblicklich von diesem Grundstück. Diejenigen, die nach Ablauf einer Stunde immer noch hier sind, haben sich die Konsequenzen selbst zuzuschreiben. Haben Sie das jetzt verstanden?!“

 

Und mit diesen Worten drückte er den Abzug. Die Kugel fegte dicht am Ohr des erschrockenen Hundebesitzers vorbei und schlug ein Loch in die Holztäfelung neben der Eingangstür. Bleierne Stille senkte sich über die Anwesenden, dann wirbelte der Mann herum und rannte hinaus, während zwei seiner Freunde den immer noch bewusstlosen Shuichi an den Armen packten und ins Haus schleiften.

 

Sekunden später war K allein. Grinsend schlug er die Tür zu und steckte seine Waffe weg. „So. Das wäre...“

 

Von dem Schriftsteller fehlte jede Spur. Verwundert sah K sich in der leeren Eingangshalle um. Wo um alles in der Welt konnte Eiri denn nur stecken? Sein nachdenklicher Blick fiel auf Shuichi, während er gleichzeitig gedankenverloren nach dem Schlüssel in seiner Tasche tastete. Sein Hochgefühl über den gerade errungenen Sieg verpuffte in Sekunden, als er dort nur Leere vorfand, denn nun wusste er, wo er Eiri finden würde.

 

Fluchend rannte K die Treppe hinauf, darum bemüht, das Schlimmste vielleicht doch noch zu verhindern.

 

 

~

 

„Lass mich los!“

 

Tohma versuchte zum wiederholten Male, sich aus dem harten Griff seines Schwagers zu befreien, doch dieser hatte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und drängte ihn langsam aber unerbittlich die Kellertreppe hinunter.

 

„Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich wollte Shuichi nicht verletzen, aber nach allen was der kleine Idiot mit angetan hat, habe ich einfach rot gesehen!“

 

„Für Reue ist es ein wenig spät, Tohma.“

 

Die beiden brachten die letzten Stufen hinter sich und der Keyboarder versuchte noch einmal, seinen Schwager zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Aber Eiri, bitte! Du musst auch mich verstehen. Shuichi hat versucht mich umzubringen...“

 

Der Schriftsteller stieß ein geringschätziges Schnauben aus und schob Tohma mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die nächste Wand.

 

Der Musiker schrie erschrocken auf und vermied um Haaresbreite eine gebrochene Nase, indem er im letzten Moment das Gesicht zur Seite drehte. Als gleich darauf seine Wange mit den rauen Steinen kollidierte, schrie er noch einmal – diesmal allerdings vor Schmerz. Benommen presste er eine Hand auf den blutenden Kratzer auf seiner Wange, während ihm gleichzeitig die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

 

„Eiri...“

 

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später rammte der Schriftsteller seine Faust mit voller Wucht direkt neben dem Kopf des Keyboarders in die Mauer und brachte sein Gesicht so dicht an Tohma heran, dass dieser den kalten Rauch unzähliger Zigaretten im Atem seines Schwagers riechen konnte.

 

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst Shuichi in Ruhe lassen? Mehr als einmal habe ich dich vor den Konsequenzen gewarnt, aber du wolltest ja einfach nicht auf mich hören.“

 

„Eiri, bitte... Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte Shuichi wirklich nicht verletzen...“ Tohma stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den wütenden Schriftsteller, doch genauso gut hätte er versuchen können, einen Felsblock zu bewegen. Eiri rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sein größeres Gewicht geschickt dazu ausnutzend, den anderen unter sich festzuhalten.

 

„Warum machst du es mir nur so schwer, Tohma? Ich erwarte doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel von dir. Wieso kannst du nicht einfach nur das tun, was ich dir sage?“ Zärtlich fuhr der Schriftsteller durch Tohmas Haare und ließ seine Finger dann in einer kaum spürbaren Liebkosung über dessen geschundene Wange streichen, ehe er mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung seine Hand um Tohmas Hals legte und ohne Vorwarnung zudrückte.

 

Tohma rang keuchend nach Atem und Eiri nutzte diese Schwäche gnadenlos aus. Sein Mund fand Tohmas Lippen, dem Musiker einen grausam-sanften Kuss aufzwingend und während dieser noch zu begreifen versuchte, was gerade geschah, gab Eiri schon seiner plötzlich aufflammenden Leidenschaft mit ungezügelter Gier nach.

 

Je länger der Kuss andauerte, desto fordernder wurde Eiri. Tohmas Lippen waren so unglaublich weich, so wundervoll nachgiebig und bald schon wollte er mehr von dieser köstlichen Süße, mehr von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl, Tohma endlich unter Kontrolle zu haben. All die langen Jahre, in denen er Tohma als lästig empfunden, ihn buchstäblich zur Hölle gewünscht hatte, waren nichts weiter gewesen als Jahre des Selbstbetrugs und Verleugnens. Das wurde ihm in diesem kurzen Augenblick klar in dem er all sein Denken und Fühlen auf das alles überwältigende Gefühl purer Lust konzentrierte, welches durch seine Adern pulsierte.

 

Wie von selbst schob seine Hand sich unter Tohmas Hemd, erkundete die seidige Kühle samtweicher Haut und verharrte schließlich in einer besitzergreifenden Geste auf der Hüfte des Musikers.

 

Tohma stöhnte angewidert auf und mehr als alles andere war dieser Laut, der den Schriftsteller abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte und unvermittelt wurde er sich bewusst, dass er Shuichi tatsächlich einen kurzen wundervollen Augenblick lang komplett vergessen hatte.

 

Einen unterdrückten Fluch ausstoßend löste er sich von seinem Schwager und wich rasch zurück.

 

Die Augen des Musikers hielten einen Ausdruck stillen Grauens, eine anklagende Mischung aus Angst und Abscheu, die in Eiri zunächst brennende Schuldgefühle weckte, um dann ebenso schnell in irrationale Wut umzuschlagen.

 

Er hatte völlig verdrängt, warum er Tohma hierher gebracht hatte und das Wissen, dass es seinem Schwager einmal mehr gelungen war, ihn durch seine bloße Gegenwart zu beeinflussen, ließ Eiri buchstäblich rot sehen.

 

Mit einem wütenden Grollen versetzte er seinem Schwager einen harten Schlag in den Magen und während Tohma sich zusammenkrümmte und würgend um Luft rang, nutzte Eiri die Gelegenheit, seine Hand in den blonden Haaren des Musikers zu vergraben und dessen Kopf mit einem scharfen Ruck zurück zu zerren.

 

„Mein ganzes Leben hast du dich eingemischt und mir alles genommen, was mir etwas bedeutet. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Hörst du, Tohma? Ich habe genug von dir und deinen kleinen Spielchen. Wir diese Farce hier und jetzt beenden!“ Eiri stieß den Kleineren heftig zurück und hatte ihn gleich darauf wieder an der Kehle gepackt.

 

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!“, brachte Tohma mühsam hervor und schluckte schwer, als er einen Blick auf die kalten goldenen Augen seines Schwagers warf. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Angst vor dem sonst so beherrschten Schriftsteller und in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich aus dem Klammergriff des Schriftstellers zu befreien grub Tohma seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut von Eiri's Armen, doch das schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken.

 

„Eiri, bitte! Lass mich gehen. Ich werde weder dir noch Shuichi jemals wieder zu nahe kommen! Ich gebe dir mein Wort!“

 

„Das hättest du schon vor Jahren tun sollen, Tohma. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Du bist viel zu weit gegangen, um einfach so davonzukommen.“ Eiri verstärkte langsam aber unerbittlich den Druck seiner Finger und genoss die stille Panik die sich in den Augen seines Schwagers widerspiegelte. „Du wirst mir nie wieder vorschreiben, was ich zu tun oder lassen habe. Ich habe endgültig genug davon, dass du dich ständig einmischst und mir mit deiner nervigen Fürsorge das Leben zur Hölle machst.“

 

„Eiri...“ Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde sein Sichtfeld kleiner und kleiner, bis die Dunkelheit wie eine schwere, undurchdringliche Decke über ihm zusammenschlug.

 

 

~

 

K hetzte die Treppe hinauf, seine Gedanken jagten sich. Mit jeder Stufe, die er nahm, erstanden vor seinem inneren Auge Visionen aus Blut, Terror und Grauen zu grausigem Leben und die Angst, zu spät zu kommen, wurde beinahe übermächtig.

 

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit Eiri den Schlüssel an sich gebracht hatte? Wenige Minuten konnten genügen, um irreparable Schäden anzurichten. Was war, wenn er zu spät kam? Was war wenn das was Shuichi begonnen hatte inzwischen von Eiri beendet worden war?

 

Das er stehen geblieben war, fiel K erst nach einigen Sekunden reglosen Lauschens auf. Sein durch den jahrelangen Dienst als Secret-Service-Agent geschultes Gehör hatte einen schwachen Schrei wahrgenommen und sein Körper hatte rein instinktiv darauf reagiert.

 

Sich nun bewusst auf seine Umgebung konzentrierend, hörte er es wieder: Ein leiser Schrei, schmerzerfüllt, gepeinigt.

 

K verlor keine Zeit. Mit großen Schritten legte er die letzten Meter zurück und rannte dann den Gang entlang, der ihn zu der hinteren Treppe und damit in den Keller führen würde.

 

Er hatte keinen Augenblick zu verlieren.

 

 

~

 

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur dermaßen viel Glück haben?

 

Um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sein Rivale umsorgt und verhätschelt wurde, hatte Takasaka sich umgehend wieder in das Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und es K und Eiri überlassen, sich um die Katastrophe zu kümmern, die sich gerade vor ihrer Haustür abspielte.

 

Das Sortieren der Fanpost kam ihm da gerade recht, bot es doch eine großartige Gelegenheit, sich abzureagieren.

 

Takasaka schnappte sich den nächsten Sack und schüttete die darin enthaltenen Briefe und Postkarten einfach vor sich aus. Entschlossen wühlte er sich durch die unzähligen Fanbriefe, die seit ihrer Auslieferung unbeachtet im Wohnzimmer darauf warteten, bearbeitet zu werden und verteilte sie dann auf die entsprechenden Stapel.

 

Doch schon bald entpuppte sich diese Aufgabe als reinste Nervensache. Mit jedem Brief, den er auf Sakanos Stapel legte, wurde seine Frustration immer größer.

 

Es war einfach nicht zu fassen.

 

Nicht nur, dass Sakano es bisher geschafft hatte, ihm bei Tohma immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, er war auch noch deutlich beliebter. Zumindest wenn man den an den Produzenten adressierten Briefen glauben durfte, die sich vor ihm stapelten.

 

Hätten die Hunde nicht schneller sein können?

 

Takasaka seufzte und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Gleich darauf erstarrte er buchstäblich vor Entsetzen.

 

Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass sein Chef in einer halben Stunde die nächsten Informationen von ihm erwartete, um die Klatschpresse zu neuen Spekulationen anzustacheln? Natürlich hatte er durch die jüngsten Ereignisse abgelenkt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was er seinem Chef mitteilen sollte und stand nun mit leeren Händen da.

 

Panik schnürte seine Kehle zusammen und für einen Augenblick schien alles um ihn herum in sich zusammenzufallen. Seine Karriere hing von Shibuyas Wohlwollen ab und allein der Gedanke daran, was dieser ihm anzutun vermochte, ließ ihm den Angstschweiß ausbrechen.

 

Wenn er vielleicht nicht zu erreichen war...?

 

Takasaka stieß seinen Stuhl so heftig zurück, dass dieser hinter ihm zu Boden prallte und hatte den Raum bereits zur Hälfte durchquert, als ihm auf einmal etwas klar wurde.

 

Es reichte ihm. Er hatte endgültig genug. All die Erwartungen, die an ihn gestellt wurden, all der Druck den er sich selbst durch sein ängstliches und zurückhaltendes Verhalten schuf – es langte.

 

Seine Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, konnten ihm den Buckel runterrutschen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Sinn und bisher war er so dumm gewesen, sich nach Strich und Faden ausnutzen zu lassen. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss.

 

In Zukunft würde ihn niemand mehr dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die er gar nicht tun wollte.

 

Die Lösung für seine Probleme war so lächerlich einfach, dass Takasaka nicht begriff, wieso er nicht schon längst darauf gekommen war. Er würde sich Hilfe holen. Diesmal würde er jemanden ins Vertrauen ziehen, der er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte und von dem er sicher war, dass er ihm helfen konnte. Damit würde er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: er konnte sich aus Takutos Fängen befreien und gleichzeitig damit aufhören, seine Freunde ans Messer zu liefern.

 

Und er wusste auch schon genau, wer ihm helfen konnte, um diesen Irrsinn zu beenden.

 

Eilig verließ er das Arbeitszimmer – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

 

Auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle lag Shuichi, bewusstlos und aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn blutend.

 

Takasaka holte tief Atem und schrie um Hilfe.


	23. Kollisionskurs

  
  
Tohma war ein Puzzle. Ein großes, überwältigendes Labyrinth voller Geheimgänge und Falltüren. Schweigsam, geheimnisvoll, unergründlich. Zu diesem Schluss war Katsumi in den letzten Minuten gelangt, in denen er beobachtet hatte, wie Tohma sich immer mehr und mehr in sich zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
„Was meinst du, wie lange dieser Irrsinn noch andauert?“  
  
Seit K den Musiker knapp eine Stunde zuvor in nahezu bewusstlosem Zustand in dem kleinen Zimmer abgeliefert und Katsumi dabei von seinem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im Badezimmer befreit hatte, versuchte Katsumi nun schon, Tohma aus der Reserve zu locken. Bisher allerdings ohne Erfolg. Was auch immer zwischen ihm und dem Schriftsteller vorgefallen sein mochte, es schien ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben und so wurde jeder seiner Versuche, den Musiker in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, mit erschreckender Gleichgültigkeit abgeblockt.  
  
Dieses Verhalten war so völlig untypisch, dass Katsumi sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen machte.  
  
Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sich das ganze auch einfach nur einbildete. Vielleicht gab es ja in Wirklichkeit keinerlei Grund zur Beunruhigung. Vielleicht sah er Dinge, die gar nicht da waren oder interpretierte zu viel in das Verhalten seines Freundes hinein. Vielleicht war das Gespräch zwischen Tohma und seinem Schwager ganz anders verlaufen, als Katsumi es sich gerade vorstellte. Vielleicht hatte Eiri lediglich ungestört mit Tohma reden wollen… und vielleicht konnten Schweine seit neuestem fliegen.  
  
Wen wollte er mit diesem Unsinn eigentlich beruhigen? Sich selbst oder sein Gewissen, das ihm immer wieder einflüsterte, dass er etwas hätte machen können, dass er etwas hätte tun sollen um seinem Freund zu helfen?  
  
In dem Augenblick in dem Eiri die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen hatte, wusste Katsumi, dass etwas Furchtbares passieren würde. Sekunden später fand er sich im Badezimmer wieder und musste mit anhören, wie Tohma gegen seinen Willen aus dem Zimmer geschleift wurde.  
  
Immer noch vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartend, gab Katsumi schließlich auf und wählte stattdessen eine etwas direktere Taktik.  
  
„Was ist los?“  
  
Nachdem er einige Sekunden vergeblich auf Antwort gewartet hatte, nahm er vorsichtig neben Tohma auf dem Bett Platz, wortlos seine Unterstützung anbietend.  
  
Was dann geschah, überraschte ihn vollkommen. Tohma rückte näher an ihn heran und legte seinen Kopf auf Katsumis Schulter, wobei ein leiser Seufzer seinen Lippen entwich.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Katsumi lächelte verhalten. Tohma sagte nichts weiter, aber es war genug. Zufrieden, dass sein Freund bei ihm die Ruhe fand, die er so dringend benötigte, legte Katsumi dem blonden Keyboarder den Arm um die Schultern und drückte ihn tröstend an sich.  
  
  
  


~~~

  
  
„Allmählich wird das Ganze wirklich lächerlich“, teilte Koji den anderen mit, während er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie dieser Shuichi einen Verband anlegte. „Sollen wir jetzt ein Lazarett aufmachen, oder was?“  
  
„Sehr witzig, Koji“, gab Takuto verbissen zurück und riss einen Streifen Klebeband ab, um mit diesem ziemlich unsanft den Verband des Sängers befestigen zu können. Der Junge jammerte leise vor sich hin, wagte aber keinen Widerspruch. Ein Blick auf Takutos wütend zusammengezogene Augenbrauen hatte genügt und ließ ihn wohlweislich den Mund halten.  
  
Der blonde Sänger maulte währenddessen weiter. „Wir sollten diesen dämlichen Film einfach aufgeben! Wir drehen doch sowieso nie das, was im Skript steht!“  
  
Gereizt verfolgte er jede noch so kleine Bewegung Takutos, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der pinkhaarigen Nervensäge schenkte und nur das Wissen, dass sein Freund nicht gerade sanft mit dem Kleinen umging, hielt ihn davon ab, gewalttätig zu werden. Seinetwegen hätten sie den kleinen Idioten ruhig in der Halle liegen lassen können, doch nachdem Takuto die Wunde erst einmal gesehen hatte, war daran nicht mehr zu denken gewesen.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Grollen zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und beschloss, dem Werfer irgendwann einen Drink und ein paar Trainingsstunden zu spendieren. Mit ein bisschen mehr Treffsicherheit...  
  
„Warum rufen wir nicht einfach einen Arzt und sehen zu, dass wir endlich wieder nach Hause kommen? Ich hab endgültig die Schnauze voll von diesem Blödsinn!“  
  
„Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Mir langt es auch!“, erscholl auf einmal K's Stimme von der Tür her. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später enterte K den Raum, einen reichlich lädiert aussehenden Eiri im Schlepptau. Dabei hielt er den Arm des Schriftstellers so fest umklammert, als wolle er diesem sämtliche Knochen brechen. Etwas, das er anscheinend bereits versucht hatte, legte man das zerrupfte Äußere des Schriftstellers als Maßstab an.  
  
Die Anwesenden erstarrten in überraschtem Schweigen.  
  
Takasaka fand schließlich als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Was...?!“, setzte er erschrocken an, doch K ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Er gab Eiri einen Stoß, der diesen beinahe Kopfüber auf das nächste Bett beförderte und zog dann mit einer langsamen, bedächtigen Bewegung seine Waffe.  
  
„Ich werde das jetzt nur ein einziges Mal sagen, also empfehle ich jedem der Anwesenden, genau zuzuhören“, kündigte der ehemalige Agent mit fester Stimme an. Ein Blick aus kalten blauen Augen streifte jeden der Anwesenden, ehe er weitersprach.  
  
"Ich habe Eiri gerade dabei ertappt, als er Tohma zusammenschlagen wollte. Wäre ich auch nur einen Augenblick später gekommen, er hätte das beendet, was Shuichi so eindrucksvoll begonnen hat. Diese ganze Aktion ist eine Farce und endet jetzt und hier. Ich habe bereits dafür gesorgt, dass wir innerhalb der nächsten Stunde abgeholt werden."  
  
K zückte seine Waffe und hielt diese dann warnend in die Höhe. "Und ja, mir ist dieses Projekt völlig egal. Ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, ich und auch Tohma und Katsumi werden dieses Irrenhaus umgehend verlassen."

  
In das auf diese Ankündigung folgende Schweigen gab K einen Warnschuss ab, der direkt neben Eiri in die Wand schlug, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und stapfte hinaus.  
  
  
  


~~~

  
  
Tohma ruhte immer noch in Katsumis Armen, während dieser immer und immer wieder seine Finger durch die seidigen Strähnen von Tohma's Haaren gleiten ließ.  
  
Schließlich stieß der Keyboarder einen fragenden Laut aus und neigte den Kopf, um Katsumi ins Gesicht schauen zu können. "Meine Haare haben es dir anscheinend wirklich angetan."  
  
Überrascht wollte Katsumi seine Hand zurückziehen, entschied sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick dagegen. "Sicher", meinte er leichthin, entschlossen die zufriedene Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht durch übertriebene Ernsthaftigkeit zu zerstören. "Sie sind weich und seidig und wunderschön. Ganz gleich, was ich versuche, meine Haare sehen nach dem Färben niemals so schön aus, während deine wirken wie gesponnenes Gold."  
  
Der Keyboarder lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen kroch. "Das liegt daran, dass ich von Natur aus blond bin."  
  
„Die Haarfarbe ist echt?“  
  
Tohma nickte und nahm Katsumi's offenkundiges Erstaunen mit stillem Vergnügen zur Kenntnis.  
  
„Kannst du das beweisen?“  
  
"Wie bitte?" Konsterniert hob Tohma den Kopf und warf seinem Freund einen gespielt erbosten Blick zu. "Soll ich mich etwa ausziehen oder was?"  
  
"Komm schon. Schließlich trifft man nicht jeden Tag einen naturblonden Japaner. Da musst du mir schon ein wenig mehr bieten als nur dein Wort."  
  
Der Musiker seufzte ergeben. "Meine Mutter stammte aus Frankreich und hatte ebenfalls blonde Haare und die grünsten Augen die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich sehe ihr sehr ähnlich."  
  
"Sie muss eine wunderschöne Frau sein."  
  
"Das war sie", gab Tohma leise zu und auf einmal klang seine Stimme klein und verloren. "Als sie starb war es, als sei ein Teil von mir mit ihr gestorben. Mein Vater hat ihren Verlust nie verwunden und bis heute können wir nicht über sie reden ohne das er mir zu verstehen gibt, dass er mich für ihren Tod verantwortlich macht."  
  
Katsumi schloss die Augen, überwältigt von dem Schmerz, der er plötzlich in der Stimme des Musikers hören konnte.  
  
Langsam ergab alles einen Sinn. Seit dem Moment, in dem K den Musiker aus Eiri's Klauen befreit hatte, war Tohma... anders. Ruhig, in sich gekehrt, ganz so, als wäre endgültig etwas in ihm zerbrochen. Aber der Streit mit Eiri schien als Grund für Tohma's verändertes Verhalten einfach nicht ausreichend. Dafür kannte er den blonden Keyboarder mittlerweile viel zu gut. Er war Tohma in den letzten Wochen näher gekommen als sonst kaum jemand sonst, hatte ihm sein Innerstes offenbart und war im Gegenzug mit einem Einblick in die sensible Seele des Musikers belohnt worden, der vor ihm wohl nur wenigen Auserwählten gewährt worden war. All dies hatte für ein Verständnis zwischen ihnen gesorgt, das über die bloße Anteilnahme einfacher Freundschaft weit hinausging.  
  
 _Ist es wirklich nur Freundschaft oder willst du mehr?_  
  
Entschlossen schob Katsumi diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken beiseite. Die Freundschaft mit Tohma bedeutete ihm viel zu viel, um sie wegen einer Schwärmerei aufs Spiel zu setzen, die ohnehin keine Zukunft hatte. Seine Empfindungen spielten keine Rolle und waren in diesem Zusammenhang eher hinderlich, denn abgesehen davon, dass Tohma schon genug damit zu tun hatte, sich Sakano und Takasaka vom Hals zu halten, war er auch noch glücklich verheiratet und damit für Katsumi ohnehin tabu. Das einzige was im Augenblick zählte, war, Tohma zu helfen. Doch dazu musste er den anderen zunächst einmal davon überzeugen, dass er es ehrlich mit ihm meinte und ihn niemals betrügen, sich niemals von ihm abwenden würde.  
  
Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, bildeten immer wieder neue Muster. Seine Intuition hatte ihn also doch nicht getrogen. Tohma ging es nicht gut, war weit davon entfernt, 'in Ordnung' zu sein.  
  
Katsumi konnte es nachempfinden, konnte verstehen, wie sehr der Tod eines geliebten Menschen einen veränderte, aber dies ging tiefer. Tohma war von seinem Vater zurückgewiesen worden, immer und immer wieder. Von dem wenigen, was Katsumi mittlerweile über Tohma's Beziehung zu Eiri in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war ihm eines ganz klar geworden: was auch immer zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, Tohma gab sich die Schuld daran und er tat alles, um Eiri gegenüber Abbitte zu leisten.  
  
Und was tat Eiri? Ebenso wie Tohma's Vater wies er ihn immer wieder zurück, trat Tohma's Gefühle mit Füßen, machte ihn verantwortlich für alles, was in seinem Leben schiefging und gab ihm das Gefühl, wertlos zu sein. Nahm all dies zusammen, verwunderte es nicht, dass der Vorfall mit Eiri der Auslöser gewesen war, der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und Tohmas sorgfältig konstruierte Welt um ihn herum zum Einsturz gebracht hatte.  
  
"Lass mich dir helfen." Die Worte waren raus, bevor er eine Chance hatte, darüber nachzudenken und als Tohma sich im gleichen Augenblick abrupt von ihm löste, wusste Katsumi dass er zu weit gegangen war.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Tohma auf und wanderte hinüber zum Fenster, wo er schweigend in den Garten hinabstarrte.  
  
„Tohma…“, setzte Katsumi vorsichtig an, schwieg dann aber, da er nicht wusste, wie er fortfahren sollte. Seinem Freund helfen zu wollen war die eine Sache, die andere war, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich auch tatsächlich helfen zu _lassen_.  
  
Wie konnte er den anderen dazu bringen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen? Tohma war niemand, der anderen seine Sorgen aufbürdete. Im Gegenteil. Ganz gleich wie tief er von denjenigen, die er liebte, auch verletzt wurde, er verbarg seinen Schmerz hinter einer wohl geübten Maske aus gespielter Fröhlichkeit und ließ alle Welt glauben, alle Widrigkeiten des Lebens würden einfach so an ihm abprallen. Er verbarg seine Gefühle, fraß alles in sich hinein und ließ seine Umwelt glauben, er sei stark genug, die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen. Niemand sah die Angst und den Zweifel, der sich so schrecklich deutlich in seinen Augen spiegelte, niemand hörte die Tränen, die er nachts manchmal vergoss.  
  
Schon als er selbst sich dem anderen anvertraut hatte, war da dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit gewesen, diese instinktive Ahnung, dass auch Tohma ein Geheimnis mit sich herumschleppte, an dem er fast zu zerbrechen drohte.  
  
Nachdenklich musterte Katsumi den Musiker, der sich wieder in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte und mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster starrte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich beeilen musste. Tohma wirkte so verloren, so entsetzlich schmerzerfüllt, dass ein Zusammenbruch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war und wenn er die Zeichen richtig deutete, dann stand dieser wohl unmittelbar bevor.  
  
Jetzt musste er nur noch die richtigen Worte finden, um Tohma zu überzeugen. Unschlüssig nagte Katsumi an seiner Unterlippe, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun sagen sollte.  
  
"Ich kann sehen, wie sehr du leidest, Tohma. Ich wollte nur..." Katsumi unterbrach sich rasch, als er merkte, dass der andere ihn gereizt betrachtete.  
  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?!“  
  
Katsumi hob beruhigend die Hände und näherte sich seinem Freund vorsichtig. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Vertraust du mir nicht?“  
  
Der kalte Blick, mit dem Tohma ihn bedachte, war Antwort genug, und doch... da war so viel Schmerz in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, so viel Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, dass Katsumi niemals würde damit leben können, wenn er Tohma jetzt im Stich ließ.  
  
Schuldbewusst zuckte er zusammen, als sein Gewissen sich meldete und nachdrücklich Beachtung forderte. Entsetzt wurde ihm klar, dass auch er sekundenlang mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sich von der Maske aus gleichmütiger Beherrschtheit täuschen zu lassen, die Tohma in der Öffentlichkeit stets zur Schau trug und die er so gerne dazu nutzte, seine wahren Empfindungen vor der Welt zu verbergen. Es war ja auch so verführerisch einfach, die Augen vor der Realität zu verschließen und so zu tun, als wäre mit seinem Freund alles in Ordnung. Er musste nur auf Tohmas Ablenkungsmanöver eingehen und sich von dem Schmerz abwenden, den er so deutlich im Blick des Musikers lesen konnte.  
  
Sich zu verstellen war Tohma zur zweiten Natur geworden und oberflächlich betrachtet , gelang es ihm sogar, wirkte er doch so kühl und gefasst wie immer. Doch Katsumi hatte keine Mühe, die Maske zu durchschauen, mit der Tohma sich zu verbergen suchte. Die Wahrheit spiegelte sich in den Augen des Musikers, deren Müdigkeit und Resignation ihm schmerzhaft bewusst machten, dass Tohma nicht so stark war, wie er glauben machen wollte.  
  
Der Angriff des Schriftstellers hatte ihn wesentlich tiefer berührt, als es bisher den Anschein gehabt hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war ihm klar geworden, wie verletzlich er in Wirklichkeit war, das seine Stärke nichts weiter war als eine Illusion.  
  
Katsumi verstand es nicht. Wieso konnte es jemanden geben, der Tohma wissentlich verletzen wollte?  
  
Rasch ging er in Gedanken die Möglichkeiten durch, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Er konnte die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen lassen. Wählte er diesen Weg, würden Tohmas Probleme zwar nie wieder zur Sprache kommen, er selbst würde sich jedoch niemals wieder in die Augen sehen können. Tohma war sein Freund. Er brauchte seine Hilfe. Ihn im Stich zu lassen kam nicht in Frage. Wie sollte er jemals wieder in den Spiegel schauen können, wenn er sich in dem Augenblick von seinem Freund abwandte, als dieser ihn so dringend brauchte?  
  
„Was ist? Warum starrst du mich so an?“, wollte der Musiker schließlich irritiert wissen, als Katsumi ihn weiterhin nachdenklich anstarrte. "Mir geht es gut. Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen?"  
  
Tohma wirkte so... _menschlich_. Die vergangenen Stunden hatten Tohma seine eigene Verletzlichkeit bewusst gemacht. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit etwas völlig neues für ihn war und ebenso offensichtlich war, dass er dieses Gefühl niemals zuvor mit sich selbst in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Es tat weh, den sonst so stolzen und gefassten Musiker nun so verletzlich zu sehen.  
  
„Tohma, bitte. Spiel nicht diese Spielchen mit mir. Ich weiß genau, wie es in dir aussieht.“  
  
„Ach ja?“ Die grünen Augen des Keyboarders wurden schmal. „Und was genau glaubst du zu wissen?“  
  
Katsumi öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ohne zu zögern, trat er vor und zog Tohma in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
  
"Ich verstehe...", flüsterte er leise und streichelte mit sanften Bewegungen die Haare in Tohma's Nacken. "Ich verstehe..."  
  
Der Musiker versteifte sich im ersten Augenblick beinahe erschrocken doch dann fielen Angst und Spannung von ihm ab und mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen schlang er die Arme um seinen Freund, die Umarmung mit aller Kraft der Verzweiflung erwidernd.  
  
Tohma's Leben war eine öffentliche Angelegenheit und hätte man seine Frau gefragt, dann wäre klar geworden, dass auch sie glaubte, der Welt gegenüber gäbe es keine Geheimnisse – doch nur Katsumi sah die stillen Tränen, die Tohma an diesem Abend in stiller Verzweiflung vergoss.  
  
  
  



	24. Wer zuletzt lacht...

Kapitel 24:  
Wer zuletzt lacht…

 

"Was bildet der verdammte Kerl sich eigentlich ein?"

Eiri war immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass K ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und auch die Tatsache, dass der Ex-Agent ihn dadurch davor bewahrt hatte, Tohma etwas anzutun, konnte seine Laune nicht heben.

Sowohl Koji als auch Takuto zuckten nur mit den Schultern und eilten davon, offensichtlich nicht daran interessiert, Eiri auch nur eine Sekunde länger zuzuhören.

Frustriert wandte Eiri sich an die noch Anwesenden. "Glaubt man das? K ist nichts weiter als eine unverschämte Nervensäge!"

Der Schriftsteller hatte sich auf den unglücklichen Sakano eingeschossen und Takasaka nutzte die Gelegenheit und bewegte sich rückwärts, Schritt für Schritt, auf die Tür zu.

Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und überlegte. Seinen ursprünglichen Plan Hilfe zu holen hatte er zunächst noch nicht aufgeben wollen, aber nun hatte er einen besseren Plan.

Er würde sich einfach an K und die beiden anderen dranhängen und so diesem Irrenhaus entfliehen. Alles, was er nun noch brauchte, war ein gutes Argument, was ihn für die anderen unentbehrlich machen würde.

Und er wusste auch schon, was.

Grinsend rannte er in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Während er eigentlich hätte die Fanpost durchsehen sollen hatte Takasaka sich gerne ablenken lassen und auch die alten Unterlagen des Hauses durchgesehen.

Die Möglichkeiten, sich doch noch an den anderen zu rächen, waren wirklich vielfältig…

 

~~~

 

"Sag mir bitte, dass dies ein Scherz ist!"

"Nein", gab K freudestrahlend zurück und schlang Tohma einen Arm um die Schultern. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind so gut wie zu Hause."

Sowohl Tohma als auch Katsumi warfen K einen misstrauischen Blick zu, doch der Manager ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht beirren. "Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue! Und jetzt hopp, schnappt euch eure Taschen, wir müssen uns beeilen."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber. Vertraut mir!"

"Ehrlich gesagt..."

"Ähm... K-san?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis es K klar wurde, dass weder Tohma noch Katsumi etwas gesagt hatten. Rasch drehte er sich um und nahm den Neuankömmling mit einem gereizten Stirnrunzeln in Empfang.

"Was willst du denn hier?!"

Diese Frage kam von Tohma und K konnte dessen Empörung nur allzu gut nachvollziehen.

"Ich... ich wollte..." Takasaka fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, sichtlich nervös durch die kalten Blicke der anderen.

"Was immer du wolltest, nein." Tohma war zu keinerlei Zugeständnissen bereit.

"Bitte, nehmt mich mit!" Takasaka fiel beinahe auf die Knie und umklammerte Katsumis Hand mit klammen Fingern. "Bitte, Katsumi! Du kennst mich doch schon so lange! Lass mich nicht hier zurück!"

"Warum sollten wir dich mitnehmen?" K verzog verächtlich den Mund. "Du hast Tohma bisher nichts als Ärger gemacht."

"Weil... weil..."

Tohma verdrehte genervt die Augen und zupfte an K's Ärmel. "Auch wenn mir dein Plan nicht gefällt, können wir dann gehen? Dieses Gestammel geht mir auf die Nerven."

K nickte und machte sich daran, Takasaka von Katsumi zu lösen. Der Manager fiel mit einem leisen Wimmern auf den Hintern und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie seine Rettung buchstäblich davonwanderte.

"Ich kann euch helfen, es den anderen heimzuzahlen!", sprudelte es urplötzlich aus ihm hervor und wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin drehten die drei sich wieder zu ihm um. K beugte sich hinunter und starrte ihn auffordernd an.

"Wir sind ganz Ohr."

 

~~~

 

"He! Habt ihr das gesehen?!"

Shuichi hielt eine alte vergilbte Karte in die Höhe und zeigte aufgeregt auf die fast verblassten Linien.

"Da gibt es einen Geheimgang der zur Küste herunterführt!"

"Wer's glaubt", tat Eiri diese Information als völlig unbedeutend ab, aber Koji riss dem anderen Sänger rasch das Blatt aus der Hand und studierte es eingehend.

Sekunden später reichte er die Karte an Takuto weiter, der nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. "Meinst du...?"

"Auf jeden Fall!"

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten rannten die beiden davon.

"He, wartet!" Sakano hatte mit sicherem Gespür erkannt, dass er diese Chance nutzen sollte, bevor Eiri mit irgendeinem größenwahnsinnigen Einfall wieder einmal alles noch schlimmer machte.

"Das ist meine Karte!" Shuichi wollte den anderen hinterherstürmen, doch Eiri hielt ihn rasch zurück.

"Lass das, Shuichi. Geschichten von Geheimgängen sind genau das. Geschichten. Nichts weiter. Es wird nicht lange dauern und dann kommen sie wieder angekrochen."

"Aber... Geheimgänge sind real! In jeder Schauergeschichte gibt es welche und in diesem Haus spukt es sicherlich auch. Also gibt es hier auch Geheimgänge."

"Das ist Unsinn, Shuichi."

"Aber... aber..." Verwirrt hielt Shuichi den Mund und sah zur Decke empor. "Ist das ein Hubschrauber?"

"Klingt so." Eiri eilte zum nächsten Fenster und was er sah, ließ ihn erbost die Stirn runzeln. "K hat es anscheinend ernst gemeint. Er und die anderen lassen sich gerade abholen."

"Tohma würde niemals dieses Projekt in den Sand setzen! Wir müssen doch den Film beenden! Was werden unsere Fans sagen?"

"Ich bin sicher, er hat einen entsprechenden Notfall-Plan, so dass das Ganze Desaster an Shibuya hängenbleibt", murmelte Eiri missmutig vor sich hin und umfasste Shuichis Oberarm, um den überraschten Sänger mit sich zu ziehen. "Komm schon, wenn Tohma das sinkende Schiff verlässt, dann sollten auch wir uns schleunigst aus dem Staub machen."

"Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Nach draußen und dann über die Mauer. Auf diese Weise können wir vielleicht dem entgehen, was Tohma mit Sicherheit bereits für uns vorbereitet hat. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät."

Ohne Vorwarnung stemmte Shuichi beide Füße in den Boden und blieb stehen. Eiri, der ihn immer noch gepackt hielt, wäre um ein Haar gestürzt und drehte sich fluchend zu dem Sänger um.

"Sag mal spinnst du?"

"Da gehe ich nicht raus. Da sind immer noch die Hunde."

"An denen müssen wir uns eben vorbei schleichen. Und jetzt komm, sei nicht so zimperlich!"

"Ich habe aber Angst!" Shuichi klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen fest, entschlossen, dieses Mal nicht nachzugeben. "Außerdem hätten die Hunde mich schon einmal beinahe erwischt. Ich bin nicht scharf auf eine Wiederholung!"

Eiri seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Dann wandte er sich ab und schob die Tür um wenige Zentimeter auf, gerade genug, um nach draußen spähen zu können.

"Ich glaube, die Hunde sind weg." Eiri kniff die Augen zusammen, aber es blieb tatsächlich alles ruhig.

Rasch packte er Shuichi am Kragen und zerrte ihn ohne viel federlesens mit sich. "Beeil dich!"

Die beiden sprinteten durch den Garten und erreichten schwer atmend die hintere Mauer.   
"Mach schon. Kletter rüber!"

"Eiri..." Shuichi zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sein Geliebter ihn mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte und obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das vor ihm liegende Hindernis bewältigen sollte, begann er zu klettern.

Erleichtert aufatmend erreichte er nach bangen Minuten schließlich die Krone und drehte sich freudestrahlend zu dem Schriftsteller um.

"Ich habs geschafft!"

Eiri schnippte die Zigarette davon die er die ganze Zeit unbemerkt zwischen den Fingern gehalten hatte und griff nach dem ersten Strang Efeus als auf einmal ein Scheinwerfer aufflammte und ihn blendete.

"Hände hoch! Hier spricht die Polizei! Keiner rührt sich!"

"Scheiße", war alles, was Eiri noch einfiel, bevor er sich rasch abwandte und sein Heil in der Flucht suchte.


	25. Epilog

Epilog

 

Es hatte ein paar Tage gedauert, bis Tohma und die anderen die Nachwirkungen des Preisausschreibens verkraftet hatten, aber schließlich fanden sie die Zeit, sich endlich zu einem gemütlichen Plausch zusammenzusetzen.

"Hallo Katsumi. K-san." Tohma stand auf und drückte seinen Freund kurz an sich, bevor er K freundlich zunickte.

"Ich nehme einen Kaffee und du?", wollte K von Katsumi wissen, bevor er seine Bestellung an die Kellnerin weitergab. Kurz darauf wurde der Kaffee serviert und die drei Männer lehnten sich zufrieden auf ihren Stühlen zurück.

"Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass wir ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren aus der ganzen Sache rauskommen", sagte Katsumi nach einer Minute versonnenen Schweigens schließlich und schenkte Tohma ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Ich hätte Vertrauen in dein unbestreitbares Talent zur Vermeidung von Katastrophen haben sollen."

Tohma nahm das Kompliment mit einem würdevollen Nicken entgegen. "K-san, wie geht es eigentlich Sakano? Hat er sich ein wenig erholt?"

"Er müsste nächste Woche aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden. Wir können froh sein, dass er sich nur ein Bein und beide Arme gebrochen hat, als er versucht hat die Klippe hinaufzuklettern und dabei abgestürzt ist. Er hätte sich auch das Genick brechen können. Dann wärst du einen guten Manager losgeworden."

"Stimmt wohl. Aber ein wenig Risiko war halt dabei, als wir beschlossen, den anderen das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Schade ist nur, dass Shuichi nicht ebenfalls den Weg über die Klippe gewählt hat."

"Dafür sind er und Eiri aber wegen Hausfriedensbruch und Verdacht auf Einbruch verhaftet worden. Das ist doch auch schon was. Allein die hanebüchenen Erklärungen, die Eiri sich hat einfallen lassen, um das Ganze zu verharmlosen waren wirklich sehr inspirierend", warf Katsumi ein und rührte ein wenig Zucker in seinen Kaffee. "Wenn wir vorher gewusst hätten, dass der Besitzer des Hauses dein Freund ist, hätten wir diesen Unsinn schon viel früher beenden können."

"Nun ja, besser spät als nie." K winkte der Kellnerin zu und bestellte eine weitere Tasse Kaffee. "Graham war mehr als geneigt, mir zu Gefallen die Polizei anzurufen und einen Einbruch zu melden. Ich denke, ich werde ihm eine Flasche Whiskey zukommen lassen. Ein kleines Dankeschön kann niemals schaden."

"Ich beteilige mich daran." Tohma holte sein Handy heraus und gab eine Erinnerung ein. "Am besten machen wir eine ganze Kiste daraus."

"Ist mittlerweile etwas über den Verbleib von Koji und Takuto bekannt geworden?", wechselte Katsumi unvermittelt das Thema.

K konnte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Sänger das Segelschiff, welches sie für ihre Dreharbeiten genutzt hatten, buchstäblich gekapert hatte, ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Das letzte, was man von den beiden gehört hatte, war, dass sie irgendwo in Richtung China abgetrieben waren.

"Ich bin sicher, die werden schon wieder auftauchen."

"Leider", seufzte Katsumi und dachte mit Wehmut daran, dass die zurückliegenden Wochen ihn den Job bei seinem Onkel gekostet hatten. Nachdem Takasaka sich leichtsinnerweise als der Verräter outete, der im Auftrag seines Onkels spioniert hatte, hatte Katsumi jede Skrupel verloren und Tohma geholfen, das Preisausschreiben und die damit verbundenen Klagen wegen Nicht-Erfüllens eines Vertrages komplett auf Shibuya abzuwälzen. Wie genau Tohma es geschafft hatte, NG aus dem folgenden Skandal herauszuhalten, wusste auch Katsumi nicht, aber er war nicht erstaunt, als Tohma ebenfalls eine Klage gegen seinen Konkurrenten einreichte.

"Eigentlich schade", stellte K auf einmal fest und warf seinen beiden Mitstreitern einen verwegenen Blick zu. "Wenn man es genau nimmt, war dieser Film keine schlechte Idee. Wir sollten so etwas noch einmal machen."

"Nichts da! Einmal reicht völlig," wehrte Katsumi hastig ab. "So etwas machen wir nie wieder!"

"Das kannst du vergessen", entgegnete Tohma kühl und gab seinem Manager durch einen verärgerten Blick zu verstehen, was er von dessen Idee hielt. "Ich weigere mich, noch einmal vor die Kamera zu treten."

"Kommt schon! Die Umsetzung war vielleicht Mist, aber Spaß hatten wir doch auch!" K legte seinem Boss einen Arm um die Schultern und war enttäuscht, als der Blondschopf ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte.

Das Klingeln von Tohma's Handy riss die drei aus ihren Gedanken.

"Die Arbeit ruft." Tohma nahm das Gespräch an und unterbrach es nach einigen Sekunden wieder. "Bleiben Sie einen Augenblick dran? Danke."

Er zog seine Kreditkarte hervor und drückte diese K in die Hand. Dieser verschwand in Richtung Kasse. Tohma beugte sich vor und schob Katsumi einen Briefumschlag zu, den er aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke gezogen hatte.

"Wenn du Interesse hast..." Der Keyboarder lächelte sanft. "Ich würde mich freuen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und das Handy bereits wieder am Ohr, verließen er und K gemeinsam das Cafe.

Verwundert nahm Katsumi den Umschlag auf und öffnete ihn neugierig. Sekunden später lachte er laut auf und kurz entschlossen lieh er sich bei der Kellnerin einen Kugelschreiber.

Fröhlich pfeifend steckte er die Unterlagen in den Umschlag zurück und machte sich auf den Weg seinem neuen Boss zu NG zu folgen.

 

ENDE


End file.
